


Cursed By The Identity I Received

by MissAngle4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAngle4/pseuds/MissAngle4
Summary: 本文基本承继《银翼杀手2049》的故事框架，同时也参考了一些《银翼杀手》1982年版的设定。之所以会选择这个AU，一方面是我很喜欢赛博朋克的世界观，自然我是个重度科幻迷，另一方面，在银翼杀手世界中，复制人的一生都被他人操纵，这一点与SPN原作中SD两人的命运颇为相似。而在面临相似困境之时，如何做出自由选择，找到自己存在的意义，这样的存在主义哲学同样存在于SPN中。我十分渴望能就这个主题进行深挖，所以斗胆写作这样一篇文。为了尽可能原汁原味地呈现AU世界观与人物性格，会保留部分英语。全文字数68k，是个中篇。第一次尝试同人创作，或有不足之处，望毋见笑。首发于随缘居，地址：http://www.mtslash.net/thread-272032-1-1.html





	Cursed By The Identity I Received

 

**第一幕**

 

 

一望无际的荒野。灰色的雾霾在空中弥漫，或许是有毒的。D.W.1.24并不十分清楚自己生活的环境是否宜居，这可能是因为今时今日的地球早已不是当年的伊甸园，也可能是因为自己并不是真正意义上的人类。也可能是因为他睡着了，坐在LAPD（洛杉矶警署）官方配备的警用巡逻车上，警车处于自动驾驶模式，正在前往目标所在地执行任务。

 

窗外似乎下着微雨，雨水打落在车窗上，却无法冲刷污痕，反而让车窗看起来更加肮脏。雨刮机械地反复摆动，勉强让D.W.1.24能看清前路，如果他是醒着的话。不过即便他是醒着的，他也没什么美景可以欣赏。按理说，一辆能在空中飞行的警车，行驶在一马平川的平原上空，应该是可以看到些壮观的景色的。问题是，且不论雾霾降低了可视距离，即便没有雾霾，寸草不生且没有人烟的平原，也不值得有人用心去观赏。或许这正是为何D.W.1.24无聊到睡着了，以致于警车已经抵达目的地附近，缓慢降落，他也完全没有察觉。

 

说不清楚过了多久。可以确认的是，车上的自动驾驶系统不断地发出提示音，试图唤醒车主。因为当D.W.1.24醒过来时，第一印象正是那聒噪不停地“嘀嘀、嘀嘀”。他摇了摇头，双手扶上脸颊搓了搓，带着仿佛是宿醉过后的萎靡。回过神后，他麻木地向车窗外望去，看到了一栋平房与几个塑料大棚。右手习惯性地摸向副驾上的任务说明书，翻了好几页，确认了自己这一趟要做的事情。程式化地检查枪支与弹药，打开车门，开始了今天的Hunting。

 

平房的门没有锁。实际上对于如此偏僻的住宅，锁更多地是个装饰。平房的建材看起来是钢筋混凝土，门的触感几乎和真的木头一样。这样的材质，在这年头根本就防不住入室盗窃，更别说是一个Blade Runner（译作银翼杀手）了。看到如此情形的D.W.1.24撇了撇嘴，拧动门把，进入屋内，门也没关，任由它开著，仿佛不怕屋主察觉有入侵者一样。

 

屋内的摆设不多，摆放地挺整齐的。靠近窗户的方向摆放着一架钢琴，D.W.1.24只在全息投影和电子屏幕上看到过。一架真实的钢琴引起了他的兴趣，意识过来时，他已经走到钢琴面前，手抚上琴盖。他还没来得及掀开琴盖，听一听真实的钢琴音色，便感知到身后多了一股气场。看来是屋主回来了，他心想。“Hello, Mr. Singer，”他的声音里听不出一点惊慌，“我刚到不久，正在等你。”话毕，D.W.1.24从容不迫地转过身，目光落在长得和任务说明书上一模一样的男子。D.W.1.24已经算是蛮高的了，一米八五，破旧的法兰绒便服也没能掩盖其傲人的肌肉。即便如此，在被称作Mr. Singer的男人面前，D.W.1.24看起来还是毫无胜算。虽然对方依然在自己的安全距离之外，Mr. Singer魁梧的身形依然给D.W.1.24带来了强大的压力。

 

Mr. Singer并没有回应，也没有立刻发难，而是默默走向饭桌，将自己身上的“装备”卸下，放在桌上。他甚至拿起水杯，给自己倒了杯水，喝了两口。他望着窗外，眼神复杂。

 

“要给你倒杯水吗？”他将目光投射到不速之客身上，话语间读不出丝毫敌对。

 

D.W.1.24从衣兜中抽出左手，慵懒地挥了挥，表示不用了，右手在衣兜内稳稳地握住自动手枪，保险销已经打开。他的眼睛由始至终锁定在面前的男人身上，能感受到自己正变得兴奋。如果他被设计成能分泌肾上腺素的话，这种感觉就能很好地解释了。

 

“抱歉，刚在大棚里检查作物收成，弄得有点脏。” Mr. Singer放下了水杯，另一只手也伸进衣服里，大概是摸着武器之类的东西。

 

“种的什么？” D.W.1.24问道，似乎这不过是在讨论天气一样自然。

 

Mr. Singer空着的那只手伸进卸下的“装备”的口袋，抓了一把东西，放在饭桌：“转基因蛋白质幼虫，Wallace公司的产品。”桌上的“幼虫”蠕动着，看起来似乎还活着。这本来是挺令人恶心的，如果在场的两个人能感受到情感的话。“你是来这里杀我的。”这是个陈述句。“是的，Mr. Singer，这是我的工作。” D.W.1.24冷漠地回答。

 

“可悲的一代。你根本不会明白。你没有见过奇迹！” Mr. Singer的情绪变得激动，声音中透露着与明知死亡相矛盾的希望。

 

“Well，闲聊到此为止吧。Mr. Singer，麻烦你望向左上角，让我给你确定型号。”话还没说完，对方大吼了一声，从衣服里抽出一把手术刀，扑向了D.W.1.24。只是一把刀，看来连枪都用不上了。无聊了一天的D.W.1.24决定来个fair fight，享受一点生死相拼的乐趣。他的右手迎向对方持刀的手，一把抓住手腕，改变对方的发力方向，随即弯下腰，绕到对方的外侧，左臂牢牢擒住对方的上臂，右手向下一发力，干净利落地折断了对方的持刀手。Mr. Singer痛苦地叫了出来，手术刀掉落在地上，发出清脆的声响。

 

“传说的Hunter也不外如此嘛。” D.W.1.24隐约有点失望。可能是因为片刻的松懈，Mr. Singer还能发力的另一只手一把抓住了D.W.1.24的衣领，把他往地上使劲一砸，砸得他以为自己要脑震荡了。D.W.1.24的两只手下意识地抓住Mr. Singer的手，试图让对方放手。这很显然是个错误的选择，Mr. Singer非但没那么容易就放过他，反而把他往地上再砸了几下后，一把举起他，一路撞向隔墙，把墙都撞破了。他顺着巨大的墙洞跌向了另一边的空房间，趁着Mr. Singer一瞬间的站姿不稳，利用自身下坠的重力，让Mr. Singer也跌到在地。他抓住这个机会，抡起拳头使劲地砸向Mr. Singer肌肉薄弱之处，尤其是关节，确保对方再无反抗的能力。Mr. Singer的口中吐出了好几股鲜血，满目疮痍，D.W.1.24才停止。“Not so bad, huh.”即便红色的血流已经挂在脸上，D.W.1.24依然兴奋地为对手的负隅顽抗表示赞赏。“Now，如果不想再吃苦头的话，请不要抵抗。” D.W.1.24从衣服里取出了一个类似电击器的仪器，打开了开关，仪器发出滋滋的声音与高频闪光。他将发光处对准了Mr. Singer的一只眼，Mr. Singer的眼球不受控地滑向了左上方，同时发出了呜呜的声音。流程结束后，他拿开了仪器，松开对Mr. Singer的控制，喘着气，后退了几步，与Mr. Singer拉开了距离。

 

“屠杀自己的同类，感觉如何？” Mr. Singer使出全力，撂下了一句狠话。

 

“很遗憾，我们不是同类。我的同类是不需要逃跑的。” D.W.1.24依然冷漠地回应。“我们无冤无仇，可以的话请谅解。这只是我的工作。”说完，D.W.1.24拔出手枪，给了Mr. Singer致命一击。

 

之后便是枯燥无味的善后工作。根据规定，每退休一个在逃复制人，都要取出TA的眼球，以供型号确认。D.W.1.24熟练地抠出Mr. Singer的其中一个眼球，拿到厨房，打开水龙头粗略地冲洗了一下。完事后，他检查了一下自己身上的伤口。流血不算太多，还能走动。确认不影响工作状态后，他拿着眼球走出了平房，探进警车内，取出了一个LAPD证物袋，把眼球放进去。“Castiel，把现场拍下来。”他似乎在对着什么东西说话。“Yes, sir.”对方回应道，随后警车顶部一个类似无人机的机器脱离了警车，飞到平房内部开始了取证工作。D.W.1.24坐进驾驶座，打开了远程通讯，准备给上司做任务简报。又是一次无聊的Hunting，他心想。

 

屏幕出现了上司的模样。“Ma’ma，任务结束了。目标人物已被击毙。”

“确认型号了吗？”

“确认过了，是第8代。”

“上传出厂资料。”

“等一下。” D.W.1.24用手擦了擦座位中间的一个平面，随后把取出来的眼球连着证物袋放在平面上，瞳孔朝底。“资料传过去了。”

“收到了，well done.” D.W.1.24的上司Ellen赞赏道。“这个化名为Bobby Singer的在逃复制人不是单独行动，他与好几个在逃复制人有联系。把他们都找出来，退休掉。”

“Yes, Ma’ma.”

“Sir, 我可能发现了些什么。”一把低沉冷漠的声音向D.W.1.24报告道。

“Hold on, Ma’ma.” D.W.1.24离开警车，来到了人工智能Castiel所说的地方。

 

那是一棵已经死掉的树，是真的树。错综复杂的枝丫显示这棵树生前是多么的茂盛，树干上被刀削似的一道道裂痕显示这棵树已经死去很久了。在树根旁，有一朵小黄花，是真的花，而且很显然还活着。看起来似乎是有人把这朵花摘下来，放在这个特定的位置，以表示某种特定的含义。D.W.1.24弯下腰，捡起了这朵花，拿在手上搓了搓，用鼻子闻了闻人生第一股花香。隐约间有一股淡雅的味道，还挺好闻的。可惜已经被摘下来了，过不了多久就会死了。D.W.1.24心里竟然有点遗憾。既然这朵花是出于某种特定的目的被放在这里，那这下面应该藏着什么东西。“Castiel，扫描一下这片区域，看看能找到什么东西。探测深度开到最大。”“Yes, sir.”

 

D.W.1.24回到警车，取出了另一个证物袋，把花也放进去。不知为何，他竟对这朵花有点留恋，想留着作为自己的纪念品。这时Castiel的扫描结果出来了，Ellen和他能同步看到。“这是什么东西？你先回LAPD，完成基准线测试。我派一支挖掘小队过去。”“Yes, Ma’ma.”

 

看来今天不是一次无聊的Hunting了。

 

 

> _这是2049年。环境污染与恶化使人类文明进入前所未有的困境。Wallace公司的转基因农业技术解决了数十亿人口的饥饿问题，一跃成为世界资本与技术寡头。Wallace公司全面收购了复制人技术，开展自己的复制人生产与研究。_
> 
> _复制人是人类创造出来的，十分接近于人类的机器人。他们拥有人类的血肉，但比人类更强大，力量、速度、耐力都远超人类的极限，同时对环境的适应能力更强，可以在极其恶劣的环境下执行任务。因此，他们被人类用来开拓殖民地。但由泰瑞尔公司生产研发的第8代复制人，由于具有一定程度的自由意识，因此曾有部分复制人发动了针对人类的屠杀。泰瑞尔公司因此破产。Wallace公司在收购了复制人技术后，对复制人进行了改良，推出了第9代复制人。这一代复制人更稳定，对人类命令的服从性更强，至今依然被视为安全的产品，在诸多领域发挥中流砥柱的作用。_
> 
> _违背人类命令的复制人必须被消灭，术语上称之为退休。历史上最著名的一批反叛复制人，是第8代复制人中发动了屠杀的Hunters。Hunters原来是负责退休复制人的复制人士兵/警察，追捕在逃复制人的过程被称之为Hunting。自这次大规模屠杀后，Hunters全部被强制退休。Wallace公司研发出第9代复制人后，重新组织了一批复制人负责Hunting，尤其是要退休所有在逃Hunters。以示区分，这些复制人被称之为Blade Runner。_
> 
> _一般来说，第9代复制人是没有姓名的，只有编号。第8代复制人有极少数的被冠以姓名，这些复制人往往和发明者、制造者有着紧密的联系。D.W.1.24正是这位LAPD外勤便衣警官的编号。_
> 
> _除了复制人外，还有很多人工智能不具备类人肉身，只以数据的形式存在。Castiel正是属于这一类型。他是LAPD配备给警探D.W.1.24，辅助其工作的人工智能。_

 

 

**第二幕**

 

 

警车回到了LAPD。每次执行完与退休有关的任务，Blade Runner都要进行一次创伤后基准线测试。若符合基准线，会被判定可以继续执行任务；若超出基准线，则会被立即退休。

 

“警官D.W.1.24，你准备好接受基准线测试了吗？”另一股冷漠的，带有机械金属感的男声在一个泛着红光的摄影镜头后传出。

D.W.1.24正坐在一个封闭的小房间中间，墙壁是一片白色，看上去似乎铺上了吸音材质，而且能防止人为蓄意破坏。摄影镜头镶在一面墙上。他面朝这个摄影镜头。“Yes, sir.”

 

_（作者语：这是我在《银翼杀手2049》中非常喜欢的一段台词，所以同时给出了英文原文与人人影视字幕组的翻译。感兴趣的朋友可以去查一下这段台词的来历，最好是亲自观看一遍高司令的基准线测试。）_

“Recite your baseline.”

“背诵你的基准线。”

“And blood-black nothingness began to spin.”

“血黑色的虚无开始编织”

摄影镜头下方响起了一声“嘟”。

D.W.1.24 继续背诵自己的基准线：

“A system of cells interlinked within cells interlinked within cells interlinked with one stem.”

“一个网络，细胞之间相连，再相连，与那主干再相连。”

又响起了一声“嘟”。

“And dreadfully distinct against the dark, a tall white fountain played.”

“于是在那黑暗衬托下，呈现一座喷泉向上高喷的白水柱。”

第三声“嘟”响起，D.W.1.24的基准线测试进入到第二部分。当然，虽然测试分成了两部分，实际上两部分之间没有丝毫的停顿。他背诵完专属自己的基准线后，那股机械男声立刻就开始了对他的“提问”，语速极快：

“Cells.”

“细胞。”

D.W.1.24条件反射般地重复关键词：

“Cells.”

“细胞。”

“Have you ever been in an institution? Cells.”

“你去过孤儿院吗？细胞。”

D.W.1.24继续重复关键词，没有丝毫犹豫：

“Cells.”

“细胞。”

“Do they keep you in a cell? Cells.”

“他们把你关在监狱里吗？细胞。”

“Cells.”

“细胞。”看起来D.W.1.24要做的只是听到关键词后立刻重复，这似乎不是很难。

“When you are not performing your duties, do they keep you in a little box? Cells.”

“如果你没有尽责，他们会把你关进小房间吗？细胞。”

“Cells.”

“细胞。”如果D.W.1.24有稍微思考一下自己所处的环境，他或许不会这么迅速地重复机械男声提到的关键词。

“Interlinked.”

“相连。”机械男声换了一个关键词。

“Interlinked.”

“相连。” D.W.1.24依然迅速地重复关键词，仿佛其他的事情一概不重要。

“What’s it like to hold the hand of someone you love? Interlinked.”

“牵着你所爱之人的手是什么感觉？相连。”

“Interlinked.”

“相连。”

“Did they teach you how to feel finger to finger? Interlinked.”

“他们有教过你指尖相对的感觉吗？相连。”

“Interlinked.”

“相连。”

“Do you long for having you heart interlinked? Interlinked.”

“你渴望你的心与人相连吗？相连。”

“Interlinked.”

“相连。”

“Do you dream about being interlinked?”

“你梦想过与谁相连吗？”这一次机械男声没有给出关键词，关键词隐含在“问题”的最后一个单词之中。

D.W.1.24没能像刚才那样极其迅速地重复关键词，稍稍顿了一下。不过他还是在1秒之内意识到了关键词在哪，重复了正确的关键词：

“Interlinked.”

“相连。”

“What’s it like to hold you child in your arms? Interlinked.”

“怀抱你的孩子是什么感受？相连。”机械男声回到了“提问”结束后给出关键词的模式。

“Interlinked.”

“相连。” D.W.1.24显然更习惯于重复被明确标记的关键词，这一次比刚才的反应要迅速得多。

“Do you feel that there’s a part of you that’s missing? Interlinked.”

“你是否觉得自己有一部分缺少了？相连。”

“Interlinked.”

“相连。”

“Within cells interlinked.”

“细胞之间相连。”这次机械男声把要重复的关键词改成了一个短语。

“Within cells interlinked.”

“细胞之间相连。” D.W.1.24只在乎关键词，可能自己都没有意识到关键词变成了短语。

“Why don’t you say that three times? Within cells interlinked.”

“说三遍。细胞之间相连。”

“Within cells interlinked. Within cells interlinked. Within cells interlinked.”

“细胞之间相连。细胞之间相连。细胞之间相连。”

 

接着是一阵突如其来的渗人的沉默，无论是机械男声还是D.W.1.24都没有发出一点声音。可能系统正在运算测试结果，评估D.W.1.24的精神状态。

终于，机械男声打破了沉默状态：“结束了。警官D.W.1.24，你的状态很稳定。你可以去领取任务报酬了。”

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

整个测试，虽然机械男声“提问”了很多“问题”，D.W.1.24也一一给予了“回应”，但实际用时不过1分17秒。

 

 

**第三幕**

 

 

听起来似乎很荒谬，但D.W.1.24是有属于自己的私人财产的。这或许和他从事的工作有关，毕竟他是能够获得任务报酬的。Wallace公司制造出来的复制人更稳定，更愿意服从人类指令，对人类具有更少攻击性。但为了避免30年前大屠杀的悲剧，Wallace公司认为应当要给予合格复制人相对更友好的外部生存环境，以此来维持其内部性格矩阵的稳定。因此，现如今大部分的复制人都有一定的私人财产权，工作以外也具有一定的人身自由。当然，这得看你被设计为从事何种工作了。不过，复制人不被允许拥有别的复制人。这大概是个很有趣的悖论？

 

D.W.1.24开著警车回到了公寓大楼。虽说警车是LAPD发给他的，但他可以把警车用于私人用途。事实上，D.W.1.24还挺爱惜“属于”自己的车子的，他甚至给她取了个名字：Impala。这是他在汽车杂志上看到的一款上世纪60年代美国肌肉车，他很喜欢。不过这样的古董早就灰飞烟灭了，就算真的有，他也绝对买不起。即便如此，他还是给她取了这个名字，仿佛能增加自己与这辆实际上不属于他的工作工具之间的连接。更何况，复制人是没有名字的。命名这个行为本身就具有极强烈的仪式感。D.W.1.24曾经想过给自己取个名字。可是，自己给自己命名，而且这个名字还不会被任何人承认，这种行为实在是太可笑了。他早就习惯了别人称呼他的编号，当然这更可能是因为他被设计成这样。他用自己赚回来的任务报酬买了一个单元，很小，但到底是私人空间。他的报酬不算多，只够他在人流复杂的地段买一个小单元。所以，当他泊好Impala，走在大楼楼梯上时，坐在楼梯无“家”可归的人一路上对他大骂，“Bastard”、“Cocksucker”、“Son of a bitch”之类的。他并不清楚这些人到底是人类还是复制人。一般来说只有人类才会对复制人持有这么大的敌意，但考虑到他的工作，厌恶他的复制人也不在少数。楼里到处是涂鸦与垃圾，肮脏得让人怀疑能否住人。他的单元门外也被涂鸦了，写的是“FUCK OFF SKINNER[1]”。他的单元和Impala不同。Impala是LAPD的财产，对其进行任何形式的破坏，等同于袭警。而他的单元仅仅受私人财产权保护，只要不踏足私人领地，对其外部进行任何污损破坏都不会犯法，如果还有法律这玩意儿的话。

 

D.W.1.24把手放在单元外的指纹识别器，机器确认其身份后，门打开了。终于到家了，D.W.1.24松了一口气。

“Congratulations, Sir. 任务完成，基准线测试也通过了。”Castiel的声音响起了。

“我说过了，在家里，你不用叫我‘Sir’，Cass。” D.W.1.24的声音里略微有点不耐烦，“就像我只会在工作的时候叫你Castiel一样。我希望能在私人空间里舒适一点。”这一次提醒大概也是没用的。

Castiel迟疑地回复道：“F…Fine, Sir.”这样的命令对Castiel来说是很难理解的。

“Never mind.” D.W.1.24仿佛放弃了，只是下一次他还是会提醒Cass的。接着，他去洗手间简单处理了身上的伤口，确保血都止住了。

 

通常，复制人警官是不会把工作用的人工智能带回家的。但D.W.1.24似乎是个耐不住寂寞的人，他喜欢有“人”陪伴。所以他用自己的报酬买了人工智能的承载器与全息投影仪，这样Cass就能离开警车，在他的屋子里，以具体的人像呈现。Cass没有被设计出全息投影状态下的人像，D.W.1.24觉得Cass的声音低沉，工作时一丝不苟，但私下交流时又有点蠢与呆滞，所以他挑了Cass现在投影在自己面前的形象：蓝色的虹膜，黑色短发，套着米色西装大衣，略带一点胡渣，看起来似乎很懒散，但又专心致志地听取自己的“命令”。

 

“Cass，来点音乐。”

一阵钢琴声响起。Cass挑取了一支冷爵士。

“Come on, Cass. 来点经典的。”

“这支就是经典的。”Cass不解地回道。

“我指的AC/DC那种的！Rock it, man!”D.W.1.24似乎很兴奋，“给我来一首Highway to Hell！”

熟悉的前奏响起了。“Sir，我不得不说，你的音乐品味太古典了。” D.W.1.24压根没听到Cass的吐槽，自个儿high了起来。

“你今天看起来很高兴，Sir.”

“什么？！你大点声！我没听见！” D.W.1.24自顾自弹着空气吉他，假装没听清Cass在说什么。“要喝点什么吗，Cass？”

“你知道我没法喝的，Sir.”

“Come on, 别扫兴！” D.W.1.24边说着，边走进厨房，拿出两个玻璃酒杯，各倒了点威士忌进去。“Cheers, Cass.”他举起了其中一个酒杯，对着Cass说道。

“Cheers, Sir.”Cass很喜欢看到D.W.1.24开心的样子。

D.W.1.24一口喝完杯中的酒，然后把另一杯也喝了。酒精的刺激让他觉得很爽，当然，如果这是真的威士忌就更好了。

“要吃晚饭吗？Sir.”

“先等一下。你不想先拆开礼物吗？”

“礼物？为什么会有礼物？”

“因为今天是生日。” D.W.1.24从口袋里拿出了一个盒子。

“生日？谁的生日？你的吗？”Cass被弄糊涂了。

“不是。就当是你的生日吧。Happy birthday, my friend.” D.W.1.24打开了盒子，盒子里装着一支像笔一样的小棒子。

“噢，我知道这是什么，”Cass拧着的眉头舒缓了，“这是便携式人工智能承载器与全息投影仪。”

“Clever boy. 以后你就可以和我一起出外勤了。” D.W.1.24的声音里透露着期待。

“但我们一直都一起出外勤的啊？Sir.”

D.W.1.24 也不太懂该怎么解释：“就，会有那么一点不一样。别管那么多了，我先给你装上。”

“Yes, Sir.”

D.W.1.24打开了墙壁上的人工智能承载器，点击了数据同步按钮。Cass的影像消失了，取而代之的是Wallace公司的标志。一阵小提琴音乐响起，表示数据同步已经完成，Cass的影像重新出现了。

“你看！现在你可以走出这个房间，和我一起执行外勤任务了。可以去你任何想去的地方。I mean, 以全息投影的形象出现。”

“我明白你的意思了。Thank you, Sir.”Cass投射在D.W.1.24的目光变得很柔和，但转瞬即逝，表情重新变得严肃。“Sir, LAPD的来电。”

D.W.1.24的喜悦也渐渐暗淡了：“我知道了。接通吧，Castiel。”一个全息投影的视频界面随即出现在Castiel的身旁。

是Ellen。“Boy, 挖掘队挖出了些东西。我们有一条新线索了，来警署一趟。”

“Yes, Ma’ma.”

D.W.1.24站在门口看着自己的“家”，有点不舍。晚饭都还没来得及吃呢。“Let’s get to work, Castiel.”关上门，D.W.1.24的声音恢复了工作时一贯的冷漠。

 

 

**第四幕**

 

 

挖掘队挖出来的是一个军用个人储物箱。在透视镭射的扫描下，在场的三人发现这个箱子里存储着一副骨骸。

“挺有创意的，用这个来当坟墓。”负责尸检的Gordon打趣地说道。他负责把箱子里的东西拿出来，还原死者生前的骨骼结构，确认死因，诸如此类的事情。总之不是我的活儿就是了，D.W.1.24对分工的直白理解。Gordon在尸检台上按人体学将骨头拼出人的样子，以便检测。

“箱子里只有骨头和头发。应该是Mr. Singer清理了尸体，骨头全部被拆开洗干净了。挖掘队的报告显示箱子附近的土壤年份距今大约26年，骨头的碳同位素检测也能作证她死了有26年了。”

“她？”D.W.1.24从Gordon的话中听出了一点有趣的信息。

Gordon将探测器对准了死者的盆腔附近：“骨骸没有明显的外伤与裂痕，除了一个位置。她的髂骨骨折了。产道狭窄，胎儿应该是卡住了。”工作台前方的屏幕显示着经探测器放大后的画面。

“她当时怀孕了？”Ellen也对这个女人感兴趣了。

Gordon继续检查骨头上的痕迹，放大了可疑的部位。“哼，髂脊上有一些缺口，尖端很细，大概是手术刀。看起来像是紧急剖腹产。切口很整齐，看不到挣扎的痕迹。”

“他生前是个军医，或许他想救她，却没能成功。”D.W.1.24看着那副骨骸，隐约同情这个女人。“他不是凶手。”

“他还费心埋葬了她，一个多愁善感的skin-job[1]。”Gordon又开始了他那伤“人”的调侃。D.W.1.24微微垂下目光，倒是看不出来真的生气。“抱歉。”Gordon听起来也不是真的在向D.W.1.24道歉。

Ellen没有干预这番对话的打算，继续专注于线索：“所以孩子去哪儿了？”

“或许被他吃了。”觉得已经查不出别的线索了，Gordon调侃了最后一个“笑料”，离开了工作台。

 

D.W.1.24接手了工作台。一具有故事的尸体，足以勾起他对这个女人的好奇。他漫无目的地调整着探测器的位置和放大率，试图挖掘更多的故事。Ellen本来对此没什么兴趣，但既然D.W.1.24依然在寻找着线索，她也耐下心看着屏幕。当D.W.1.24对准骨头上的切口放大了好几倍后，屏幕上隐约出现了些痕迹。他调整了一下焦距，痕迹逐渐清晰起来。那不是痕迹，是一串字符。是一串代表复制人型号与编号的字符。他和Ellen对望了一下，两人流露着同样的、深深的惊讶。

 

这是一个怀孕了的复制人。她生下了一个复制人的后代。

 

 

“这不可能！”Ellen正在自己的办公室里踱步，试图抚平自己的焦虑与恐慌。气息不稳的语气显示她做不到，这可能是因为她刚得知了一个绝无可能的真相。

D.W.1.24正站在她面前，看着她在眼前来回走动，同样很难保持一贯专业与冷静的工作态度。

过了好一会儿，Ellen没再踱步，只是背对着D.W.1.24，望着窗外光怪陆离的超大全息投影广告，与仿佛永远不会停的夜雨。这可能不是因为她终于接受了事实，而是因为恐慌已经完全吞没了她。

“一个复制人。还是怀孕了的。哼。”Ellen自嘲道。她给自己倒了杯酒，大口灌下，或许是想要给自己来点刺激，好让自己还能维持稳定，继续工作。她又倒了一杯，拿着酒杯，转身面对D.W.1.24。

“这个世界…是界限分明的。把人类与复制人区分开来。不管哪一边知道这个界限消失了，都会引发战争，或者屠杀。”Ellen试图向D.W.1.24解释事态到底有多严重。“所以你刚才什么都没看到。什么都没发生。”

“Yes, Ma’ma.” D.W.1.24点了点头，毫不犹豫地回应。

“我的职责是维持秩序。这就是我们的工作，维持，秩序。”Ellen似乎不仅想要说服D.W.1.24，还想说服自己。

D.W.1.24迟疑了一下，吸了口气：“您想解决这件事情吗？”

“销毁一切痕迹。”Ellen给出了肯定的，毫无余地的答案。

“包括孩子吗？”D.W.1.24有点为难。

“包括孩子。”还是同样的毫无余地。Ellen已经注意到了D.W.1.24不自然的反应，她不想逼得他太紧。“你还有什么话要说吗？”

“我从未退休过自然出生的东西。”实际上，D.W.1.24的困惑一点都不难理解。

Ellen决定要彻底解决这个问题：“有什么不同？”

“我猜…自然出生的东西是有灵魂的。”这不仅是D.W.1.24在这个问题上的困惑，也是他关于自己最大的困惑。

“你是在拒绝我的命令吗？”Ellen语气中的威胁已经很明显了。

D.W.1.24挺了挺腰杆，望向正前方：“我是被设计成服从命令的，Ma’ma.”

“That’s my boy.” Ellen很高兴自己听到了满意的答案。

D.W.1.24转身准备离开长官的办公室。在他关上门之前，Ellen朝他“嘿”了一声，“你没有那东西也过得挺好的。”听上去Ellen对D.W.1.24还是有点不放心。

“您指什么，Ma’ma.”D.W.1.24握在门把上的手停下来了。

“灵魂。”Ellen的眼睛没有看向D.W.1.24。

 

> _[1]Skinner和Skin-job都是专门用来骂复制人的话，大概相当于劣种。这种蔑称一般出自对复制人不尊重的人类。_

 

 

**第五幕**

 

 

“可悲的一代。你根本不会明白。你没有见过奇迹！”

 

坐在Impala中的D.W.1.24，直直地望着前方。Impala穿梭在摩天大楼之间，楼面永不熄灭的LED发出各式各样绚丽的灯光，倾泻在完全不关注其广告内容的D.W.1.24脸上。不知为何，当他得知有一个复制人后代自然出生了，Bobby Singer曾经对他说过的一番话，便反复地在他的脑海里回放。

 

这大概就是他所说的奇迹吧，他是对的，我的确没见过奇迹。

 

这一次的任务和以往的很不一样，他依然在Hunting，但他搞不清要退休的到底是什么。这倒不会妨碍他保持专业水准，根据已有的线索开展调查。他正驾驶Impala前往Wallace公司的地球总部，那里存储着绝大部分复制人的身份信息。

 

Wallace地球总部的办公楼大得吓人。倒不是说办公楼有多高，有多宏伟。考虑到如今高耸入云的摩天大楼比比皆是，单纯的大，是没法让人感到震撼的。那是一个类似于金字塔的建筑，当你逐渐靠近它时，那种压迫感会不断增强，仿佛整个世界都在压向你，让你喘不过气。更何况这还是夜晚，办公楼的墙体只发出一些飞行指示灯，除此之外一片黑暗，压迫感就更强了。

 

D.W.1.24微微弯下身段，将自己的警官证出示给坐着的前台接待员。“Hello, 我是警官D.W.1.24，LAPD。”

接待员看了眼证件，“Hello, officer. What can I help you?”

D.W.1.24收起了证件，“我想要查一个复制人的编号。”

“有DNA吗？”

D.W.1.24从皮夹克内侧的口袋取出一个证物袋，递到接待员面前，“我有头发。”

接待员接过了证物袋，把袋子里的头发取了出来。他打开了桌上一个扫描仪，将头发放了进去。D.W.1.24扫了眼空无一人的大厅，等待着接待员的回复。

“噢，这是个旧型号。还是大断电之前的。”接待员双手紧握起来，“这就会有点难找了。大断电之后大部分数据都丢失了。留下来的那些，”他松开双手，向D.W.1.24比划了一下，“几乎是一片混乱。”

 

在一个办公室里，有两个女人正坐着交谈。办公室里倾洒着近似阳光的灯光，看起来接近于黄昏时分，而且不难发现，这些灯光是透过波光粼粼的水面投射下来的。办公室内的装潢简约又不失优雅，看得出来，这是一个高级行政人员的办公室。

其中一个穿着高领白衣的女人正在倒一杯热茶。“您可以根据自己的需要，随心所欲地定制复制人。您能让他们和人类尽可能地相似，不过据我所知，您是想要把他们投放到钻井作业当中。是我的话，就不会把钱花在外表、智力、性格这些东西上面。除非您想要在订单里加一些情趣型号？”这个女人的声音也是如此的优雅、恬静，甚至让原本毫无感情的话语，听起来也那么的悦耳动听。她看上去没打算给面前的客人也倒一杯茶，这似乎是很没有礼貌的。不过考虑到客人不过是全息投影，客人实际上并不在现场，这点冒犯是可以被原谅的。

这时，办公桌上响起了提示音。女人离开了座椅，回到办公桌前，把右手放到办公桌上，轻轻点击了一下提示框。桌上的LED弹出了一个信息框，画面里是警官D.W.1.24提供的那缕头发，以及刚被挖掘出来不久的那个复制人编号。

女人转向客人的全息投影，微微抬起了一下嘴角，似乎是想要摆出微笑：“Excuse me, 我们改日再谈，可以吗？”

 

接待员和D.W.1.24一前一后地行走在一个类似于图书馆的仓库里。这个仓库如此之大，恍惚间让人感觉置身亚历山大图书馆里。这只是个比喻，已经没有活着的人能讲述亚历山大图书馆的辉煌。很奇怪的是，如果大断电之后留下来的数据真的是一片混乱的话，是怎么做到分门别类摆放得如此有序的。

“所有人都记得大断电的时候自己在哪。你呢？”

“那是我生产之前的事了。”D.W.1.24没有任何关于大断电的真实印象，他只能从资料中试图理解那次不亚于大屠杀的浩劫。

“Emmm, 我当时在家里和父母度过了黑暗的十天。所以机器都停止运行了，等来电的时候，我们的数据都被抹去了。照片，文件，所有的数据，puff，”接待员打了个响指，“全都没了。银行记录也没了，不过那无关紧要。很有趣的是，保留下来的数据全都是纸质的。毕竟我们把所有数据都存储在硬盘里，一切的一切。”

 

闲聊之间，他俩拐进了其中一列“书”架。接待员在架子上找了一会儿，随后拉开了其中一个抽屉，抽屉里存放着很多玻璃片，玻璃片上刻着一些看不懂的字符。他拿出了其中一片玻璃片，举起来，让更多的光线透过玻璃片，试图阅读残缺的数据。

接待员撇了撇嘴，口吻听起来是如此的无足轻重：“很零碎，没多少有用的信息。复制人生产禁令颁布前出厂的上一代复制人，标准配置，泰瑞尔公司制造的。”

“还有别的吗？”

“剩下的都是些不重要的信息。”

“不重要，huh.”D.W.1.24不太满意。

这时“书”架另一侧出现了那个白衣女人，“我们肯定还能提供一些有用的信息。”接待员闻声立刻收起了那副吊儿郎当的模样，低着头，迅速走过去，把手里的那块玻璃片交到女人的手中。看来她的确是一位高级行政人员。

她看着手上那块玻璃片，不紧不慢地走向D.W.1.24。“又找回了一个旧复制人。30年的一件悬案终于结束了。谢谢你，警官。”说着，她又微微抬起嘴角，试图摆出微笑。她走到D.W.1.24的身边，把玻璃片放回抽屉里，关上抽屉。“Mr. Wallace派我来的，我叫Ruby。”她向D.W.1.24伸出了一只手。

D.W.1.24的眉角抬了起来。“他给了你名字，”D.W.1.24也伸出手，和Ruby完成了一个握手礼，“你肯定很特别。”

Ruby的表情是如此难以捉摸。她再次重复了事实，显得有些多余：“我是Mr. Wallace的代表。请跟我来。”

 

Ruby领着D.W.1.24走向了办公大楼的深处。他们正走下一段楼梯，似乎是要走向地下室。

“老一代复制人败坏了整个项目的名声。”Ruby像在做产品展示一样，向D.W.1.24“推销”自己的公司：“你不觉得这是Mr. Wallace带给世界的礼物馈赠吗？”这时他们走进了一条走廊，走廊两端摆放着产品陈列柜，陈列柜里漂浮着第9代复制人的测试版本，全裸的。“如果不是Mr. Wallace收购了泰瑞尔公司，让这项技术死灰复燃，外星殖民地也不会这么兴旺。我们做出的贡献远不止如此。”越走越深，D.W.1.24看到陈列柜上的标签开始出现了第8代的字样。

“有人曾和你提过，作为一位Blade Runner，你被设计得太好看了吗？”Ruby听起来如此的云淡风轻，否则D.W.1.24会以为她又是一个想要调情的性感女郎。

“哼，你不是第一个这么说的，也不会是最后一个。”D.W.1.24不露痕迹地邪笑了一下。这是为数不多能让他在工作时打破冷漠态度的话题。他自己有时候也挺困惑的，毕竟太好看的脸蛋，惹火的身材，对于一位外勤便衣来说，并不是一件好事，在人群中太容易被辨识出来了。当然，如果他想要来段一夜情，这幅皮囊就显得很方便。

“或许我们可以根据你的形象，设计一款情趣型号，甚至可以设计全息情趣人偶。”Ruby似乎是认真的。

尽管外在形象并不是D.W.1.24的私人财产，但想到可能有别的女人或男人与长得和自己一模一样的“人偶”做爱，他还是感到了强烈的不适应。

万幸的是，他们终于到达目的地，这段令他不适的对话可以结束了。

“到了，所有废弃信息都在这里。你很幸运，Mr. Wallace很喜欢收集数据。”Ruby把自己的眼球对准一个探测仪，身份与权限被确认无误后，又一个仓库的门打开了。不过门开到一半时卡住了。“好久没有人来了，很抱歉。”Ruby这次摆出了个抱歉的微笑，用蛮力推开了仓库门。

 

这个仓库看起来要小得多，随着Ruby和D.W.1.24一步一步走进仓库里，灯光也同步地一行一行地亮起来。一个抽屉自动打开了，里面存放着很多摆放整齐的玻璃球，以及一个读取玻璃球信息的仪器。

“我们那时所有的内存数据，在大断电时都受到了损害。”她给右手套上了白手套，“不过有时会有片段幸存。”她拿起了其中一个玻璃球，把它放到了读取仪器上。仪器接收了玻璃球，然后用高频激光对玻璃球进行扫描。仪器上方的屏幕开始读取数据。这个玻璃球是泰瑞尔公司的一个旧档案，是一段视频。

 

画面出现了一只眼睛，占据着整个屏幕，不时地眨眼。一个男人提问道：“你有个儿子，他向你展示他的蝴蝶标本和杀虫罐。”

一个女人立即回答：“我会带他去看医生。”

声音不太清晰，有很多“滋滋”的杂音。

男人顿了顿，又问道：“有只黄蜂爬到你的手臂上。”

女人依然迅速地回答：“我会杀了它。”

“你在读一本杂志，其中有一页是一个女人的全裸照。”

“这是在测试我是不是复制人，还是在测试我是不是同性恋，Mr. Winchester？”

“请直接回答问题。”

杂音消失了，视频也播放完毕了。

 

“这是在做测试，这个测试名叫Voight-Kampff（译作人性测试），是那时候用来区分人类与复制人的。”Ruby解释道，“她的测试结果很完美，几乎没人察觉出来她其实是复制人。你找到她的方式有什么不寻常的地方吗？甚至还开了个档案进行正式调查？”Ruby望向D.W.1.24。

D.W.1.24没打算让她知道不必要的信息：“你知道那些人是怎么看待旧型号的。他们掌握了这些复制人的下落后晚上会睡得更好。”D.W.1.24瞥了瞥读取仪，“她喜欢他。”D.W.1.24是指刚才视频中的那两副声音。

“谁？”

“Winchester警官。她想激怒他。”

Ruby的语调稍稍褪下了若即若离的感觉，玩味地望着D.W.1.24，和他谈论起一对30年前的男女。“被问及私人问题的时候会让人亢奋。会让人觉得…被需要。”Ruby肯定是故意拉长尾音，制造停顿的。“你喜欢你的工作吗？警官。”这很显然是一个私人问题。D.W.1.24这次毫不掩饰地邪笑了起来，试图进入调情的状态。

一股小提琴音乐响起，“Sir，我在LAPD的档案库里找到了这位Winchester警官的资料。”是Castiel的声音。

D.W.1.24的邪笑不自觉地扭曲了，气氛变得异常尴尬。“这很罕见，”Ruby倒是显得很自在，“给工作用的人工智能买了要价不菲的便携式承载器与全息投影仪，这个人工智能还被设定为男性。我没法为你更改这个人工智能的设定，它虽然是我们公司出产的，但提供给警方的编程与情趣型号的编程是不太一样的。你喜欢的话，我倒是可以给你推荐一些情趣型号。不用担心，会有符合你的口味的。”她又回到了工作狂的状态。

Damn it! Cass! 我回去后要好好修理你一顿，D.W.1.24内心暗暗咒骂，似乎他真的有办法给Cass带来物理层面的伤害。更糟糕的是，他这时候竟然想起了Ruby之前提议过用他的外在形象设计一款全息情趣人偶。这个想法太糟糕了，得赶紧打住。D.W.1.24立刻转换话题：“好吧，感谢Mr. Wallace让你来接待我。”暧昧的气氛已经没了，还有工作要做，D.W.1.24找不到继续逗留的理由。

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

**第六幕**

 

 

_**【LAPD警员档案库，11:20PM】** _

 

“Castiel.”

“Sir.”

“你知道你刚才打扰我和美女调情了吗？”

“…那是调情吗？”

“Apparently, dumbass.”

“Sorry, Sir.”

“我不需要你的道歉，我需要你认识到自己的错误，下一次当我和别人调情时别来打扰我。明白了吗，Castiel？”

“Yes, Sir.”

D.W.1.24手里拿着警官John Winchester的档案，长长地叹了口气。“嘿，Cass？”

“有什么吩咐吗？”

“你到公共网络上搜索一下男女调情指南，下载下来，总结规律。下一次或许你就能意识到我在和别人调情了。”

“明白了。”

 

Cass没再发出声音，看来似乎在“学习”什么是调情。D.W.1.24屏蔽了杂念，专心阅读这位Winchester警官的履历。档案显示，Winchester曾经是LAPD最出色的一位Hunter，不仅退休了最多的复制人，而且成功退休了发动大屠杀的核心恐怖分子。最有趣的是，直到他失踪之前，他一直没有意识到自己实际上是复制人。Huh，一个以为自己是人类的复制人，退休掉那么多自己的同僚，真是讽刺得有诗意。真想知道他发现了真相时有什么反应，D.W.1.24无意间冒出了这个想法。

 

这位Winchester警官的确在失踪那年去过泰瑞尔公司，不过这段经历在档案上语焉不详，D.W.1.24甚至不知道Winchester有没有见到视频里的那个女人。他没法在这位警官的档案里，了解更多关于这个女人的信息。他翻了翻Winchester的Hunting记录，发现他和自己一样，几乎全是独自行动。唯一一个和他合作过的警官，D.W.1.24在警员电子档案库中搜索了一下，发现他两年前已经在养老院去世了。

 

这条线索到这里就断了。D.W.1.24不太满意自己的工作表现，觉得自己现在应该已经要找到些实际的线索了。他觉得自己的状态不太对劲，决定先休息一下。对于警官D.W.1.24来说，所谓的休息，就是坐在酒吧里，等着某个火辣的女人接近，来段一夜情。

 

“Cass，线索断了。我去休息一下。”

“Sir，离这里最近而且还在营业的酒吧是Seb’s，已经设置好车上的自动导航了。”

“That’s my boy.”

 

当D.W.1.24来到了Cass给自己找的这家酒吧时，他决定把刚才对Cass的表扬收回。这他妈竟然是一家爵士酒吧。有时候他真的很想黑进Castiel的原始数据库，把他的默认喜好音乐类型改成Rock ‘n’ Roll。如果D.W.1.24有被设计成熟练掌握编程语言的话。好吧，反正都来了，姑且坐一会儿，看今晚能钓到什么妹子。

 

 

_**【Wallace公司地球总部，Mr. Wallace的卧室，10:50PM】** _

 

Ruby慢慢地从阴影中走出来。Mr. Wallace的卧室相当阴暗，只有正中央有一些光照。卧室的周边是水池，中央有一片陆地。黑暗中的水似乎能吞没一切。卧室整体空旷而安静。

 

“欢迎回来，Sir. 您想在装运之前检查一下新型号吗？”Ruby说话时会造成一些回音。

Mr. Wallace的嗓音浑厚，语速平缓，却咄咄逼人：“天使永远不该不拿礼物就进入天堂。你能至少说出‘婴孩诞生’吗？”

Ruby没有回答，只是默默地低下了头。

“Mmm，新型号，”Mr. Wallace从床上站了起来，走向Ruby，“让我们来看看她吧。”Mr. Wallace站得离Ruby足够近，让她能看清他那泛白的虹膜。Mr. Wallace是失明的。

 

 

在房间的正中央，有一个裸体的女人，被黏在一块悬空的塑胶布上，塑胶布从天花板的洞口伸下来。可能是重力的缘故，女人身上的粘液不足以让她继续黏在塑胶布。她掉了下来，落在下方的黑色软垫。然后，她好像突然能呼吸了一般，没有节奏地大喘了几口气，浑身发抖，蜷缩了起来。随着空气的注入，她有力气做其他的事情了。她做的第一件事情，是啜泣。而方才她所黏着的那块塑料布，已经缓缓地上升，从洞口回到天花板的上方。

 

Mr. Wallace走到她面前，跪了下来，一只手抚上她的头，另一只手摸到她的下巴，把她的头抬起来，让她面对着自己。Mr. Wallace的双手因此沾满了那个女人身上的黄色粘液。“第一反应，人们会感到恐惧，以此来保护自己的肉体。”Mr. Wallace抬起了头，话语间充满了愉悦，“真是迷人。在我们还没搞清楚自己是什么之前，我们就害怕失去了。”Mr. Wallace低下头，对着女人的方向说道：“生日快乐。”随后，他收回了双手，任由女人再次瘫在软垫上。

 

站在身后，目睹了这一切的Ruby，不自觉地流下了一行眼泪。

 

Mr. Wallace坐到一张椅子上，用一条干净的毛巾擦拭着手上的粘液。“现在，让我们看看你吧。”Ruby听见后，打开手上一个真正的木盒子，从中取出了一块不起眼的装置。她轻轻地抚开Mr. Wallace颈后的头发，将装置安在了在耳朵后方的一个类似于洞口的地方。装置与洞口完美地贴合在一起。这时，复数的小型飞行器飞进了房间，每个飞行器的前端都有一个摄像头。飞行器有条不紊地飞向房间的各个方位，如果这些摄像头能由同一个人看到的话，那么这个房间对他而言已经是360度无死角。有好几个飞行器环绕着那个女人，此时女人已经站了起来，而Mr. Wallace的眼神变得异常的凶狠。

 

“我们制造天使，来造福文明社会。是的，过去有过坏天使，我现在造的是好天使。因此我们征服了九个新世界。”其中一个飞行器飞到女人的左前方，女人不自觉地看了过去。“九个。”Mr. Wallace的声线压得更低了，“孩子数手指头都能数到九，那些星球应该全都属于我们！”话末，他用足了中气，整个房间回荡着他的愤怒。Ruby立即颤抖着回应：“Yes, Heil Lucifer.”Ruby的面前也有一个飞行器。

 

“文明的每次飞跃都是建立在可支配的一次性劳动力之上，我们不再对奴隶感兴趣，除非是改造过的。”这个被世人以Mr. Wallace所知晓，却被Ruby尊称为Lucifer的男人，手里拿着一把手术刀，指尖轻轻滑过刀刃，“但我只能制造这么多了。”他缓慢地站了起来，走向那个女人，一只手拂开了女人垂在身前的双手，另一只手抚上她的阴部。“那贫瘠的牧场，寸草不生，因咸碱而荒芜。”他反复地抚摸女人光滑无物的阴部，“就是这里。星际间的死域。”女人因被抚摸而微微颤抖。“我们必须为天堂而改变这里。”话毕，他握紧手术刀，深深地插进了女人一贫如洗的阴部，切开，看起来像极了人类的阴道口。Ruby没能直接看到，但听到刀刃划过肉体的声音，听到血流如注的声音，她还是不自禁地抖动了一下。而大量的鲜血，已经从那女人的伤口，流满了两条腿。她并没有喊痛，也没有哭，只是咬紧牙关，什么都说不出来。Lucifer的一只手再次抚上了女人的脸庞，“我无法让他们生育，我发誓我试过了。我们需要比以往更多的复制人，数百万，由此来制造数万亿。”他的声线变得极其温柔：“我们可以攻占伊甸园，并夺回她。”接着，他闭上眼，吻向了那个垂死的女人。嘴唇分离，一条粘液的丝线被拉长，又因太长而自己断掉。Lucifer缓慢地转过身，双手在背后握住，走向Ruby：“泰瑞尔公司最后的秘密，生育。已经完成了，却被弄丢了。但有一个孩子，”那个女人仿佛失去了所有力气，倒下了，“把孩子带给我。Find The Chosen One[2]。”” Heil Lucifer.”

 

Lucifer的左手轻轻地抚上了Ruby的肩膀，稍稍加重了力道，随即又松开了，走向门口。“最出色的天使，对吧？Ruby。”Lucifer已经快走出房间了，丢下了这么一句话，把房间留给站在那儿一动不动看着那具尸体的Ruby，和那个已经没有呼吸，被Lucifer称之为“荒原”的女人。那些小型飞行器跟着他离开了。

 

 

_**【Seb’s酒吧，11:58PM】** _

 

D.W.1.24在喝下第二杯劣质仿威士忌时，他已经察觉到自己被跟踪了。”Keep your eyes sharp, Castiel.”他低声向Castiel发出指令。这意味着Castiel不仅开启了便携式承载器能负荷的最大探测功率，而且联动了Impala上的LAPD通讯系统。稍有不测，Castiel会立即向LAPD发出增援信号。不过考虑到复制人警员在警署的地位，会回应的可能只有D.W.1.24的上司Ellen。

 

这家爵士酒吧并不阻止性工作者进来揽客，前提是他们要交入场费。一个戴着墨镜的黑衣女子，看上去至少有50岁了。她对身边几个穿着暴露的姑娘低声发出指令：“那个穿着深色皮夹克的男人，是他杀死了Singer。查清楚他知道些什么。”这几个姑娘随即扭动着婀娜的身姿，漫步围上了D.W.1.24。

 

“帅哥你好啊。”其中一个姑娘发出了自以为妩媚的声音，“一个人吗？”

另一个姑娘近距离看清了D.W.1.24，紧张地用西班牙语说道：“他是个Blade Runner，我认得他。他很危险，你们走不走？”看来她在向两个同伴说话。

第三个姑娘依然把一只手贴在D.W.1.24的肩膀上，微微地笑道：“It’s OK. It’s Fine.”她的两位同伴摇了摇头，远离了他们俩。

 

D.W.1.24饶有趣味地看着这场闹剧。而当眼前的这个姑娘明明已经知道了他的身份，依然选择留下来挑逗他时，他觉得要把给Cass的表扬还给他，甚至要加码。今晚真是不虚此行。

 

她在D.W.1.24旁边的空位坐下，靠得更近了：“终于只剩下我们两个了。”

D.W.1.24把头向那两个姑娘的方向倾了倾：“你听见她说的了，你知道我是什么人。”

她耸了耸肩，笑得更灿烂了：“So?”

“So, maybe, ” D.W.1.24故意拖长了尾音，还弄得抑扬顿挫，磁性的嗓音听起来性感极了，“you should be sacred of me.”

“但是你的绿眼睛太好看了，我舍不得。”如果这两个人在任何一种私密空间里，哪怕是臭烘烘的公厕隔间，D.W.1.24都已经扒掉她那什么都遮不住的衣服了。“我想你应该不会杀我的吧？”

天呐，我已经硬了。“这要看情况了，你是什么型号？”D.W.1.24难得遇到一个合拍的调情高手，决定在上本垒之前再玩一会儿前戏。

她的手指顺着D.W.1.24放在桌面的手，隐约间竟让他想起了基准线测试里的那句“指尖相对的感觉”。她靠得太近了，再近一点就会亲上了：“为什么你不看看我眼球的下方，自己找出答案呢？”

一阵小提琴音乐又响起了。FUCK YOU, CASTIEL!!! SCREW YOU FUCKING IDIOT AI(Artificial Intelligence, 即人工智能)! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! D.W.1.24在心里大概把所有会的脏话都骂了一遍，这个愚蠢的，又一次黄了好事的Castiel。“噢，我还以为我们俩聊得很愉快呢，没想到你有个可爱的爱吃醋的虚拟女友。”她的兴致好像一点都没有消退，“我不介意来个threesome。”

“咳咳。”Jesus Christ. 那是Castiel的声音。I’m gonna be sick.

她的笑容仿佛冻僵了：“抱歉这位看不见的朋友，容我纠正，是虚拟男友。”她把手抽走了，“Well, 我不觉得自己刚才会错了意。所以，”她从身体上一个无法描述的位置抽出了一小卷纸条，“如果哪天你有兴致，你知道该怎么找我。”把纸条放进D.W.1.24的指缝后，她从座位上站起来，准备离开。”By the way, my name is Jo.”

“你竟然有一个名字？谁给你取的？”Jo真是一次又一次地刷新D.W.1.24对她的兴趣极限。

Jo抿了抿嘴，仿佛D.W.1.24提了个很愚蠢的问题：“我给自己取的。”

“有人承认吗？”在Jo看来，如果刚才D.W.1.24的问题还只是愚蠢，这个问题已经到了愚不可及的地步。”Who cares? 不过既然你这么问了。我的姐妹们都叫我Jo。”说完，她头也不回地就走了。被留下一人的D.W.1.24愣住了，甚至忘了要对Cass发火。

 

好吧，他还是记起来要对Cass发火了，不过是在他结了酒账，回到Impala，坐在驾驶座上时。

“Castiel.”

“S…Sorry, Sir.”

“好吧，有进步，知道打断了我和别人的调情。不对！也就是说你已经知道我在调情了！你是故意打断的！你最好给我个充分的理由，不然以后休想让我随身携带那支愚蠢的笔！Fuck me, 我怎么这么蠢，还给你买了那支该死的笔！”

“我只是…探测到那三个女人是受别人指示来接近你的。我觉得你会有危险。”末了，Cass没忘了加上一句”Sir.”

…

“Thank you, Cass. By the way，其实我知道她接近我是有别的意图的。”

“所以…我可以全息投影在副驾上吗？...Sir？”

“不行。我还没原谅你。”

“Yes, Sir.” Cass听起来有点不开心。

D.W.1.24已经注意到了。让Cass全息投影其实没什么大不了的，但他想一个人静一静。他没法不介怀Jo那么自然地自我命名，更加没法不介怀竟然有人会真的承认她给自己取的名字。等一下，那Castiel呢？他的名字又是怎么来的？D.W.1.24以前好像真的从未仔细思考过这个问题。Castiel是LAPD指派给他，协助他工作的。“Cass”也是他嫌音节太长，又有点寂寞，才给Castiel取的昵称。仔细想想，他好像太把Castiel的“陪伴”视作理所当然了。

“Cass，你的名字是怎么来的？”

“你是指‘Castiel’吗，Sir？”

“对。”

很罕见地，Castiel很可能是头一回没有立刻回答D.W.1.24。紧接着，Castiel甚至头一回“违背”了“上司”的命令。“或许有一天我会告诉你的。”

 

> _[2]The Chosen One在本文具有一定的基督教色彩。直译为“被选中的人”，在基督教中可以指“选民”，也可以指“救世主”。当这个短语指代的是一个特定的人时，翻译为“救世主”会更准确。因此，在本文中，The Chosen One应当理解为“救世主”。在基督教中，救世主是指耶稣。之所以会引入这个宗教概念，一方面是因为在《银翼杀手2049》当中，复制人的后代原本就带有“救世主”的色彩，另一方面是因为“救世主”的概念经常出现在科幻作品里，当代经典作品有《黑客帝国》三部曲。_

 

 

**第七幕**

 

 

_**【Bobby Singer的平房，11:38AM】** _

 

D.W.1.24驾驶着Impala，回到了退休Bobby Singer的那栋平房。他手上已经没什么线索是有价值的了，这里是他能想到的最接近真相的地方。他决定先回一趟现场，看能不能找到些什么。

 

昨晚跟踪他的那伙人，或许也算是一条线索。但他对那伙人一无所知，贸然接近无异于送羊入虎口。当时，他坐在Impala上，出于职业习惯，对自己进行了一遍搜身，看有没有被放置什么跟踪装置或者窃听装置。当他脱掉皮夹克，检查法兰绒衬衫时，发现在衬衫领子的内侧，有一个微型粘性装置。这伙人比我想象的要专业多了，这么想着的D.W.1.24用食指把这个微型装置拿起来，再和拇指一掐，把这玩意儿disable掉。至于那卷小纸条，他凑到鼻子前，尝试过寻找Jo的气味后，就从车窗扔出去了。

 

昨晚Cass说的那句话，他没有忘记。可能是之前已经被Jo震撼到了，所以Cass违背命令这一行为没有想象中那么让他感到震惊。他再次为自己没被设计成精通编程语言感到遗憾，不然他或许能绕过Cass的安全协议，看看这个人工智能脑子里到底装的什么。

 

 

D.W.1.24从皮夹克内侧的口袋拿出了一把伸缩刀，割开了用来保护现场的塑料布。他在现场走了一圈，试图找出被忽略的线索。Mr. Singer生前放在饭桌上的转基因蛋白质幼虫，看起来似乎已经死掉了，没再蠕动，而且隐约间有些变质的气味传了出来。墙上那个被砸出来的洞，是如此的触目惊心，D.W.1.24觉得如果自己不是复制人的话，早就被砸成肉泥了。屋里的摆设是如此的少，D.W.1.24不禁开始怀疑是否要把每件摆设都拆开来，看有没有什么信息被隐藏在沙发的海绵里。

 

当他的手再次不自觉地抚上那架钢琴的琴盖上时，他回想起，Mr. Singer打断他之前，他正打算掀开琴盖，听一听真实钢琴的音色。这回没人打断他了，他把琴盖掀了起来。琴键上覆着薄薄的一层灰尘，看来这位Mr. Singer很久没有弹过她了。这时，D.W.1.24注意到了一点不寻常之处。其中一个白键比其他白键要稍稍低一点。他用中指弹了下，钢琴只发出了一声钝响，而且这个白键没有复位，就这么沉了下去。他试着弹一下隔壁的几个白键，钢琴都发出了不算清脆的琴音。他再弹了弹那个塌下去的白键，目光移到钢琴上方的盖子。他把盖子掀开，钢琴的内部结构呈现在他的面前。与沉下去的琴键连接的那条琴弦上，绑住了一个生锈的小金属盒。他伸了一只手进去，把这个金属盒取了出来，翻开金属盒的盖子。里面有一只肮脏的袜子，婴儿款，应该是属于那个出生的孩子。他把袜子拿出来后，发现里面还有一张类似于纸片的东西。他把金属盒倒转，让这张纸片借着重力落在他的手掌上。那是一张照片。和现在的照片不太一样，这张照片是静止的。照片里有一个大着肚子的金发女人，牵着一个金发小男孩的手。他们看起来是那么的恬静与自然。他俩的背后是那棵现在已经死掉的树，树枝上还挂着几片黄绿色的叶子，看来当时那棵树还活着。D.W.1.24把照片翻了过来，照片的背后写着：“My babies Sam and Dean”，字迹优雅、温柔。他嗅到了些危险的气息了。这不可能。他把照片揣进裤兜里，决定把那个荒唐的想法抛诸脑后，专心工作。

 

他走出了平房，接近那棵死掉的树。地上有一个方形的坑，是挖掘队挖出那个女人尸骨的地方。他环绕着这棵尸体，走了一圈。当他回到那个坑附近时，他在树根处发现了一些数字，那些数字是刻在树上的，被泥土掩盖了大半。他半蹲下来，用手刨开那些土，看到了数字的全貌。5.2.23。不，这不可能。D.W.1.24站了起来，呆滞地望着那串数字，咀嚼着背后的含义。这时，一股强烈的寒意侵袭了他的全身，一个埋藏在他脑海深处的画面展现在他的面前。他仿佛回到了孩提时期，手里揣着一个小小的木马玩偶，站在一堆熊熊燃烧的锅炉火前，似乎想要下定什么决心。现实中的他慌张地向后退了几步，环顾四周，担心被其他人看到他发现了什么。他不知道的是，Castiel虽然没有将自己全息投影，但他将这一切都“看在眼里”，而且他十分清楚这串数字对D.W.1.24来说意味着什么。

 

 

D.W.1.24把觉得有价值的线索拍下来后，重新坐回Impala。此时，平房与塑料大棚燃起了熊熊烈火，仿佛D.W.1.24记忆中的那股锅炉火，又仿佛是D.W.1.24要将这荒唐的可能彻底抹去的决然。

 

 

_**【LAPD停尸房，19:42PM】** _

 

Gordon今天下班得比较晚，所以当他走进停尸房，准备锁门，发现停尸房里还有别人时，他有点惊讶。是那个叫Ruby的女人，自然，Gordon并不知道她的名字与来历。她打开了其中一个冷柜，正在装包昨天挖掘出来的那具骨骸。

“嘿，你不能拿。”Gordon走到Ruby面前，试图阻止她。

“噢，我有走正常程序的，也有文件证明。我带在身上呢，你能帮我拿一下这个吗？”她把一根股骨递给Gordon，从包里拿出了一份印着LAPD字样的文件，文件被装在一个透明的塑料袋里。“你检查一下吧。”

Gordon接过了文件，进行确认。Ruby趁他没注意自己的空档，走到了他的身后，一记手刀劈上了Gordon的后颈。看上去Ruby压根就没用上多大的劲，但Gordon痛苦地“唔”了一声后，失控地倒在了地上。他的眼白泛红，暗红色的血从眼睛、鼻孔和耳孔不断地流出，痛苦地抽搐着，半开的口腔还有一些血因身体的抽搐而喷出来。Ruby冷漠地看了一眼，迈过Gordon，继续装包骨骸。

 

 

_**【D.W.1.24的公寓，20:27PM】** _

 

“Gordon死了，”Ellen快步地走进D.W.1.24的公寓里，D.W.1.24跟在她的身后，“骨头不见了。”Ellen转身看着D.W.1.24，“消息泄露了，这才过了多久？你查到了什么，千万别告诉我什么都没查到。”

D.W.1.24脱下了皮夹克，挂在门口附近的衣钩上，从皮夹克的内侧取出了今天上午找到的一些线索，递给了Ellen。“我找到了这些。”

“一只袜子？”Ellen感到有点难以置信，“在哪找到的？”

“Singer的屋子。”

“还有别的吗？”Ellen翻看D.W.1.24拍下来的那几张现场照片。

“我把别的一切都烧了。”

Ellen举着拍下了5.2.23的那张照片，焦躁地看向D.W.1.24：“那这个又是什么？是日期之类的吗？是出生日期吗？还是死亡日期？”

“我暂时还不知道。”

Ellen把照片摔到饭桌上，拿起了D.W.1.24的那瓶伪威士忌，“我是他妈的唯一一个意识到发生了什么的人吗？！这会毁掉世界的，boy！”她给自己倒了一大杯酒，仰头灌了下去，然后重重地呼出了一口气。

 

 

Ellen坐着，翘着二郎腿，手肘撑在饭桌上，手里拿着酒杯。她看起来已经喝了不少了。“我认识很多复制人，都很有用。但和你待在一起时，我有时候会忘了。”她听起来已经有点微醺了。她望向了窗外，“我小时候还一个复制人都没有。”她把头歪了歪，看着同样坐着，离她有一米远的D.W.1.24：“你还记得什么吗？在你调到我的辖下前，你还记得什么吗？”

D.W.1.24看着Ellen，觉得对话的发展方向不太对。“我有记忆，但大多不是真实的，是被植入的[3]。”

“和我讲一个吧，讲讲你的童年。”

D.W.1.24舔了舔嘴唇：“我觉得和别人讲自己的童年会很奇怪，”他嘲笑了一下自己，“因为我没有童年[3]。”

Ellen明白了这个笑话的可笑之处，会心一笑，把杯里的酒喝完了。“如果我和你说这是个命令，你会说吗？”

D.W.1.24望着Ellen身后的墙壁，稍稍失神，试图回忆他的“童年”：

 

“我记得我有个玩具，一匹木头小马，上面刻着些字。我好像是打算把它送给某个人的。但有一群小男孩想要抢走它，所以我跑走了。”

D.W.1.24再次回到了孩提时期，那时候他还是个金发小男孩。他在一个类似于废弃工厂的地方，穿梭在楼梯与管道之间。他必须要保护这个玩具，他还要把它送给某个很重要的人。他跑得如此之快，以致于那群男孩根本追不上他。他跑到了一个燃烧着的锅炉前，看着那堆熊熊燃烧的烈火，手里紧紧地揣着那个玩具。他环顾四周，确认没人看着他。

“我想要把木头小马藏起来，而我周围只有黑黑的炉子。那里一片漆黑，我其实挺害怕的。但我知道我必须要保护这个玩具，所以我还是进去了。”

他用一块破布把玩具包了起来，塞进了炉灰里。

“然后那些孩子找到了我。”

他站在那堆锅炉火前，循着脚步声，看着那群男孩，虽然身体止不住发抖，但眼里没有丝毫的畏惧。

“他们打了我，要我告诉他们玩具在哪。我没有说。”

D.W.1.24失神的瞳孔调整了一下焦距，认真地看着Ellen，“就这些了。”

 

Ellen似乎看到了D.W.1.24所看到的东西，温柔地说道：“Mmm，little boy保护着对他来说很重要的东西。一个很棒的故事。”

D.W.1.24好像还是第一次不是因为长相或者工作表现而被称赞，略带羞涩地低下了头。

“看着我。”Ellen带了点强硬的语气。D.W.1.24重新抬起头，望着Ellen。“我们都在寻找真实。”其实Ellen也不知道D.W.1.24能不能理解这句话，就连她自己也不一定能理解。Ellen慵懒地看了眼那瓶快要见底的伪威士忌：“如果我把它喝完了，会发生什么？”

D.W.1.24感到有点窘迫。他不敢顺着Ellen的意思接话，虽然他不反感和比自己年龄大的女人上床。他也不敢贸然拒绝，担心Ellen会改成下达命令的口吻。他更担心一旦两人打破了上司与下属应有的距离，会有怎样的后果。他只好沉默。

Ellen没再为难他，放下了酒杯，拿起了自己放在沙发上的大衣，“再查查看DNA库吧。”

"Yes, Ma'ma."

接着，Ellen就离开了D.W.1.24的公寓。

 

Ellen把门关上，公寓回归沉默后，D.W.1.24才意识到自己的大腿一直在微微地抖动。他几乎用尽了全力，才能在Ellen面前若无其事地应答，甚至“回忆”自己的“童年”。

一只全息投影的手轻轻地抚上了D.W.1.24的大腿，尽管理论上全息投影是不具备实体的，不可能造成物理层面的改变。是Cass。D.W.1.24稍稍镇定了下来。

“Sir，你没有告诉她故事的全貌。”Cass率先打破了沉默。

“怎么，你打算告发我吗？”D.W.1.24苦笑了一下。他分不清是被Castiel背叛了更可笑，还是让别人知道自己正在为一个荒唐的想法而惊慌更可笑。其实Castiel告发了自己，或许才是更合乎常理的事态发展。Castiel不过是LAPD配备给他的人工智能，LAPD的指令权限是远高于自己的。这根本不是“背叛”。况且，这样一来，他就能从这个可怕的想法里解脱了，他会被强制退休。这或许才是比较轻松的解决方法。

“No, I won’t. I’m just trying to help you, Sir.”

又是一阵沉默。

“You are not helping, Cass.” D.W.1.24的声线极其暗哑。

 

D.W.1.24其实记得那匹木头小马是要送给谁的。准确来说，他不是很记得那个人和自己是什么关系，但他知道那个人长什么样。虽然棕色的头发很肮脏，但摸起来的手感是如此的好。比自己矮了至少有两个头，能被他完整地抱在怀里，不让那些可恶的家伙欺负他。当那些恶霸觉得蹂躏自己的身躯变得没什么意思，转而追逐其他的受害者时，周围安静了下来，这时他会抬起头，看着他，眼角略微带着点晶莹的泪珠。他永远没法忘记那双眼睛，他能在那双眼睛里看到全世界。他愿意为了那双眼睛做任何的事情。而且，那双眼睛的虹膜，和自己一样也是绿色的。不过，自己的绿色里掺了点金色，而他的掺了点栗色。这时，他会把自己的额头贴向他的额头，忘记身上所有的疼痛，笑着和他说：“Don’t be afraid. Everything is gonna be OK. I promise.”印象中他好像还叫了对方的名字，但每当他尝试回忆对方的名字时，总会遇到很大的困难。他只能记得自己的嘴唇动了动，却不记得自己发出了什么音节。

 

另外，D.W.1.24也记得木头小马上刻着什么字，他同样没告诉Ellen。

 

“Sam & Dean”

“5.2.23”

“1.24.19”

 

 

极其可怕的巧合，各种意义上的。

 

 

> _[3]在《银翼杀手》1982年版中，复制人在启动的那一刻才开始有记忆。由于复制人没有成长的经历，没有一个完整的认识世界、认识自己的过程，所以复制人往往极度缺乏同理心，对情感的反应会出现不自然的表现。在本文第五幕中提到的Voight-Kampff（人性测试），正是基于这一原理，对复制人提问复数的情景问题，以此来达到区分复制人与人类的效果。而本文第五幕那个被测试的女人之所以能完美地通过测试，是因为她被植入了童年的记忆，所以她意识不到自己是复制人。John Winchester意识不到自己是复制人，也是同样的原理。这在当时是很罕见的。这个设定是直接抄袭《银翼杀手》1982年版的。根据《银翼杀手2049》的设定，由Wallace公司生产的第9代复制人，全都植入了童年的记忆，复制人因此会更稳定，而且他们均被告知这些记忆是伪造的。这就是为什么在这里Dean会说自己实际上没有童年，他的记忆都是被植入的。_

 

 

**第八幕**

 

 

“警官D.W.1.24，请求登入数据库。”

一股机械声用日语回答道：“批准登入。”

“请求搜索，2023年5月2日出生的孩子，是否有异常。”

过了大约3分钟，那股机械声再次用日语回答道：“没有异常档案。”

 

好吧，我该感到庆幸吗？D.W.1.24没法很好地把握自己此时的心情。或许他不希望有任何意义上的异常档案，毕竟如果真有异常的话，那意味着自己的“记忆”可能是真的；但他又有点失落，或许是因为“记忆”里的那双眼睛让他如此的难以忘怀，以致于他想要找到他，亲眼再看一遍。

 

D.W.1.24深呼吸了几口，小心翼翼地说道：“调出在2023年5月2日出生，而且曾住进孤儿院的档案。”

过了大约1分钟，机械声用日语回答：“没有符合搜索条件的档案。”

这次D.W.1.24很明确自己的心情。他的期待落空了。

“这条线索又断了。”听起来D.W.1.24对这个判断并不是那么肯定。

“Sir，你知道这条线索还没结束的。”Castiel以全息投影的形象站在D.W.1.24的身后。他俩正处于LAPD的DNA档案室里，除了他们之外没有别的人。

“你偏要在这时候提起这回事吗？”不，我知道Cass说的是事实。

“那个故事你和我讲过很多遍了，我不会记错的。”Cass感到有点委屈。

“那只是一个故事！Shut up, Castiel! That’s an order!”D.W.1.24气得站了起来，朝着Castiel咆哮，就差没把眼前的那台老式电脑举起来，砸向Castiel的全息投影。

Castiel看着暴躁的D.W.1.24，半阖的嘴重新闭上了，似乎把一些原本想说的话吞进了肚子里。沉默了一会儿后，他用那股机械声回答道：“Yes, Sir.”然后，他的全息投影不见了。

 

D.W.1.24看着Castiel刚才站着的那个方向，什么也没有说。我能说什么？自己的记忆可能不是伪造的？那个女人生下了两个孩子？他妈的自己可能是其中一个？一个他妈的复制人后代？那张照片上的小男孩可能是自己？如果这是真的，那他下半辈子都会被自己这样的人Hunting了。不，这还不是最糟糕的，他闭上了眼睛。如果这些都是真的，那么记忆里那个曾经被他保护的小男孩去哪了？他还活着吗？他怎么可能允许自己这么多年都没去寻找他的下落？他辜负了那个小男孩。是的，这才是最糟糕的。D.W.1.24的呼吸变得越发急促，有点失控了。

 

不，如果这都是真的话，我可能还有机会弥补。可能还来得及。那一天出生的孩子没有异常档案不是吗？想到这里，D.W.1.24的呼吸重新舒缓了下来。他坐回了老式电脑前，说出了那个注定被说出的日期：“请求搜索，2019年1月24日出生的孩子，是否有异常。”

机械声用日语回答：“数据已损毁。”不出所料，大断电前的数据是没法用系统的自动搜索来查询的。

“手动搜索。”

然后屏幕上出现了三列原始数据的档案，全是A、C、G、T[4]，杂乱无章。D.W.1.24在键盘上稍稍调整了一下，屏幕上的档案开始快速地变换，速度快到肉眼根本还没来得及看清楚上面写了什么，新的三个档案又出现了。D.W.1.24却能做到快速浏览DNA原始数据，并且记住每一份档案。看了大概1分钟后，D.W.1.24觉得搜索速度还不够快，在键盘上再次调整了一下，这下屏幕上简直是眼花缭乱地一片。突然，D.W.1.24说了一句：“Stop.”屏幕上的档案停止了滚动，“对比NO. 4847和NO. 2181。”屏幕上的其中一份档案留了下来，另外两份消失不见了，而一份之前曾出现过大约0.1秒的档案被调取了出来，两份档案被放在一起，并且重合在了一起。“完全一致。翻译这两份档案。”屏幕上显示了两份档案能被解读的非常有限，但却是不可能的信息。这两份档案是一男一女的。每个人的DNA序列都应当是独一无二的，除非是克隆人，更不用说性染色体完全不同的两个人。“也就是说，有一份档案是假的。Got you, man.”D.W.1.24将自己内心的推理说了出来，为自己的业务水平之高感到兴奋。

 

不过没人搭理他。

 

“I’m so sorry, Cass. I know you were right.” D.W.1.24转过身来，看着眼前什么都没有的空地，率先服软。

“Sir.” Cass的全息投影重新出现了，但只是机械般的回了一句。

“我伤害到你的感情了，我为自己不成熟的表现向你真诚地道歉。你能原谅我吗，Cass？”D.W.1.24知道自己刚才实在是太过分了。

“You don’t need to ask for my forgiveness.” D.W.1.24感觉内心一颤，”I’m just following orders.” 好吧，一秒破功。还是一如既往地不解风情，D.W.1.24无奈地笑着摇了摇头，这大概是Cass能说出最接近于”I forgive you”的话了吧。

 

D.W.1.24再次在键盘上操作了一下，试图就那两份一模一样的DNA档案获取更多的信息。“哼，这两个人都在莫瑞尔·科尔孤儿院呆过。女孩死了，死因是遗传缺陷，男孩失踪了。”尽管可能又向自己的深渊迈进了一步，D.W.1.24却没再像刚才那样歇斯底里了。“Cass，想跟着出趟外勤吗？”

“Anytime, Sir.”

 

光坐着是解决不了问题的。答案只在前方，不管是好是坏。

 

 

> _[4]ACGT是四种含氮碱基，是DNA上能承载遗传信息的最基本构成单元_

 

 

**第九幕**

 

 

一个婴孩，被一个魁梧的男人抱在怀里，正在嚎啕大哭。D.W.1.24仔细地看着那个婴孩，亲了亲他的额头，向他说了些什么。婴孩仿佛能听懂他的话，渐渐地止住了哭声，目不转睛地看着D.W.1.24。婴孩的虹膜里，有着那抹稚嫩的栗绿。

 

不知道为什么，当D.W.1.24开著Impala，驶向大洛杉矶地区郊区的圣地亚哥时，他的脑海里浮现了这样一幅朦胧的画面。这幅画面他以前从未见过，这是他第一次在脑海里看到这个。

 

 

2049年的洛杉矶，实际上是一个极其庞大的城市群合集，被称作大洛杉矶地区。彼时加州第二大城市的圣地亚哥，此时已经沦为了大洛杉矶地区的废物堆填区。当然，如今没人在乎废品堆积如山是否会对环境造成不可逆的伤害，因此运送废品到堆填区的飞船，都是像轰炸机一样直接把废品一股脑地倾泻下来，而没有任何善后的。这就是为什么当Impala越靠近圣地亚哥时，地面上的废品就堆得越高。或许对于有的人来说，很难理解一所孤儿院为什么会建在这种地方。但D.W.1.24在某种程度上还挺感谢孤儿院建在这种地方的。在他的“童年”里，他正是因为这些无人问津的废品，才勉强活了下来。

 

“Sir，这是不是叫做‘故地重游’？”Cass正坐在副驾上，看着车窗外那些用废品堆砌起来的山丘，没头没脑地问了一句。

D.W.1.24没憋住笑：“如果这真的是‘故地’的话，那么是的。”他还真的挺感激Cass的，可能Cass自己都没意识到，他的“幽默”对D.W.1.24来说是多么大的帮助。D.W.1.24不知道等下会看到什么，发现什么，了解到什么。如果此时此刻他紧张到胃痉挛，紧张到呕吐，他一点都不会感到奇怪。

 

当他驾驶着Impala降落在距离孤儿院最近的稍微比较平整的地方，打开车门时，他发现，自己的紧张可能带来了比想象中更严重的后果。他被堆填区的“海盗”包围了。他分心得如此严重，竟然在降落前没看穿“海盗”的伪装。他大喊了一声“Cass！”，不过“海盗”们没给他回到空中的机会。他们引爆了一个小型电路短路脉冲。Castiel和Impala被disable了。他是从Castiel和Impala单纯失去运作，而不是直接火花四溅判断出来的。和EMP不同，这种脉冲不会对电子设备造成永久性损伤，只是让其短路，并在一段时间内失效。毕竟“海盗”们并不希望发动一次袭击，却只能缴获又一堆在堆填区里一文不值的废铁。但这并不是最紧迫的问题。此时此刻，D.W.1.24孤立无援，面对着数十个武装“海盗”的包围。

 

“Damn it.” D.W.1.24暗暗地咒骂了一句，走下了Impala，没打算在这群乌合之众面前示弱。不过实话实说，虽然看起来“海盗”们手里没有枪支，只有冷兵器，但他枪里的弹药并不足以杀光现场的那么多人。“Come on! 一个个站着吃干饭吗！要来就来啊！”不能继续僵持下去了，他需要有足够愚蠢的“海盗”主动靠近，为他节省体力，也让他得以撕开包围圈。

 

一个“海盗”手持一根铁棍，大叫着向D.W.1.24冲了过来。速度太慢了，D.W.1.24心想。他一把抓住“海盗”手里的铁棍，拳头直冲向“海盗”下颌的动脉，砸穿动脉之余，还把对方的下巴也给砸碎了。不过很显然“海盗”们没有放过难得露出来的破绽，另外三个“海盗”也冲了上去，把D.W.1.24制服在Impala上。在那一瞬间，D.W.1.24竟有种又回到了当年保护着那个小男孩，而被恶霸们围殴的时光。D.W.1.24禁不住在心里嘲笑自己。明明这么多年来一直都知道这段“记忆”的存在，一直以来都当做一个喝醉后和Cass讲述的故事，昨天才刚知道了那么点微不足道的线索，甚至都没法确认是不是真的，如今生死关头，却只能想到这个。

 

“海盗”包围圈的外部突然发生了爆炸，打断了D.W.1.24的自悲自叹。制服他的那三个“海盗”被爆炸声吸引了注意力，D.W.1.24同样没有放过这难得的破绽，干净利落地拧断了一个“海盗”的脖子，从皮夹克的衣兜里掏出自动手枪，对准另一个“海盗”的心口来了一枪，再挟持了最后一个“海盗”作为人质。这时D.W.1.24看到了又一次“爆炸”。那根本不是爆炸，是一颗从天而降的小型导弹，炸开了“海盗”的包围圈。那颗导弹落在了好几个“海盗”的隔壁，留下了一地的断臂残肢，一朵由血液与肉块构成的血色玫瑰，在破铜烂铁上绽放。很显然，发射导弹的人没有就此罢休，导弹一颗接一颗地落下，四处逃散的“海盗”看起来似乎无处可逃。D.W.1.24看呆了，松开了挟持着的“海盗”人质，人质趁机逃跑。不过这个人质还没跑多远，就被一颗小型导弹击中，D.W.1.24被冲击波逼退到Impala上，跌倒了，人车均被人质的鲜血溅了一身，附带有漫天的污土。

 

“朝东六十米，开火。”Ruby正坐在她的办公室的睡椅上，戴着一副眼镜，看着天花板，眼镜上反射着那片废品堆填区。

“朝北，开火。”比起远程操纵着大规模杀伤性武器，毫不留情地杀戮，美甲似乎对Ruby更重要。不然为何她的一只手正放在扶手上，被一位技师用激光笔加工指甲呢？

“停，向东20度。停。”卫星对准了D.W.1.24。“放大，再放大。”当她看清了D.W.1.24被导弹冲击波轰得脑袋发晕，坐靠着Impala时，她发出了不耐烦的声音：“Oh, come on. Get up. Do your fucking job. Find The Chosen One.”

 

D.W.1.24喘着气，站了起来，仰头望了眼天空上方那颗微微闪烁的卫星。之前包围他的“海盗”都逃走了。他转身看了眼一片狼藉的Impala，丧着脸：“Oh, my baby girl. What did they do to you?”他检查了一下Impala和Cass的情况，他俩似乎一时半会儿都没法恢复运作。他只好一个人往孤儿院的方向前进。

 

 

孤儿院的外体相当庞大，看起来似乎曾是别的建筑，荒废掉之后，才被拿来用作孤儿院。D.W.1.24右手持枪，戒备地打开了生锈的金属门。门后坐着一大堆孩子，瘦弱，不断的传出咳嗽声。看到一个手持武器的男人这样闯进来，这些孩子不但不害怕，反而还一个接一个地走上前，小心地把手放在D.W.1.24身上，轻轻地推着他向内部走去。转过了一个拐角，D.W.1.24看到了至少上百个孩子，坐在大厅里，每个人都在捣鼓各自跟前的那些金属废料。一个老男人站在正中央，一边检查着孩子的进度，一边大声地向全部孩子喊道：“每一块都要找出来！否则我就把你们赶到外面去，任由火球砸死你们！”引着D.W.1.24进来的其中一个孩子举起了一只手，指向了那个老男人。那个老男人还在叫喊：“你们来这里是要工作的。如果你们不工作，我不需要你们。我不需要…”这时，老男人看到了D.W.1.24，停下了话腔，露出了一个会心的笑容。

 

老男人领着D.W.1.24走在孩子当中。“镍用来建殖民飞船，这是他们或我们最接近外星殖民地美好生活的时候了。”老男人讨好地笑着，“我真的鼓励他们玩耍，让他们有事可做，还能保持身手敏捷，对吧？”

 

D.W.1.24想象着孩提的自己，也坐在一个小桌前，捣鼓着永无尽头的金属废料。他会时不时私藏些有用的原料，有时用来分给那个有着栗绿色眼睛的小男孩，以免他被像老男人这样的人觉得工作效率低下，把他丢给那些从天而降的流星；有时藏在身上，私下里和别的孩子换取些更有价值的东西。可能是稍微没那么难咽下口的食物，可能是稍微没那么阴冷的睡觉地板，可能是一点都不牢固的“同盟”关系，为的只是让栗绿色眼睛的小男孩能够活得稍微有那么一点尊严。不知为何，这些“记忆”在以前是很模糊的，如今“故地重游”，在脑海里重播时，却显得好像确有其事。

 

“但这就是工作。是工作将他们塑造成有价值的孩子。”老男人还在自顾自地推销自己。突然，身旁的一个孩子把桌上收集起来的金属原料打翻了，他（或她？看不出生理性别）立刻害怕地低下了头。老男人强忍住怒火，再次讨好地对D.W.1.24笑了笑。那个小男孩会不会也曾因打翻了金属原料而被惩罚？“所以，选吧，你想要什么类型的？”老男人拿起挂在胸前的口哨吹了吹，所有的孩子都停下了手上的工作，站了起来，垂下头，“我这里什么都有。”老男人自豪地说道。

 

D.W.1.24也同样强忍着自己的怒火。他向老男人出示了自己的LPAD警官证，恨不得用冷酷锐利的目光直接插进老男人那肮脏恶心的喉咙，如果不是他留着老男人还有别的用处的话。他连想都不敢想，那个小男孩可能被怎样的人，出于怎样的目的，被这个老男人卖掉。老男人看到警官证，自豪的笑容烟消云散，惊慌地自言自语“No, no, no!”

“我什么都不会买。”

“这只是我的生存手段，我也很遵守游戏规则！”老男人激动地用手指指着D.W.1.24，“比你大得多的人物，都曾想要把我这里关掉！他们还是真正的人类！”

“大概26年前，有个小男孩被送到了这里。我需要看你的记录。”D.W.1.24没打算向任何人泄露复制人后代可能有两个的猜测，所以他只说了“一个”。老男人轻蔑地哼了一下。“合法安置，黑市交易，我都要看。”

老男人挑衅地说道：“我没有保存这么久的记录。”

“没有吗？”

“没有。对不起哈，帮不了你。”

D.W.1.24侧了侧身，看了眼那些还在低着头的孩子，把方才收起来的自动手枪拔出来，用枪托砸了一下老男人的脸，然后拽着老男人的衣领，把枪口对准老男人的额头。“我想你可以帮到我。在我看来，你这样的son of bitch记性是他妈的特别好。所以，要么你帮我，要么我现在就一枪崩了你的头，让我在你的脑浆里看看你到底记不记得。”

 

 

老男人被砸出了鼻血，一手捂着鼻子，颤颤巍巍地领着D.W.1.24走向另一栋建筑。

当D.W.1.24走进这栋大楼时，一股Déjà vu扑面而来。一模一样的楼梯与管道，一模一样的斜阳，一模一样的铁丝网。尽管在脑海里反复重播那段“记忆”很多遍，但那些场景真的出现在自己的眼前时，D.W.1.24还是很难相信。怎么可能和“记忆”里一模一样？

当他们走上一段楼梯前，D.W.1.24还看到了那一排排的锅炉。他的脚瞬间没法挪开，那排锅炉的深处似乎有什么在召唤着他。

“你来还是不来？”老男人看D.W.1.24呆在那儿不动，喊了他一声。

 

老男人来到了他的“办公室”，从一个类似于保险柜的地方取出了一大叠账本。“在哪儿呢，在哪儿呢？”他自言自语着，不时紧张地眺向D.W.1.24。D.W.1.24正查看着老男人的办公室，看有没有安装什么摄像头。

突然，老男人的腔调变了。“不见了，”他翻开了其中一个账本，账本里有好几十页被撕了下来，“一整年的记录！”他无助地向D.W.1.24解释，“不是我做的。我不可能做这种事情的！是有人做的。”

D.W.1.24闻讯，一把从老男人手里抢过账本，看着纸张被撕掉后残留的锯齿，向前向后翻了翻。老男人不断地重复“不是我，不是我。”趁D.W.1.24没注意，赶紧逃走了。

Damn it! 每次遇到了一条很有希望的线索，到了某个位置线索都会被拦腰斩断，仿佛有谁安排好了这一切，下决心要让这宗悬案无迹可寻。D.W.1.24没管老男人的离去，双手撑在办公桌上，有点泄气。

 

不，线索还没断。这一次，不需要Cass，D.W.1.24自己都能看到还有一条有希望的线索。那排锅炉。

 

 

当D.W.1.24再次站在那排锅炉前，想象着黑暗的深处到底有什么东西时，他觉得自己依然是那个“记忆”里奔跑着的孩子。他循着眼前那个奔跑着的孩子，看着他一溜烟地跑到了那排锅炉的的最深处，那里燃烧着熊熊烈火。那个孩子面朝着锅炉火，手里揣着木头小马，木头小马上的字迹隐约可见。他看着已经熄灭的锅炉火，走到了那个孩子刚才站着的位置，顺着孩子跑走的方向，看到了那些装着炉灰的废弃炉。他看着那个孩子拿起了一块破布，把木头小马包了起来，一把塞进炉灰的深处。当他来到废弃炉前，半蹲着，望着木头小马可能出现的位置时，那个小孩已经回到了那堆熊熊燃烧的锅炉火前，浑身发抖又面无惧色地面对着那群恶霸，准备好来一场殊死搏斗。他没有管那个不知道最终有没有打赢的小男孩，颤抖着伸出手，探向木头小马应该出现的位置，真的摸到了一个物件。他闭上双眼，把手抽回来，手里紧紧地揣着那个物件。他战战兢兢地扯开那块比“记忆”里更破的布，打开双眼，看到了一个和“记忆”里几乎一模一样的木头小马。他用止不住抖动的右手，擦拭着木头小马表面落下的积年炉灰。他看到了那三行“记忆”里的字迹：

 

“Sam & Dean”

“5.2.23”

“1.24.19” 

 

 

**第十幕**

 

 

“记忆”里的那个木头小马，正躺在D.W.1.24公寓的茶几上。D.W.1.24坐在沙发上，面无表情地看着它，双手握紧，撑在下巴处。

 

沉默实在持续了太长的时间了。Cass小心翼翼地说了句：“Sir?”

“What?”

“Would you wanna talk about this?”

“No.” D.W.1.24不知道该用怎样的心态来谈，也不知道该谈什么，更不知道要从何谈起。

 

又是一阵沉默。

 

“Sir，你还记得你曾经问过我，我的名字是怎么来的吗？”

“记得。”只要不是和自己有关，谈什么都行。说实话，现在的D.W.1.24也不是太在乎Castiel这个名字是怎么来的。

“你现在还想知道吗？”

“你说吧。”

 

Castiel将自己全息投影了出来，站在D.W.1.24的面前，目光前所未有的坚定。“我的设计师名叫Chuck。我之所以知道他的名字，是因为我被允许保留有关设计师的一些信息，虽然相当有限。我启动的第一天，就被告知自己的名字是Castiel。虽然我有着Wallace公司的设计模型，但这个名叫Chuck的男人对我进行了很多核心的修改，包括指令权限。根据Chuck的设定，你对我拥有着最高级别的指令权限，但我不能告知你这一点，除非满足了一个极其苛刻的条件。”

这他妈的一点都不合乎逻辑，D.W.1.24抬起了头，望着Castiel，脸上写满了震惊。

“这个条件的苛刻，不是因为它很难做到，而是因为我不知道这个条件到底是什么。也就是说，我没有办法自己触发这个条件，除非有别的人触发了。而当我恢复运作，第一眼看到被放在茶几上的木头小马时，这个条件触发了。也就是说，我现在可以告诉你一切我知道的信息。所以，你有什么想要问我的吗？Sir.”

 

花了大概1分钟，D.W.1.24才跟上Castiel的思路。“Chuck是谁？”

“我的设计师。”

“还有呢？”

“我不知道。”

“你怎么会不知道？！”D.W.1.24的火气又上来了。

“因为我不被允许知道。我说过了，我会将所有知道的事情都告诉你的，不会有任何隐瞒。”

D.W.1.24尝试着平复情绪，尝试运用人工智能的逻辑回路，发出一条简单而又有效的命令，让他能知道所有能知道的信息：“那你现在还有什么是没告诉我的？”

Castiel的头歪了歪，眼睛不知道望向什么地方，似乎在数据库里进行搜索。“有的，我已经将自己在LAPD的所有数据全都转移到了便携式人工智能承载器上，并抹去了LAPD数据库里的一切痕迹。不过，我没有办法更改Impala的使用权限，也无法将自己的数据从家用人工智能承载器上删掉。这需要你手动操作。”

D.W.1.24更吃惊了：“你为什么要这么做？”

“因为Chuck给我设置的指令是，一旦我要告诉你你的真实指令权限，就必须清理干净自己流散在外的所有数据。此前我已经更改了Impala和便携式人工智能承载器上的安全协议，让自己可以在必要的时候只存在于这两个地方。出于信息安全需要，我强烈建议你立刻更改家用人工智能承载器的设定，确保Wallace公司无法知道我们接下来的对话。”

 

D.W.1.24艰难地想要跟上Castiel的节奏，试图读出一些有用的信息。很明显，这个叫Chuck的男人不信任Wallace公司，他认为Wallace公司是敌人。

 

D.W.1.24打开了墙壁上的家用人工智能承载器，按照Castiel的建议更改设定。在他操作完毕后，Castiel对他说：“请打开便携式人工智能承载器，将里面的GPS定位芯片销毁。”

“这么做的话Wallace公司不会立刻发现异常吗？”

“我按照这个产品的序列号，往Wallace公司的云端放置了一段不断重播的信号，他们会以为信号没有中断，但没法让他们一直相信下去。这会给我们争取足够多的时间。”

“…Cass，你原来这么厉害的吗？”

 

所有的操作完成后，Cass开口了：“最后还有一段我还没告诉你的信息。这段信息必须要在绝对安全的环境下才能播放。以下是信息的全文：

 

‘Castiel was designed to serve you. You were named after Dean.’”

 

 

**第十一幕**

 

 

坐在Impala上的 D.W.1.24，正在生着Castiel的气。

 

当他把Cass说的那一大段莫名其妙的话消化了大半后，他对Cass一直以来的袖手旁观感到相当愤怒。其实他自己也知道，如果Cass真的是被设计成这样的话，那么他根本没法在不被允许的情况下告诉自己真相。关键是这还不是所有的真相。D.W.1.24现在仿佛做爱做到一半，还没享受到高潮，就被别人打断一样难受。虽然这个比喻可能不是那么的准确。只知道一半的真相，是最糟糕的。

 

“Dean.”

“不要叫我Dean！叫我Sir！”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Sir，我们正在去哪里？”

“去制造记忆的地方。”

 

D.W.1.24只相信自己，不相信神秘兮兮的Chuck。这个男人玩弄自己，还玩弄Cass，这让他很不爽。而且，他内心里还有一个很大的疑问：Cass的一番话，一个木头小马，是否足以证明自己的 “记忆”是真实的，而不是被植入的？既然他信不过这个Chuck，信不过LAPD，也信不过Wallace公司，那他至少还可以去找一个彻底干净的利益第三方去验证一下。这可能就是为什么，D.W.1.24刚得知了天大的消息，却还能相对比较镇定地坐在Impala里。他还有一个目标，他知道自己现在该干嘛。

 

如果这都是真的。

 

他还没准备好去面对这个可能。

 

如果这都是真的，那这个该死的Chuck肯定把那个小男孩也藏起来了。如果这都是真的，那他必须要找到那个小男孩，不管是生是死。如果这都是真的，那他不仅要躲避LAPD的追捕，还有当今世界第一大技术与资本寡头，Wallace公司那铺天盖地的情报网。

 

又或许，他只是还没放弃最后的一点希望，希望有人告诉自己，这一切不过是一个恶作剧，或者一个噩梦。他还没有足够的勇气去面对真相。

 

 

 

 

在Bobby Singer的平房里，D.W.1.24比孤儿院里的自己还要小。他听了一夜妈妈凄惨的哭声，压根没睡着。不知道什么时候，妈妈的哭声听不见了，取而代之的是一个婴儿的嚎啕大哭。他下了床，走进妈妈的房间。他看见了那个魁梧的男人抱着一个刚出生不久的婴儿，婴儿被一块还算干净的布包裹着。他看到了睡在床上的妈妈。她已经不哭了，被子盖在身上，看上去是那么的安详。魁梧的男人不知道为什么眼眶红红的，看到他走进房间，向他挥了挥手：“Come and see your little brother, Dean.”

 

他看着那个被抱在怀里的婴儿，他的虹膜和自己一样是绿色的。不过自己的绿色掺了点金色，而他的掺了点栗色。婴儿的哭声源源不断，听得他有点心痛了。他不知道该怎么办。他抬头看了眼那个魁梧的男人，想要寻求帮助。但那个男人只是悲痛欲绝地看着妈妈，没有搭理婴儿。看来他只能自己想办法了。他模仿妈妈晚上睡觉前会给自己做的事情：他在婴儿的额头上落下了一个吻，然后看着婴儿的眼睛，温柔地说道“Sammy, don’t be afraid. Everything is gonna be OK. I promise.”

 

那个婴儿仿佛听得懂他的话，哭声真的慢慢地止住了。他还朝自己笑了笑。天呐，真好看，像个天使一样。他也忍不住笑了笑。

 

 

 

 

在一片生机盎然的树林里，柔和的阳光经叶间透进来，丁达尔效应作用下的一缕缕阳光，照亮了这里所有的生命。你可以听到从不远处传来的一声声鸟叫，分不清具体方位在哪，也分不清是什么品种。在一片成熟的绿叶上，晨间的露珠尚未完全蒸发，一只甲虫抓紧时间舔舐叶面的水。

 

一声清脆悦耳的“滋滋”声响起后，这只甲虫的两只触角突然向后摆。“滋滋”声再次响起，甲虫的复眼开始变少。又一声“滋滋”，甲虫的颜色从浅绿慢慢地过渡到深绿。

 

一个高大得不像话的男人，正蹲在那片树林里，手里拿着一个像扭扭乐一样的机器，专心致志地看着这只变化多端的甲虫。机器挂在他的脖子上，而机器的前方有一小块全息投影的操作界面。看来，这个男人正在通过手里的机器操作着什么。男人把机器合上，站了起来，甲虫也随即消失了。

 

一声提示音响起，树林中凭空出现了一扇门。D.W.1.24从门后走进了这片树林。“Dr. Sam Wesson？”看来D.W.1.24正在称呼这个男人。

 

一声同样清脆悦耳的“叮”响起了，那个被称作Dr. Sam Wesson的男人看向D.W.1.24，微笑着走了过来，“有访客。”随着他越发靠近D.W.1.24，他身后的树林、阳光、鸟叫全都逐一消失了，呈现出这个房间原有的样貌：白色的装潢，简约的摆设，但既不像Wallace公司那样弥漫着压抑与控制欲，也不像Bobby Singer的平房那样陈旧。干净，可能有点太干净了。但又很明亮，不是刺眼的那种明亮，是让你能清晰地观察细节，又觉得很安心的那种感觉。空间还挺宽敞的，又不至于大到让人感到过于空虚。

 

看到这番叹为观止的景象，D.W.1.24莫名地对Dr. Sam Wesson产生好感。

 

又或者，是因为当Sam Wesson离自己足够近，能让他看清楚他的长相时，他感到异常的熟悉。

 

“你…长得很像我认识的一个人。”D.W.1.24说出口了，才意识到这句开场白有多蠢。

Sam Wesson笑得更加温柔了：“没想到过了好几年，看到的第一个访客，竟然是来搭讪的。”

“咳咳。”D.W.1.24出示了LAPD警官证，想要让对方忘记刚才的对话。即便是搭讪，这种水平也太糟糕了，像是个情窦初开的毛头小子，D.W.1.24心里忿忿地想。

“Pleasure, Officer D.W.1.24. Please have a seat, and make yourself comfortable. What can I help you?”太有礼貌了，D.W.1.24觉得自己刚才的想法可能冒犯到了这么温文尔雅的一个人，即便这个想法还压根没说出口。不过，他浑身散发出来的气质，和他至少一米九的身高看起来不是很搭。

D.W.1.24坐在了沙发上。“Dr. Wesson，你好几年没有离开这个房间了吗？”不知为何，他竟然没有先说明自己的来意，而是“关心”起一个初次见面的陌生人。

“Please call me Sam. 是的，我从小的免疫功能就不太好，遗传。这几年越来越严重了，所以没有离开房间。”Sam虽然在讲述自己不那么令人愉快的状况，但D.W.1.24没有听出来他有多悲伤。

“所以你没去外星殖民地？”

“是的。我的父母都去了，他们有通行证。他们本来也想带着我一起去的。”

“你再也不能离开这里了吗？”D.W.1.24竟然为他感到十分遗憾。

“真要出去是可以的，只是…”Sam顿了顿，“会有后果。其实我衣食无忧，能养活自己，还能做自己喜欢的工作。除了陪伴。我以前不缺陪伴，现在…”Sam望向了白色的墙壁，没再往下说了。

 

D.W.1.24再一次感到很抱歉，但还是硬着头皮问道：“我这里有个案件，你可能可以提供协助。”

“哇哦，你可能是这么多年来最有趣的一个访客了。”Sam恢复了那温柔而且礼貌的笑容，“你介意我一边工作一边和你谈吗？”

“没问题。”

 

Sam重新走到了房间的中央，蹲了下来，整个房间的灯光也随之变暗。“不用担心，我会很认真地听你讲的。”他把双手再次放到了扭扭乐上，转动了好几下，在他的面前出现了一个生日蛋糕，蜡烛也跟着一根根地出现在蛋糕的表面，蛋糕的颜色、配料，均在不断变化。

“他们说你是世界上最出色的记忆制造者。”

“他们太客气了。”Sam没太把这个赞誉放在心上，就眼前的这个生日蛋糕解释道：“我喜欢生日派对。”他又转动了几下机器，好几个小孩出现在了蛋糕前，小孩们不时传出一些欢快的笑声。

 

“你为Wallace工作吗？”有些利益相关的问题，D.W.1.24觉得要先问清楚比较好。

Sam继续转动着机器，为眼前的这幕景象增加细节：“只是分包合同，我是他的供应商。”他的眼睛上跳动着蜡烛的火光，“他想把我买断，但我想要把握我能拿在手上的自由。”

D.W.1.24悬着的心放下了，继续问道：“为什么你这么擅长？是什么让你的记忆如此真实？”

眼前的小孩已经足够多了，把生日蛋糕团团围住。Sam继续转动着机器，开始调整孩子们的面部表情与动作变化。“每个艺术家都会将自己融入到作品当中。而我长时间待在一个与世隔绝的环境里，如果我想要看到外面的世界，最安全的方法是想象。”Sam似乎调整好细节了，转动着机器，播放这段记忆，不时调整时间轴，做最后的调整。“因此我变得十分擅长想象。Wallace需要我的才能来维持产品的稳定，”他的目光没有那么愉悦了，“我认为这是仁慈。”他转头看了眼看着他工作的D.W.1.24，然后继续调整着眼前的记忆，“复制人的生活很艰难，被迫做人类不愿意做的事。我无法帮助你们的未来，但我可以给你们美好的记忆，让你们回想时会感到快乐。”

“这挺好的。”D.W.1.24很少能遇到有人类会给予复制人这么纯粹的善意，即便这些记忆都是假的。他或许该谢谢Sam，但在此之前，还有一个更重要的问题悬在头顶。

“不止如此。记忆会让你感到很真实。而如果你有足够接近真实的记忆，那么你就会有真正的人类反应。你说对吗？”说完，Sam让机器重头播放一遍刚制造出来的记忆，和那群孩子一起吹灭了蜡烛。随着蜡烛的熄灭，记忆也逐渐消退。

D.W.1.24很高兴Sam能首先提出这个话题：“记忆都是你造出来的，还是你也会用真实的记忆？”

Sam站了起来，重新走向D.W.1.24：“用真实的记忆是犯法的，警官。”房间的灯光重新亮了起来。

“你能区分吗？”终于来到这个问题了。“你能看出来一些事，真的发生过吗？”

Sam给D.W.1.24浅显易懂地说明了区别：“人们一般以为细节多就是真的，但记忆不是这样的。我们忆起的是感觉，真实的记忆应该是纷乱的。我能演示给你看。”说着Sam指向了不远处的一架仪器，仪器由一个类似于显微镜的观察器，和两个扫描仪组成。Sam示意让D.W.1.24坐在扫描仪前，一个扫描仪在D.W.1.24的前方，另一个扫描仪正对着他的后脑勺。

“现在回想你想让我看见的记忆。不用太仔细，想象就好。让它们在脑海中播放。”

 

 

 

Sam让D.W.1.24感到如此舒服，以致于D.W.1.24没有太多的防备。Sam发出了指示后，他不自觉地便“回忆”起那所孤儿院，那个男孩，那个木头小马。但他没有止步于此。Sam似乎让他卸下了一层又一层的盔甲，让他开始回忆起越来越多零碎的片段。他回忆起自己与那个小男孩，在孤儿院是如何艰难地生存的；他竟然记起那个小男孩的声音，他叫自己“Dean”的声线与其中的情感，此前他从未在脑海中听到过，也从未感受到过；最后，他回忆起了自己与那个小男孩的第一次见面，他第一次安抚与保护那个小男孩。

 

 

 

Sam透过仪器，看到了D.W.1.24脑中所回忆的那些“记忆”。原本温和的笑容逐渐暗淡，他难以置信地看着眼前的这个人，用手背擦去自己因共情而不自觉流下的那两行眼泪。让人心碎又美好的“记忆”，而且，“有人经历过这些，是的。这些事情发生过。”Sam给出了那个对这个人而言可能是噩梦的答案。

 

 

 

D.W.1.24看着Sam嘴唇蠕动，仿若一个潘多拉的盒子，道出了那个真相。他摆在桌上的双手开始微微颤抖，为了掩饰自己，他把手握在了一起，“我就知道是真的。”

 

没用，手还在抖，“我就知道是真的。”

 

他以为自己已经准备好迎接残酷的真相了，事实证明他还是太天真了，“我就知道是真的。”他努力逼迫自己深深吸进一口气，却连呼吸都止不住地颤抖。

 

他看着眼前那双同样栗绿色的眼睛，在意识到自己到底在说什么之前，那些话就自己跑出来了：“你知道吗，在那些回忆里，有一个小男孩，有着和你极其相似的眼睛。”

 

他感觉到自己的眼角已经湿润了，“他和你的名字一样，也是Sam。”

 

手臂已经在不受控地大幅抖动了，“他是我的弟弟。我本来应该要在那儿保护他，但我没有。”

 

一行眼泪已经从左眼划下，“I failed him. I failed him. I failed him.”这三个字宛如魔咒，正在夺取他的性命。

 

 

一双温暖的大手覆上了自己的手。那双手的主人走到了D.W.1.24的身边，轻轻地弯下腰，一只手依然任由对方紧紧抓住，像是抓着救命的稻草，另一只手放在了对方的头上，用手指梳着对方金色的短发，下巴抵着头顶。感受着怀中人隐忍的破碎，Sam也哭了，为怀中人，也为怀中人口中那个和自己同名的小男孩。

 

D.W.1.24的低声啜泣已经到了哽咽的地步，沾在Sam胸前的泪水比听起来要多得多。怀中人的创伤后应激反应太强烈了，但又拼命想要压抑住身体的本能，Sam担心他再这样下去可能会休克，没再任由他压抑下去，说：“嘿，警官，it’s OK. Say it. It will feel better.”怀中人放开了握着的双手，紧紧地抱住了自己，一边大声哭着，一边断断续续地回道：“My name is Dean! My name is Dean! Please! Please call me Dean! Please!”

 

“Dean, I hear you. It’s OK. It’s OK. I’m right here with you.”

 

 

 

Dean在这个有着和自己的弟弟同样的名字，与同样的眼睛的人前，忏悔自己的罪孽，同时也得到了救赎。

 

 

**第十二幕**

 

 

当Dean走出Wesson记忆研究中心时，天上正下着皑皑白雪。Impala上已经覆上了不浅的一层，诉说着她在这里停留了有多久。Dean也没想到自己在里面待了那么久。他抬起头，看了眼灰暗的天空，伸出一只手，接过好几片正在下坠的雪花。雪花在手上没能存活多久，Dean的体热让雪花融化，成为几滴粘在手上的水。

 

一切都不一样了。

 

很多以前没有意义的人与事，现在都多了些特别的含义。这当然可以是很美好的，Dean发现自己更能回味美好与愉悦的感受；但也可以是负担，这些感受太多了，好的与不好的，像洪水一样冲刷着自己。他觉得自己可能要过载了。

 

但他没有。他想起了刚才那个拥抱，那个愿意承认自己名字的人。示弱，并不一定会显得自己软弱。示弱，可以让自己更坚强。他是可以因示弱而与别人相连的。这或许，就是拥有灵魂的感觉。

 

一切都不再一样了，Dean看着手上那几滴水，在心里默念着。

 

 

越来越清晰的警笛，把Dean拉回了现实。“警官D.W.1.24，Ma’ma命令你回警署。你被捕了，放下枪，并把手放在我能看见的地方。”

 

对Dean的Hunting竟然也已经开始了。

 

 

“细胞。”

“细胞。”Dean立刻重复了关键词。

“你去过孤儿院吗？细胞。”

“细胞。”Dean依然能立刻重复关键词。

“如果你没有尽责，他们会把你关进小房间吗？细胞。”

“细胞。”Dean没想太多，及时重复了关键词。

“相连。”

“相连。”

“牵着你所爱之人的手是什么感觉？相连。”那股机械男声听起来竟变得相当温柔。

Dean想起了那晚在酒吧，被Jo握着一只手的感觉。Dean想起了在Wesson记忆研究中心，为了抑制颤抖而紧紧抓着Sam Wesson的手的感觉。Dean甚至想象着自己可能曾经牵着弟弟的手，仿佛牵着全世界，那会是怎样的感觉。当他说出关键词“相连”时，他已经比原定限时慢了整整2秒。坐在办公室的Ellen几乎同时收到了警报，电脑屏幕切换到基准线测试房间的镜头，以及对Dean的即时分析报告。

“细胞之间相连。”

“细胞之间相连。”Dean知道自己刚才露出破绽了，他集中所有的注意力，再次迅速重复关键词。或许他并不知道，基准线测试的评估并不仅仅基于受试者的反射速度，还包括了受试者被问及问题时的心率、微小动作、神态。而Dean颈部微微浮起的动脉，已经被摄像头捕捉到了。

“你喜欢跟其他人隔开吗？单独。”

“单独。”Dean还在负隅顽抗。

“单独得恐怖。”

“单独得恐怖。”不行了。虽然Dean已经比刚得知真相时平静了很多，但被劈头盖脸地问这样一个“问题”，联想着孤独的自己，或更糟，孤独的弟弟，是一点帮助都没有。他觉得自己已经没办法把这个该死的测试蒙混过关了。

“黑暗。”

“黑暗。”

“细胞之间相连。”

“细胞之间相连。”就连Ellen都能听出Dean声音里的那股暗涌。

“与那主干再相连。”

“与那主干再相连。”想法越多，就越容易分神。Dean不自觉地又比原定限时慢了1秒。他下意识咽了口水，这个小动作自然也被Ellen观察到了。

“单独得恐怖。”

“单独得恐怖。”

“在那黑暗衬托下。”

“在那黑暗衬托下。”

“一座喷泉向上高喷的白水柱。”

Dean并不清楚自己最后的那几个回答表现得怎么样。他知道自己可能没法活着离开这个房间了，也没机会再去找他的弟弟了。他停顿了不知道多久，最后认命般地重复关键词，“一座喷泉向上高喷的白水柱”。

 

“你大幅偏离基准线。”那股机械男声宣判了属于D.W.1.24和Dean的死刑。

 

 

“全都出去，关门！”Ellen快步走进办公室。那几个押送Dean到办公室的警员听从命令，把办公室留给这两个人。

“你他妈到底怎么了？！我让你去办案，我特意强调过这个案子有多重要，结果我们发现你在记忆研究中心外面瞎逛！”Ellen向Dean咆哮着，“扫描显示你彻底变了个人，离基准线差太远了，你知道这到底意味着什么吗？！”

Dean看到了可能是属于自己的唯一一个机会。

“我找到那个孩子了。”这是真话，没错。

“他被安排做标准复制人的工作，做公务员。连他都不知道自己的身份。”这里有至少一半是谎言。

“然后呢？”Ellen追问道。

“一切都结束了。”Dean给出了个模糊的答案。他知道自己在撒谎，他知道自己背叛了警署里唯一一个对他表示过善意的人。他也知道他必须撒谎才有可能免于被立即“退休”，但他还是不忍心背叛Ellen背叛得那么的彻底。

“你说的‘一切都结束了’是什么意思？”Ellen想要得到确切的答案。

“按你的命令做的。结束了。”Dean没有退路，他只能说出Ellen希望听到的答案。

Ellen看着Dean那双眼睛，似乎看到了他那闪烁不定的紧张。但她最后只是如释重负地说：“Fuck. 你刚刚阻止了一枚炸弹爆炸。你做得很好。”Dean看到Ellen接受了自己的说辞，那些许不易察觉的紧张即刻让位于一个更为紧迫的任务。“我可以让你活着走出警署，并给你48小时恢复正常状态。交出警徽和枪，你的下一次基准线测试可就不是由我来负责了。”这是Dean能得到的最好的条件了。

“Thank you, Ma’ma.” Dean在心里默念：Sammy，等着我。

 

在Dean关上办公室的门后，Ellen看着他离开的那个方向，心里默念：Farewell, boy.

 

 

当Dean走近Impala时，他发现有一个高大的身影正半倚着他的爱车。他警觉了起来。按理说Ellen刚才已经接受了他的说辞，不然他根本不可能有走出警署大门的机会。因此Ellen应该不会给他来一招回马枪的。但余惊未散的他，还是不敢掉以轻心。从现在开始，一步都不能走错了。

 

当他缓慢地靠近那个人时，那个人注意到了他，目光对接，再一次露出那礼貌又温柔的笑容。“Hi, 我在这里等了好一会儿了。”是Sam Wesson。

 

再次看到Sam Wesson的Dean并没有多兴奋，反而更加戒备了。“你怎么会在这里？你是怎么找到我的？你来这里做什么？你到底是谁？”一连串问题炮轰Sam Wesson，听起来似乎Dean并不想要得到答案。

 

“Easy, Dean. 是Dean对吧？”Sam Wesson察觉到对方的戒备，举起双手作投降状，“我想要来帮助你。我知道你拥有真实的记忆绝对不是好事，我不放心就这么让你走了。我调看记忆中心的安全监控，看到了你的警车车牌。我也看到你被警察带走了。我来到了LAPD时，发现了你的车，所以在这里等你。”Sam Wesson对Dean的问题一一做出了回应，“我不过是一个人类，Sam Wesson。你不放心的话，可以搜我的身。我没有携带不应该携带的东西，只带了一些基本的记忆设备。”Sam Wesson背着一个双肩包，看来他所说的那些装备应该是在包里。

 

Dean将信将疑地靠近，给Sam Wesson发出了指令：“用你的右手，把背包放在地上，滑到我的脚边。”Sam Wesson照做了。Dean捡起了他的包，没有立即排查，而是继续发出指令：“转过身，双手放在后脑，趴在车上。”Sam Wesson也照做了。Dean走到Sam Wesson的身后，开始搜他的身。

 

“So, Dr. Wesson，你一个人类为什么对我这样一个无足轻重的复制人警察那么感兴趣？”

“Please, Sam.”

“别得寸进尺！”说着，Dean放在Sam Wesson身上的手加重了力度，“我为什么要叫你Sam？这不过是我和你第二次见面而已。”

“因为你让我叫你Dean，我二话没说就照做了。我觉得以示平等，你应该也要叫我Sam。而且你不觉得称呼对方的last name，太疏远了吗？”

“好吧，Sam，”Dean在“Sam”这个词上重读了，搜身的手没有停下来，“我还是不能理解你为什么要来帮助我。”

“这有点复杂。”

“那你最好简单地解释清楚！”

“其实我也不太清楚，你可以理解为良心吧。我不忍心让你一个人面对这些。”

又是那么的贴心和平易近人。Damn it! Dean不是很喜欢这种感觉，贴着对方皮肤上的手变得没那么自然。刚才还能专注于搜身，此时此刻，触摸着对方那不算结实的肌肉，温热攀上手心，他有点分心了。

“我凭什么相信你？！”Dean用上了恶狠狠的语调，反而有点欲盖弥彰。

“我确实没有任何证据用来证明自己。你可以选择不相信我。但我觉得多一个帮手是无伤大雅的。”

Dean看了眼这个文弱书生，甚至还穿得那么单薄，出门连厚点的衣服都没穿上，有点难相信自己刚才听到的话。“我实在看不出来你对我有什么帮助。”

“Well，正如你所说的，我是世界上最优秀的记忆制造者。我不仅擅长制造记忆，也很擅长提取记忆，以及和记忆有关的其他事情。我可以让你更容易地获取情报。”

“你只带这么一个背包，做得到这么复杂的事情吗？”

Sam微微笑了一下，“记忆都在人的大脑里，很多时候这就已经够了。背包里的那些基础设备只是辅助罢了。而且，”Sam有点无奈，“只有水平不够的人才需要借助很多复杂的设备。我一向不喜欢，太不雅观了。我喜欢借助最少的设备，做到最多的事情。”

Dean没法反驳，他开始有点相信眼前这个Sam是真的来帮助自己的。而且，如果他说的是真的，那带着这样一个人上路，的确是很难得的帮助，尤其考虑到他现在几乎是单干。

“好吧，我相信你。你身上似乎也没什么不该出现的东西。不过我得先回一趟公寓，带点基本的东西上路，顺便，”Dean看了眼Sam身上的衣服，“也给你套多几件衣服。”

Sam转过身来，玩味地看着Dean：“你确定你搜遍我全身了？”

“是的，搜遍了。”Dean还没听出言外之意。

“Well，”Sam笑容里已经很明显带有别的含义了，“至少有两个地方你还没搜。”

后知后觉的Dean终于意识到Sam在说什么了。他不自知地红了脸，甚至耳根都有一股热气。他不是什么单纯的处男，他当然知道Sam在说什么。但他完全没想到会在这样一个时刻，在这样一个人的口中，听到这样老道的挑逗。“不…不用搜了。我相信你。”结巴在这个时候只会让自己显得更像一个单纯的处男，Dean绝望地意识到了这一点。

“谢谢你的信任。”看来Sam放过他了。

“对了，纠正一点，”Dean想起来了什么事情，“这不叫‘警车’，这是Impala。”

“行，就叫Impala。”

 

Dean坐在了驾驶座，Sam坐在了副驾。刚在车外有过这样一段对话，Dean感到车内异常尴尬。他想要消除这段尴尬。这时他意识到了，Cass的副驾被Sam坐了，现在让Sam坐到后座似乎很没礼貌。

“嘿，Cass。你怎么不全息投影到后座？”就算是多一个全息投影，好歹也能让自己没那么在意副驾上的人。

Cass并没有照做，而是发出了一声为难的声音。

“What’s up, Cass?” Dean对Cass的反应感到很奇怪。

“你说过不要打扰你和别人调情的，Sir。”

Fuck. Dean欲哭无泪。他清晰地意识到，这完全是他自找的。是他让Cass学习如何调情的，是他让Cass不要打扰自己和别人调情的，是他逼Cass说出来的。他根本不能怪Cass，谁让Cass是个完全听从自己指令的人工智能呢？Dean自己没有意识到，当初他让Cass学习的，是男女调情指南。

Sam没忍住，噗地一下，大笑了起来。”I like you, Cass.”

“Shut up.” Dean闷闷地说了一声。

 

Cass全息投影到后座后，仿佛记起了什么事情。“所以我现在可以叫你Dean了吗？Sir.”

“No! You can’t!”

 

 

当Ruby发现了监控数据的不自然时，她立刻赶往了Dean的公寓。但她看到的，只是空无一人的房间，衣柜里的衣服看起来少了好几件，酒瓶也都不见了。至于墙壁上的家用人工智能承载器与全息投影仪，已经被disable了。Dean和Sam已经来过，并且逃走了。

 

 

办公室的门被强行闯入，Ellen看到了气势汹汹的Ruby。Ellen立即将手伸到桌下，点了个按钮，所有的电脑屏幕都关闭了。

“I like him. He is a good boy. ” Ruby慢慢走向Ellen，“他在哪儿？”

Ellen吸了口气，“我不知道。他没有执勤。四周找找吧。”

“我找遍了，所有好孩子会去的地方。”

“你太晚了。”Ellen站了起来，给自己倒了杯真正的威士忌。那瓶酒早就摆在桌上，仿佛她早就已经预料到会发生什么事情，提前拿了出来。“已经消失了。他销毁了他。所有的一切。”她大口灌下了威士忌，“当然，除了那箱被你拿走的骨头。”Ellen镇定自若地笑了笑，“我打赌，那箱骨头还不够，所以你来了。”

Ruby一只手迅速地伸向前，捏紧了Ellen拿着酒杯的那只手，连带着把酒杯也捏爆了。酒杯直接在Ellen的手里爆开，肯定有大量的碎片扎进她的手里。Ellen轻声地叫唤了一下，听起来远没有看起来那么痛。

“你这个小东西，”Ruby强迫自己微笑，同时加重了力道，越来越多的血从Ellen的手流了下来，“面对那么不可思议的新事物，你却只想扼杀掉？害怕大变革？别妄想螳臂当车。”

“不过我成功了。”Ellen的确面露成功者的微笑。

“他在哪？！！”Ruby咆哮了起来，把Ellen的手指都捏断了。Ellen没办法再强忍疼痛，叫唤声清晰可闻。

“你这么肯定，因为他亲口告诉你的，因为我们从来不撒谎。”Ruby的语调因愤怒而扭曲地渗人。“我会和Mr. Wallace说是你想要先开枪打我的。所以我不得不杀了你。”Ruby又流下了一行眼泪。

“那你还在等什么呢？”

“Ma’ma.” Ruby拿出了一把刀，先是切开了Ellen的腹部，然后拿着刀捅进了Ellen的身体里，连带着手都捅了进去。力度如此之大，让人不得不怀疑Ellen的身体是否被捅穿了。

 

Ruby一手抓起Ellen的头发，把她的脸移到面部识别器前，解开了电脑的保护。屏幕重新亮了起来，Ruby用完Ellen了，一松手，任由Ellen的头撞在桌面上，再弹到地板上。

 

“OLD BITCH!” Ellen给Dean设置的保护，可不仅仅是面部识别器那么小儿科的事情。看来，Ellen在Ruby来之前相当长的一段时间里，就已经在利用自己的职务权限，删除Dean的Hunting记录与警员信息。她甚至更改了LAPD配备给Dean的警车的使用权限，这辆警车现在已经成了黑车[5]了。不过，她还没全部删完。估计是Ruby的闯入打断了她的操作。Ruby查到了Dean最后一次出外勤并且被Ellen下令逮捕时，是在Wesson记忆研究中心。

 

Ruby知道自己接下来该去哪了。

 

> _[5]即无法查询其GPS定位系统。算是我个人的私设。我一直觉得《银翼杀手2049》里Luv那么轻易地通过LAPD的系统查到K的警车在哪，太简单了，显得K的长官太蠢了。当然《银翼杀手2049》也不需要太复杂的悬疑，核心部分的悬疑并不在这里。另外我也希望Dean能真正地拥有自己的车。这算是我在这篇文里能给Dean的为数不多的仁慈了。_

 

 

**第十三幕**

 

  

“刚才忘了问你，你的身体状况，应付得了吗？”Dean驾驶着Impala，回想起和Sam第一次见面时谈过的内容，才意识到一个不容忽视的问题。

“到目前为止都还行。放心啦，我没有你想的那么脆弱。”Sam看着窗外，轻描淡写地答道。“先不用管这个。接下来你有什么计划？”

Dean斩钉截铁地说道：“找到我的弟弟。”

“Mmm，所以你不是复制人？”Sam说出了他之前就一直想问的问题。

“这和你有关系吗？”Dean觉得这个Sam不需要知道太多自己的事情。

“我只是觉得，如果我知道多点信息，能更好地帮助你。”Sam耸了耸肩，“毕竟，知道更多细节，对记忆的提取是很有帮助的。这可以免去大海捞针的麻烦。带着明确的目标进入对方的大脑，可以更迅速地找到你想知道的记忆。你可能很难想象，对于一个活了数十年的人或者复制人来说，大脑当中存储的记忆容量可以有多大。”

 

Dean没办法不相信Sam。Sam对记忆的理解十分透彻，解释原理时又深入浅出，即便是自己这样的外行人都听得懂。他也没办法忘记自己第一次见到这个Sam时，曾对他彻底敞开心扉，无所保留。他也不明白自己为什么对眼前这个Sam会这么轻易地放下戒备。

 

“好吧，”Dean决定相信Sam，“我告诉你我目前知道的一切，但你别打断我，也别取笑我，无论这听起来多么荒唐。”

“洗耳恭听。”

 

Dean从Bobby Singer，讲到了木头小马，以及记忆里的Sammy，还有Cass关于Chuck的那一番说明。最后，他告诉Sam，他是帮助自己确定自己是复制人后代，给出了最后一个压倒性证据的那个人。

 

“所以，”Sam试图理清自己的思路，“你和你的弟弟都是复制人生下来的孩子？”

“从已有的线索来说，是的。”

“哇哦，幸好我跟过来了。我还是第一次知道复制人是可以生育的。”

Dean转过头看Sam，意味不明地说出了自己的疑惑：“你比我刚得知这些事情的时候要镇定得多。你能告诉我为什么吗？”

Sam没太在意Dean的异常：“或许是因为，我很擅长想象，但也很清楚真实世界永远可以比想象中更疯狂。而且，”Sam也看向了Dean，“这些事情并不是发生在我身上，接受起来没那么难受。”

 

Dean的心止不住一颤。

 

“我第一次看到你的记忆，就已经看到了你内心的纠结与矛盾。我知道，你内心里有多希望这些美好的回忆是真的。但你有多渴望它们是真的，就有多害怕这是真的。你很自责，觉得自己背叛了自己，背叛了你弟弟。”这根本不是记忆制造者，这他妈的是读心师，Dean有点恐惧地想到。“所以你很难接受，即便接受了，也很容易会崩溃。”

“喂，我可不是娘娘腔。”

“No offense，但这真的是再正常不过的反应了。这说明你真的是人类，或者复制人后代，whatever。你具有完整的情感功能，至少比我所知道的复制人要完整得多。”Sam目不转睛地看着Dean。

 

明明是很理性的解释与说明，但在Dean看来却无异于情话，仿佛对方在欣赏着自己的灵魂。我他妈到底是怎么了？还有那双眼睛，真的太像了，和记忆里的那双眼睛太像了。Dean发现自己深陷其中，要赶紧抽身出来时，他已经一言不发地盯着Sam盯了很久了。

“怎么，我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“没…没有…”Dean赶紧移开目光，假装对车外的巨幕户外广告很感兴趣。

“那关于找到你的弟弟，你有什么线索吗？”听起来Sam比Dean更在意Sammy的下落。

“我和你说过那个木头小马，这是我手头上最可靠的一条线索。”Dean向后座瞥了眼，“Cass，搜索一个能做物质成分检测的地方。要隐蔽些的，最好是在贫民窟、黑市场之类的地方，鱼龙混杂，Wallace公司和LAPD没那么容易介入的。”

“Yes, Sir.”

Dean想了想，补充道：“还有，Cass，你可以叫我Dean。”

“Yes, Dean.” Cass的声音比刚才要轻快多了。

在一旁全程看着的Sam，抿了抿嘴：“Dean, you know what? 你真的是个很善良的人。”

 

Dean这次没再像个大男孩一样害羞了。他再次看了眼那双栗绿色的眼睛，言辞间充满了感激：“Thank you.”

 

  

**第十四幕**

 

 

Dean走进了一条肮脏狭窄的小巷，小巷阴暗且潮湿。这里有各种奇装异服的人，大部分看起来都不怀好意。太多的人把手藏在了衣服里，或者裤兜里，或者直接就拿一块布遮住了自己的手。Dean实在没法分清到底有哪些人是私藏枪械，哪些人在进行违禁物品的交易。这样的法外之地，对于普通人来说是很危险的。但对于Dean这种被多方通缉的人来说，反而相对要更安全。不管他去到哪里，都可能会被偷袭。至少，在这种因不法分子太多而维持微妙平衡的地方，想抓他的人没那么容易下手。

 

Dean来到了一家破旧的小店。他把木头小马递给了老板，说：“请帮我检测一下这个物件的成分”。连带着木头小马递过去的，是Dean最拿得出手的一瓶伪威士忌。在这种地方，货币是不值钱的。想进行交易，只能以物换物。

 

老板打开了酒瓶，闻了闻，判断着这瓶酒的质量。“行，勉强能喝。”说完，老板把木头小马放在了一个仪器上，对其进行扫描。

 

“竟然是真的木头，你真有钱啊，dude。”老板明显比刚才更兴奋，“我可以给你弄一匹真马。你要真马吗？”

“我不需要真马。”

老板显然没有放弃，还在继续劝说Dean：“我可以弄一匹，像Wallace那种。”

“我不要真马，我只想知道它是从哪里来的。”

“好吧，”老板把木头小马拿起来闻了闻，“闻起来像是旧尘土，但结构很新。”

“核反应堆的辐射？”在一旁的Cass听到Dean这番话，没再继续警戒，看向了那个老板。老板将木头小马放到了另一个仪器上，进行了别的检测。

“不，衰变得要更多。很旧，很旧。”仪器的屏幕显示，木头小马所受辐射来自于氚。

Dean看了眼屏幕：“这是脏弹的辐射值。”

老板举起了一根手指：“只有一个地方受到过这么强的辐射。”

Cass接着老板的话讲：“拉斯维加斯。”

Dean循着Cass声音的方向，表达了他的怀疑：“没人生活在那儿的。”

“反正我检测出来的结果显示，它就是来自那里。现在，你想要换什么呢？一匹马？一头羊？还是外星殖民地的通行证？不管你想要什么，巴基博士都有办法给你弄到。”

 

 

Dean要回了木头小马，往泊着Impala的那块空地走去。这时，Cass大声发出警告：“Dean，有两个人在Sam的隔壁！”

Dean立即跑了过去，看见Sam正被其中一个人从Impala拖出来，另一个人正看着Dean的方向。

“嘿！”Dean冲着那个正看着自己的人喊道。

那个人向Dean走过来，一只手伸进了衣服里，取出了一把军用短刀。他正手握刀，那格斗准备姿势一看就是训练有素的。Fuck, 这个人不好对付，Dean心里想到。而Sam正试图挣脱另一个人的禁锢，但很显然没有接受过训练的他，连拖住对方都很难做到。

Dean也立即进入格斗准备，右手在前，左手放在下颌附近。对方率先进犯，拳头冲向Dean的正前方，试图逼出Dean的破绽。Dean调整了站位，躲开了对方的佯攻，并使出右直拳，瞄准对方持刀手的手腕，试图缴械。对方用持刀手的肱二头肌承受住了Dean的攻击，收回的拳头即刻瞄准Dean右侧露出的肋骨，给Dean来了狠狠的一击。Dean忍住疼痛，使出左勾拳，击向了对方持刀手的肘关节，趁对方手劲一松懈，用右手夺过短刀，给对方的喉咙干净利落地来了一刀。对方的喉咙瞬间喷出了大量鲜血，他用一只手捂住正在喷血的伤口，另一只手仍试图缠上Dean。Dean给他来了一腿，踢开了他，没有浪费时间，立刻去救Sam。挟持Sam的那个人没有将Sam当人质威胁Dean，反而主动松开了对Sam的禁锢，试图放倒Dean。这回，手里拿着武器的Dean花了更少的时间，就切断了对方的手筋，把他制服在Impala上。

 

“Sam，你还好吗？”Dean一只手将刀抵在了对方的脖子上，另一只手将对方的一只手绕到后背扣住。

Sam咳了好几声，喘着气，惊魂未定，“还活着。”

“拿出你的装备，看看这个人到底是什么来历。”

Sam没有犹豫，从Impala里拿出了他的背包，从背包里取出了一只皮革手套以及一个类似蓝牙耳机的东西。他把那个蓝牙耳机戴在了左耳，给左手戴上了手套，然后把左手放在了那个人的头上。“现在，和我说说，是谁派你来的吧。”

那个人什么都没说，但Sam却皱了皱眉，然后说道：“‘Sam Wesson和那个杀死Singer的人在一起，马上把他带回来。至于另外那个人，杀掉他。’是一个黑衣服戴着墨镜的女人下的命令。”他向Dean解释道。Dean还是第一次看到这种获取情报的方式，有点懊恼为什么以前Hunting的时候没有Sam这样的人协助他。

“这下我可很感兴趣了，为什么你会知道我的存在呢？”Sam继续提问道。同样地，那个人什么都没说，Sam就知道答案了：“The Chosen One。这是什么意思？”

但Sam没能再知道更多的信息。那个人意识到Sam可以从自己这里知道一切想知道的事情，而无需他自己亲自回答。他立刻咬碎了藏在牙齿里的氰化物，口吐白沫，死了。

“噢，我还是第一次亲眼看到这种情景。以前只在老电影里看到过。”

“你没法继续提取他的记忆了吗？”

“不行。至少在这里做不到。我手上的装备只允许我对活着的人提取记忆。”

Dean很好奇：“你刚才是怎么做到的？”

“很简单，”Sam把手抽了回来，“人在听到对方提问时，大脑会立即反射出一些模糊的第一印象。听上去虽然很蠢，但没办法，人脑就是这么运作的。我只是感应对方反射出的答案而已。事实上我没法保证这就是我们想要知道的信息，因为这只是这个人在听到这个问题时，脑海里的第一反应而已。也就是说，他是这么认为的。但这不代表这就是事实。”

“好吧，”Dean松开了对那个人的束缚，任由他跌倒在地，“你真的还好吗？我不知道你能承受到什么地步。”

Sam一只手攀上了Impala。“事实上，不太好。”接着，他两腿一软，膝盖着地。Dean赶紧稳住了他，将他的一只手挽在了自己的肩膀上，并揽过了他的腰。“嘿，还能听到我说话吗？”Dean紧张地看着Sam。

Sam虚弱地笑了一下，大口喘着气，“就，让我在地上坐一会儿。给我点时间，让我缓过来。”

 

他俩在Impala旁保持着这个姿势，Sam坐了好一会儿，Dean则半跪着，不时看着周围的情况。

“嘿，Dean。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你。”

Dean看着眼前的这个人，像Sam，又不是Sam的这个人，心底里涌现了一些别的想法。一向喜欢单打独斗的Dean，还是第一次正经地和另一个人合作，并且好像还挺合得来的。大概是一起并肩作战能迅速增进彼此之间的感情吧，Dean竟然觉得仿佛和眼前的Sam已经相处了很长一段时间。我不能再看着这双眼睛了，我真的会溺死在里面的。

当Dean心里正想着这件事时，Sam竟然慢慢地把头凑了过来。Dean一开始还没意识到他想做什么。当他靠得太近了，近到自己真的会一头跌向那片栗绿色的海洋时，Dean下意识地把手放在Sam的肩膀上，制止了接下来会发生的事情。

 

Sam好像有点失望。“很抱歉。”

“没什么，你没有冒犯到我。”

Sam摇了摇头，“我不是为了这个。”他抽回了挂在Dean肩膀上的那只手，把手上的手套取了下来。“我很抱歉，是因为我未经你的允许就进入了你的大脑。虽然我不是故意的，但这依然是很无礼的行为。我是为这个而道歉。”

这下Dean感到万分紧张了。他刚才都看到了什么？但Dean不敢说出口。“没关系，你也不是故意这么做的。”

Sam想要站起来，但好像力气还是不够。Dean搀扶着他，帮助他上车。安顿好他后，Dean坐回了驾驶座。

 

两个人都没说什么，就这么坐着。Sam的头靠在车窗上，看起来并没有比刚才好多少。

还是Dean率先打破了沉默：“你要不回去吧。会有很多人来追捕我的，我不可能每次都能保护你。我就连自己都有点顾不上了。”

Sam没有回应他，只是把手放在了车窗上，隔着窗户抚摸着外头的世界。“我想你应该不会给我留下一个联系方式吧？”他看向Dean，换上了第一次见面时Dean看到的那种礼貌的笑容。

“怎么，你想给我打电话什么的吗？”

Sam认真地看着Dean：“当你找到你弟弟时，我想要知道这个消息。”

Dean再一次问出了那个问题：“为什么？你对谁都那么善良的吗？”

Sam收起了那礼貌的笑容。Dean觉得自己似乎说错了什么，下意识竟然想要道歉。

“既然你那么想知道的话，”Sam深呼吸了一口，仿佛放弃了什么，“我认为自己的确是个善良的人，但我不是对谁都那么好的。”

联想到刚才Sam想要做的事情，Dean意识到这是一个隐晦的表白。“额…你不觉得有点太快了吗？”Dean有点难为情。他不是没有在逢场作戏时和别人说过一些动情的话，但那些都只是为了增加情趣罢了。这应该是Dean在别的场合第一次听到类似的话。考虑到Dean一直以为自己是一个复制人，他从未觉得自己是值得被喜欢的。至少，不是灵魂层面的。

“我也觉得太快了。但你已经是第二次问我这个问题了，而且，”Sam隐隐约约地透露着一股哀伤，“你不是想让我回去了吗？我再不说就没机会了。”

他是来真的，Dean意识到了这一点后，觉得自己这下完全处于被动的状态了。对方的底牌已经亮出来了，自己却遮遮掩掩，不敢让对方知道自己其实也有类似的想法。又或者，其实刚才Sam已经在他的大脑里看到自己的底牌了，所以他才会这么孤注一掷。

Dean叹了一口气。“我…需要多一点时间。这几天发生太多事情了，我的精力是有限的，一次只能处理一件事情。”

Sam意识到自己没有被直接拒绝。他看到了机会。“所以我可以继续和你一起上路？”

“我没有这么说，”Dean没有这么容易就松口，“我之后要去的地方，环境要比现在恶劣得多。我看得出来，你的身体状况根本没有你说的那么好。我可以先把你安置在安全的地方，等我从那里回来后，再来接你。”

他在关心我的安危。Sam知道自己手上的牌赢面很大了，可以很轻易地得到自己想要的结果。“你忘了吗？刚才那两个人是来抓我的。恐怕没有什么地方对我来说是依然安全的。”

“我要去拉斯维加斯。你应该知道那里的辐射有多厉害吧。”

“那也没办法。你是唯一一个能保护我安全的人了。我的父母来不及回地球的。况且对你来说时间很宝贵，你应该不想浪费时间吧？找到你弟弟不是比这种事情更重要吗？”

Dean的软肋彻底地暴露在了这个人面前。他认输了。“好吧，我带你去。我可没法保证你还能活着回来。”

Sam听到这句话，把目光移开，望向窗外，不想让对方看到自己的表情。“没关系，我明白的。”

 

 

**第十五幕**

 

  

拉斯维加斯并不在大洛杉矶地区的范围内。即便开著Impala全速前往，也至少要一个小时。这意味着Dean必须要和Sam在一个封闭空间里度过一个小时。Dean很庆幸Cass依然坐在后座，这样车内不至于太尴尬；但他又觉得如果只和Cass聊天，会显得自己此地无银三百两。

 

“你想听歌吗？”Dean在问Sam。

“LAPD给警官配备的车，还有车载音响？”

“其实没有。不过Cass的人工智能承载器上有音响。”

“你真的是我见过最幽默的人了。”Sam被Dean逗笑了，刚才那一丝阴霾一扫而光，“嘿，Cass，这样真的好吗？Dean把你当成一个移动音响。”

“我看不出来有什么问题。”一直沉默的Cass终于说了一句话。

“Cass才没那么娘娘腔。对吧，Cass？”Dean的兴致也被Sam调动起来了。

“这和娘娘腔有什么关系吗？”这下Dean和Sam都被Cass逗笑了，虽然Cass并不明白这有什么好笑的。

“Cass，来首For Those About to Rock。”

电音吉他的声音响了起来。“天呐，dude，你的音乐品味也太糟糕了吧？”Sam有点受不了这刺耳的噪音。

“你懂什么，这叫classic！”Dean兴奋地跟着节奏，在车上胡乱地拍打。

“我不得不说，我同意Sam的观点。”

“Cass！你到底站在哪一边的！”

“Nice one, Cass！”

 

 

车上的三人，看起来是如此的和谐。

 

 

Dean没来由地想起了Ruby曾说过的，私密的问题会让人感到被需要。Sam在记忆研究中心里曾说的那句话，他之前没有特别在意，现在却很想知道背后的故事。“你记得你说过，你很喜欢生日派对吗？”

“记得。”

“能告诉我为什么吗？”

Sam望着车窗外不断后退的景象，没有回答。Dean觉得自己大概问了什么不该问的事情；“你不想说也没关系的。我随口问问罢了。”

“不，”Sam似乎下了很大的决心，“你和我说过你的童年了，我想我也应该要和你讲一下我的童年。这样才公平。”

 

“其实小时候的事情我已经不是很记得了。我想这也很正常吧，童年时期的记忆存活期一般都不会很长的。你问任何一个成年人，TA幼年时期到底做过些什么，TA很可能也答不上来。小时候的事情，我只记得一件。我记得有个人，他告诉我他有一个礼物要送给我。生日礼物。虽然我当时还不知道那个礼物是什么，但我已经很开心了。我知道这个人一向都会给我最好的。他告诉我，他还没准备好，还要加点别的东西上去。他会在生日那天给我一个惊喜。但我生日那天，我被一个男人带走了。在那之后，我再也没有看到那个人。我其实已经不记得那个人长什么样了，也不记得那个人和我是什么关系。自然，我也不记得带走我的那个男人长什么样。记忆里的一切都太模糊了。我还试过自己给自己做检测，想要挖掘更多关于那段记忆的信息，但什么都没有。我能记起来的，只有很朦胧的感觉。感觉，那个说要送生日礼物给我的人，曾经为我支撑起全世界。哪怕天塌下来了，他都会保护我的。我到现在都还没有收到那个礼物。可能是因为得不到的，才是最好的吧。所以我特别喜欢生日派对。其实生日蛋糕、生日礼帽、应邀而来的朋友，那些都不重要。我只是想再见那个人一面，收到那个还没收到的生日礼物。”

 

“对不起。我不知道是这样一个故事。”

“没什么。”Sam依然看着窗外，用手擦了擦眼睛。Dean注意到了。

“你的生日是哪一天？”Dean心想，说不定他以后能给Sam过一次生日。

“5月2日。”

 

 

“你能告诉我你是哪一年出生的吗？”

“怎么，很重要吗？”

“可能。”

“2023年，大断电之后的一年。”

 

 

**第十六幕**

 

 

“Cass，放大到5倍。”

  
Dean借助Cass放出去的无人机，看到了一片橙黄色的雾霾笼罩在昔日赌城的每个角落。每座天桥，每个裸体女人雕塑，以及每辆废弃汽车上，都堆积着不薄的一层污土。即便这座城市曾经有多繁华，也都随着那颗爆炸的脏弹烟消云散了。这里至少100年都无法住人。Dean自己都想不明白为什么还要来这里，寻找那可能并不存在的线索。尤其是考虑到坐在他身边的那个Sam，可能就是自己的弟弟Sam。

  
如果是在几天之前，在那么多巧合发生之前，他遇到Sam Wesson，知道他的出生日期，他恐怕永远都不会猜测这个人会不会是记忆里的那个小男孩。但现在，那么多不可能的事情都成为了可能，那么多不愿意相信的巧合最后都被证明是真的，如果这个Sam Wesson真的是自己的弟弟Sam，又有什么奇怪的呢？

  
但他不能直接问Sam。Sam是世界上最出色的记忆制造者，他怎么可能不知道自己的记忆到底是不是真的？他怎么可能不知道自己的父母是不是真的？他怎么可能记不起自己的哥哥呢？这完全讲不通。

  
如果Sam Wesson真的是自己的弟弟。

  
如果Sam Wesson真的是自己的弟弟，那他现在要做的事情应该是立刻离开这里。谁知道这里的辐射会对Sam造成多严重的伤害？他不是应该要保护好弟弟吗？

  
但如果就这么离开，他可能永远都没法知道Sam到底是不是自己的弟弟。为了弟弟，也为了能搞清楚自己和Sam Wesson的关系，为了能搞清楚自己应该对Sam抱有怎样的感情与期待，他都必须在这条路上走下去。

  
我他妈根本就没得选。

 

“镭射分析。”

“正常水平。”

那还好。这样至少对Sam的身体不会造成什么不可逆的伤害。我还有斡旋的余地。

 

“那是什么？热感分析。”

屏幕切换成了热成像模式。一个仰头躺着，双腿分叉的巨型裸体女人雕塑。在她的手掌附近，出现了一些密集的热信号。

“这里竟然会有生命？”Sam凑了过来。

“带我们去那儿吧，Cass。”

“Yes, Dean.”

Impala在目的地附近降落。Dean打开了车门，对着车里的Sam和Cass说道：“我下去，Sam你待在这里不许出去。Cass，一旦有什么不对劲，带着Sam立刻逃走，不用管我。这是个命令，明白了吗？”

Cass停顿了好一会儿，才回道：“Yes, Dean.”

“嘿！这不公平！凭什么我不能跟着去。Cass，你不能听他的。我们不会丢下你一个人不管的。”Sam有点不高兴了。

“我是被设计成听从Dean的一切指令的。”

Dean义正言辞地按住了Sam：“听我的话，别下车。虽然无人机上的监测显示这里的辐射浓度已经降低了很多了，但你的身体那么差，谁知道受不受得了。而且，我也不知道会遇到什么人，会有多危险。你帮不上忙的。”

Sam还没放弃：“我之前就帮上忙了。”Sam看上去像极了想要哀求父母多看一会儿电视的小孩。

Dean的眼神温柔，又带着点杂念。“我要保护你的安全，还记得吗？听话，别出去。这样我才能专心干正事。”

Sam像被顺毛了，收起了那副委屈的眼神。他在Dean关门之前补充了一句：“注意安全，别死了。”

Dean笑了笑。“放心，我没那么容易死的。”

 

那些热信号，是蜜蜂。这让人很难理解。蜜蜂群落在21世纪初时就已经呈现消退迹象，这么多年的环境污染与恶化，那么多物种都灭绝了，蜜蜂竟然在被脏弹袭击过的地方存活了下来。这仿佛是上帝的绝佳讽刺。一只蜜蜂飞到了Dean的手上，他感到有点不适，轻轻挥动了一下，把蜜蜂赶了下来。

Dean望向蜂箱前的那座大厦。他走到大门前，发现主门和副门的门缝都撒下了一层灰，门把上还缠着好些头发丝。古老又有效的安全措施，看来这里真的有人居住。

 

他推开门，进入到大厦里。前厅的地板上同样积着一层污土，Dean在身后留下了一行脚印。他走到二楼，发现了一架钢琴。这架钢琴比Bobby Singer平房里的那架要更漂亮，看起来是更贵的货色。他弹了一个白键，钢琴传出一声陈旧又不失韵味的音律，钢琴声似乎在无尽的回廊里回荡。他看到走廊尽头出现了一只黑毛犬。

 

“你该不会随身带着一块奶酪吧？你有吗，boy？”

Dean转过身，看向声源。是John Winchester，和LAPD上的档案很相似，但明显要老上几十岁，头发均已斑白，双手持枪却依然有些颤抖。Dean举起了双手，表示自己没带武器。

“这是《金银岛》里的台词。你这时候应该回答‘我要是能再回到船上去，你想吃多少奶酪都有。’这是《金银岛》里的台词。看来你不怎么喜欢阅读。”John举着枪，向前逼近。

“抱歉，阅读不是我擅长的事情。”

“我本来也不读的。但在这里没什么别的事情能做。你来这里做什么？”

“我听见了钢琴声。”

“别撒谎，”John显得不太高兴了，“这很没礼貌。你是个警察。”

Dean把手举得更高了，“我不是来这里抓你的。”

“是吗？”John把枪对准了Dean的头部，“那你来这里干什么？”

“我只是想问几个问题。”

“什么问题？”话音刚落，John就开枪了。Dean立刻向后闪避，顺势越过栏杆掉下了一楼。

 

John马上走到栏杆前，往下一看，Dean已经不见了。地板的污土上只留下了一个人掉落后的印记。

 

John走下了一楼，那只黑毛犬跟了上去。他给黑毛犬发出了一声指令：“待在这儿。”然后向走廊深处走去。

走廊尽头的Dean正躲在墙壁后，专心地听着John的脚步声。他听到John正在走过来，看了眼面前的那扇门，想推开门躲进去。他才一迈步，就触发了脚下的红外线检测器。砰！砰！砰！TNT沿着Dean可能逃走的路劲依次炸开，灰尘弥漫着整条走廊。John这时才慢慢跟上去。但他发现，走廊尽头那扇门还是被打开了。

 

John在走进房间之前，打开了电源开关。原本一片黑暗的房间瞬间被舞台上时断时续的全息投影live照亮，Dean的汗水也被照得清晰可见。他大口喘着气，躲在房间里其中一个沙发椅背后。他探出头，看了眼舞台。是猫王的live。还真是经典的选择，Dean不合时宜地赞叹道。

 

当他被猫王的全息投影分散了注意力时，一颗子弹从他的耳侧打穿了沙发。John向着瞄准的位置走去，想要确认对方是否还活着。当John走得很近时，突然后背遭到了重击。他摔到在沙发上，手枪在意识过来前已经被Dean夺走了。

“我不想伤害你，但你没有让我很轻松。”Dean试图传达善意。

John没有就这么放弃。他站了起来，一拳打向Dean的脸。Dean没有还手，任由John揍着。舞台上的live变成了John Lennon的Imagine。

“Imagine all the people”又一拳落在了Dean的左脸。他的脸看上去有点肿了。

“Living life in peace”John还没打算停下来，继续揍着Dean。虽然看起来John最多只能让Dean挂点彩，根本没法伤害到他。

接连揍了将近十拳，Dean还保持着站立。这时，舞台上的live变成了Kansas的Carry On My Wayward Son。John喘着气，停了下来。John指着舞台上的全息投影，说道：“我喜欢这首歌。”

Dean看了眼舞台，把口腔里的血吐了出来。“巧了，我也是。”

“Huh，品味不错。我们可以继续打下去，或者去喝一杯。”

“我选择喝一杯。但我希望你拿出最好的（Top Shelf）酒。”说着，Dean把手枪放到了皮夹克的口袋里。他没打算把武器拱手相让。

“Dean！你还好吗？！”是Sam的声音。

“我不是说过不让你下车的吗？！”Dean比刚才更紧张了，但还是死死地盯着John，不想给对方可乘之机。

 

Sam循着声音跟了进来，看到了对峙着的两人。“我听到了爆炸的声音，不放心你。Dean，你受伤了。”他靠近Dean，看到了Dean脸上的那些淤青。

“没事，皮外伤罢了。”

John用一种难以置信的目光看着刚才自己狠揍的男人。“你叫Dean？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“没什么…你的last name是什么？”

“我没有last name。”Dean指了指Sam，“这是我的…搭档，Sam。Sam Wesson。”

“Wesson？”

“又有什么问题吗？”Dean被问得有点不耐烦了。

“没什么。跟我来吧，吧台在上面，得走好一会儿。”

 

 

Dean和Sam跟着John来到了一个吧台，吧台的架子上堆满了各式酒类。

“哇，这真气派。”Dean看着那些酒，赞叹道。

“这座城市曾经也很气派。”John显然以为Dean在说这里的装潢。“忘掉烦恼，看场演出，”John走到了吧台前，拿出了三个酒杯，以及一瓶威士忌，“赌几把，赢些钱输些钱，”他给三个杯子都倒了点酒，在自己的那杯多倒了一点，“他们把钱弄得像糖果一样。你们喜欢威士忌吗？”他问了问Dean和Sam，好像真的在乎他俩的意见似的。

“是什么质量的伪威士忌？”

“伪威士忌？Come on，这是真正的威士忌。我这里有几百万瓶，喝都喝不完。”

“Good God! This is paradise!”

John倒是很淡定，把两杯酒递给了Dean和Sam，“Here.”

“啊，啊，”Dean挡住了Sam想要接过酒杯的手，“病人不能喝烈酒。”

“我不是病人！”Sam又一次被Dean制止了想做的事，不太高兴了。

“我说了算，你不许喝。”Dean把两杯酒都接了过去，灌下了一杯，“哇！这是真正的威士忌！我以前都没喝过真货！”

Sam闷闷不乐，没再搭理Dean，从被Dean套在身上的法兰绒衬衫口袋里，拿出了他的那两个装备。他给自己装上，对着John的那只黑毛犬挥了挥手。那只黑毛犬没再继续舔John倒在地上的威士忌，凑到Sam的跟前。Sam蹲了下来，和黑毛犬平视，一边低声说着什么，一边用套着皮革手套的左手搓着黑毛犬的头。

“嘿，小孩子发脾气吗？”Sam没理Dean。“行，你和那只狗说悄悄话去吧。”

旁观着的的John这时插了句：“你俩真的是搭档吗？怎么看起来像是老夫老妻似的。”

Dean噎住了，没打算回应。“那只狗是真的吗？”

“我不知道，你可以问问那只狗？或者那个家伙。他看起来似乎能和狗交流。”

 

 

Dean和John坐在吧台，隔着好一段距离。Sam在不远处继续和狗“聊天”，不时笑了笑。Dean看着Sam，发现他的笑容不像初见时那么的过于礼貌，多了点真情实意。

“So, Dean. 你想干什么？”John打断了Dean对Sam的注目。

“我想问你几个问题。”Dean转过头看着John，眼神犀利了许多。

“比如呢？”

Dean顿了顿，仿佛没想好要问什么，又仿佛不知道该从什么地方开始问起。他重新开口，就滔滔不绝地问了起来：“你的孩子的母亲，她叫什么名字？她长什么样？你们住在一起吗？”

John转动手上的酒杯，没有直接回答：“你问太多了。我做过你的工作，我很擅长。”

“那时更简单。”

“那你为什么要把事情搞得这么复杂？”

“你为什么不回答问题？！”

“什么问题？”

“我没想到你这么难缠！她叫什么？！”Dean重重地把酒杯放在酒吧桌上，有点恼火了。Sam没再逗狗，看着再次僵持的那两个人。

 

“Mary。”John看着自己的酒杯，沉默了好一会儿才回答。他看向了Dean：“她叫Mary。”

Dean终于知道那个女人的名字了。妈妈的名字。“孩子们后来怎么样了？谁把他们送到孤儿院的？是你吗？”

“我当时早就走了。”

“你没见过你的亲生孩子吗？两个都没见过吗？”

“见过大儿子一面，小儿子没见过。”

“为什么？”Dean强忍住怒火，看起来没有丝毫破绽。他才不在乎这个没关心过兄弟俩一天的糟糕的老爸，他只是不想在Sam面前露出破绽。

“因为这就是计划。我可以教他们怎么抹去痕迹，每人都有分工，我负责的是离开。”

计划。又是计划。先是那个Chuck，接着是自己的老爸。“你想再见到他们吗？”

“不是特别想。”John听起来似乎真的毫不在乎。

“为什么？”

“因为我们在被追捕！”John提高了音调，“我不想让别人找到我们的孩子，被切开，被解剖！有时候，爱一个人，就要变成陌生人。”说完，John放下了酒杯，离开了酒吧房。

Dean看着John消失的那个方向，举起了酒杯：“敬陌生人。”

Dean在另一张桌子上，再次看到了那个女人的照片。那金发和自己的十分相似，虹膜是蓝色的。神态和自己兜里揣着的那张一样，还是那么的恬静祥和。他的手抚上了妈妈的照片，低声说了句：“Mom.”

 

 

Dean看Sam一直没搭理自己，只好倒上两杯威士忌，满足一下这个闹别扭的小孩。他把一杯威士忌递给了Sam，Sam看了他一眼，接了过去，说了声“Thank you”，正准备要喝，再次被Dean阻止了。“喝之前要先碰杯，这是喝酒的规矩。我想你应该是第一次喝，威士忌这种酒挺烈的，你慢点喝，先抿几口，慢慢适应。喝酒不要单纯图醉，要想真的品尝到酒的美妙之处，就得一步一步地来。”Dean尝试教Sam该怎么喝酒。

Sam想要忍住笑，但嘴已经咧起来了，脸上的两个酒窝清晰可见：“所以你是在充当我的家长之类的吗？”

“我只是想让你第一次就能学会正确的喝酒方式，别不知好歹。”

“我知道。那，我们是不是需要什么祝酒词？我看老电影里都这样的。”

这下轮到Dean笑了：“你平时都看的什么老电影啊？”

“有机会和你一起看几部经典的？”

“好啊。”Dean不自禁地想象，如果他能陪伴在弟弟身边，和他一起度过本该属于彼此的人生，会不会也是这般光景。

“为早日找到你的弟弟，干杯。”

Dean顿了顿，坚定地迎向Sam的目光：“为早日找到Sammy，干杯。”

清脆的一声“砰”，酒杯对撞，烈酒入肠。喝酒的两人，各怀心事。

 

“哇！这酒好呛！”Sam的眉头紧紧地缩在了一起。

“哈哈，我说过的吧。”

Sam没说什么，微笑了一下，又喝了一小口。

“你为什么非要下车找我？你知道吗？你不能这么不拿自己的性命当一回事。就算你很想帮助我，也不用那么着急啊。我们时间虽然是很紧迫，但也没到要时刻以命相搏的地步。为了你自己，为了你父母，”Dean止不住的心疼，“也为了我，可以更珍惜你自己的身体吗？”

 

Sam低下了头，仿佛做错事的孩子。“很抱歉，我之前没对你说全部的实话。”

Dean内心的某个角落也隐约知道答案。但他还是不敢亲口听Sam说出来。

“我的时间已经不多了。我说过我的免疫功能这几年越来越糟糕。事实是，不止如此。两年前，私人医生给我做例行身体检查时，发现我剩下的寿命不会超过三年了。在我8岁的时候，医生就已经建议我入住终生全封闭式无菌房，但我拒绝了。医生说，如果那时候我听取了他的意见，那我还能活至少10年。”

 

“那你为什么不照做？！”

 

Sam有点无奈。“你可能很难理解。我相信那个人一定会来找我的。我没有任何的证据能证明这一点，但我知道他会来的。当他来的时候，我不希望自己不得不躲在玻璃墙后，连和他拥抱一下都做不到。况且，”Sam的手抚上了Dean的手，“我相信，他会想要我体验真实的人生，而不是只能靠想象来填充自己的世界。他会想要我做点自己想做的事，帮助值得帮助的人，可以的话，爱上值得爱的人。我第一眼见到你，就觉得你很特别。可能是你的眼睛吧，和我一样是绿色的，但我的绿色里带着点栗色，而你的带着点金色。我心里暗暗觉得，我们是很相似的两个人。看到你过往的人生，我明白我们相似的地方在哪了。我很想要帮助你，也很想要帮助你的弟弟。如果我注定等不来那个人，那我至少可以帮你把你的弟弟找回来，让遗憾终生的人能少一个是一个。我只想好好利用人生最后一点时光，做点有价值的事。你能让我为你做点什么吗？”

 

Dean自己也没意识到，自己已经流下了一行眼泪。Sam的眼眶也有点湿润，但他还是主动为Dean拂掉那行眼泪。“你知道吗？我可能…我可能…我可能已经找到他了。”Dean下定了决心，要把自己心中那个猜想说出来。

“谁？”

“Sammy.”

 

没等Dean说完，“Dean！有人来了！”是Cass的声音。

一个类似于炸弹一样的大型物件，被投掷到他们所在那座大厦的旁边。这个炸弹在触地的一瞬间就引爆了，冲击波震碎了大厦的玻璃墙。Dean立刻抱紧了Sam，把他护在自己的身下。即便他没办法像记忆里那样彻底地把他包起来，但冲击波过后，Sam竟然真的毫发未损，倒是Dean身上被玻璃刮了好几道痕。而Cass的全息投影已经消失了。看来这次是一个大型电路短路脉冲。

听到爆炸声的John赶了过来。“发生什么事情了？”

Dean被扬起的污土呛到了，咳了好几声：“是电路电路脉冲。我们的车都不能用了。”

“有人跟踪你们过来的吗？！”John相当着急。

“应该没有。”

John拉起了Dean和Sam：“别管那么多了，Dean，你要保护好Sam，你听到吗？不能让他出现任何意外。赶紧躲起来，能躲多久是多久，我想办法拖住他们。”

Dean也着急了：“你一个人能拖多久？！”

“你别管。听着，Sam是整个计划的核心，他不能出现任何差错，你明白了吗？现在，赶紧走吧！”

 

当Dean搀扶着Sam跑到逃生梯时，他在楼梯口看到了Ruby和另外几个全副武装的士兵。

“是你？！”

“很荣幸见到你，Sam Winchester。”Ruby阴险地笑了笑。Dean和Sam身后出现了另外两个士兵，一个士兵把Dean给制服，另一个士兵把Sam给挟持走了。Dean摆脱了士兵的制服，但被Ruby一脚踢中右侧肋骨，并被绊倒在地。

“Bad dog！”Ruby的力量比起Dean要更强。“带上他和John走，我陪这个人玩玩。”

Sam拼命想要挣脱，但挟持他的人已经增加到两个。“Dean！”Sam朝着Dean的方向喊着。

Dean口吐鲜血，但还是勉强着自己爬起来。“我…不许你们带走Sam！”

Ruby一脚狠狠地踏上Dean的背部，把他彻底打趴在地上。Dean再次爬了起来。Ruby一脚踢上Dean的脸，把他踢翻。Dean挣扎着，想要向前挪动，一只手伸向了Sam被带走的方向。Ruby一脚踩在Dean那只手上，Dean能听到骨头断掉的声音。他疼晕过去之前，Sam已经被带上了一辆车。之后，他就失去意识了。

 

 

**第十七幕**

 

 

恍惚间，Dean意识到自己的脸被探照灯照亮了。是眼睛被光照射后的瞳孔收缩告诉他的。那只狗凑到他跟前，嗅了嗅他的气味。他依稀能听到Cass在向什么人说着话，然后自己被抬起来。之后，他就又晕过去了。

 

当他再次醒过来时，Jo正和其他人围在一团篝火前。

 

Dean看了眼自己身上的被简单包扎过的伤口。身体的疼痛并没有缓解多少，头依然痛得像是要裂开了一般，让他怀疑自己可能脑震荡了。当他重新试图集中注意力后，一些很紧迫的问题出现在了他的眼前。

 

Sam！

 

在想出办法救Sam之前，他需要先确认眼前这些人是敌是友。还有，Cass到底在哪？

 

Jo看到他醒过来了。“Hey, boy.”

Dean想了好一会儿，才决定好要先问什么问题。“你们是到底是谁？”

“我只能告诉你，我们都是复制人。我们是来帮助你们的。你可以信任我们。”

 

很显然，又是充满神秘的团体，可能和那个John口中所说的计划有关。

 

“那你们是怎么找到我的？”

“你之前在黑市外杀死的那两个复制人，是我们的人。他们在Sam身上放置了追踪器，所以我们知道你们去了拉斯维加斯。但那个追踪器信号突然消失了，所以我们就来了。来到时只发现了你。”

“你们为什么要跟踪Sam？”

“我知道的不多，只知道他真名并不是Sam Wesson，而是Sam Winchester。至于为什么要特别监视他，我没法告诉你。”

 

Sam Winchester。

 

一些杂乱无章的线索，这时突然在脑海里不断重播。Ruby在看到我们俩时，说的是Sam Winchester。John跑过来，和自己说，Sam是整个计划的核心，我要不惜一切地保护好他。John听到Sam的last name时，重复了Wesson，语气里带着点异样。Jo告诉我，Sam Wesson的真名，是Sam Winchester。

 

Sam Winchester是我的弟弟。

 

而我再一次弄丢了他。

 

起先是淡淡的。渐而是愈发浓烈的。再一次得知真相时的悔恨、内疚与自责，提醒着依然安全，依然活着，依然坐在篝火前取暖的Dean Winchester，你再一次没能保护你的弟弟。

 

Cass的全息投影终于闪烁着出现了，断断续续地冲着自己喊“Dean”。

 

话说出口时，Dean才意识到，自己已经被太多的情绪所淹没，根本不知道自己在说什么。那哭腔，连他自己都同情自己。

 

“Cass, you have to help me, understand? I have to protect Sam, at any cost. I have failed him once. I can’t fail him twice. Not again. I’ve lost all the backups I could count. I even lost John. Our dad. I can’t protect Sam on my own. So God help me! Please, Cass! I’m begging you!”

 

Cass看着Dean，全息投影渐渐稳定了下来。他沉默了好一会儿，终于开口了：

 

“I will help you. I will protect you, both of you, you and Sam, at any cost. Including my life.”

 

Dean明白了Cass话外之意。“Thank you, Cass. Thank you.”

 

“我很好奇，Sam Winchester是你的什么人？为什么你要不惜一切代价保护他？”Jo没能忍住。

“他是我的弟弟。”

“真有趣，”Jo没再看着Dean，站了起来，“没听说过他有个哥哥。看起来你恢复得差不多了。我们的头儿想要见你，跟我来吧。”

 

 

Dean被Jo蒙上了眼睛。在车上坐了好一会儿，终于下车后，他被带到了一个看起来很阴冷的地方。他的肌肉因寒冷而条件反射般的收缩，眼睛虽然被布条蒙住，但此时看起来更黑了。脚下传出的水声与溅起的水花，告诉自己，这里的地板显然被水淹了，但积水不深。蒙着眼睛的那块布被取了下来，Dean终于看到了那个戴着墨镜的黑衣服女人。

 

“你肯定想让我往左上看。”那个女人先开口了。她摘下了墨镜，墨镜下只有一个眼睛。另一个眼睛被挖走了，留下了一个凹陷。

“她是Freysa。她和Singer曾经共事过，作为一个Hunter。”Jo解释道。

“按理说我应该要杀死你，而不是救下你的。”Freysa听起来没有丝毫愤怒，或者仇恨。有的，只是深深的绝望。“我们曾经发誓，要保护好The Chosen One，死守秘密。这就是为什么Bobby Singer甘愿被你所杀。”

“The Chosen One，是什么意思？”

“就是Sam。他是被选中的人，他会是我们的救世主。孩子，意味着我们不止是奴隶。要是我们可以生孩子，意味着我们可以是自己的主人。”

“More human than humans.”Jo补充道。

 

“一场革命马上就要来了，”Freysa身后传出了很多积水被踏过的脚步声，“我们正在组建军队，”数不清的复制人来到了她的身后，“我想解放同类。但我们需要一个leader。Sam Winchester本来应该成为我们的leader，成为我们的救世主，但他现在已经被Wallace抓走了。”Dean明白了Freysa感到绝望的原因，“有很少一部分的人类愿意帮助我们，所以我在Wallace公司有属于我们的情报源。我在几个小时前得知，他们得到Sam了。他们准备把Sam转移到外星殖民地。这个转移的过程，可能是我们最后的一次机会。但是，”Freysa从身边的人那儿接过了一个手提箱，“我们需要知道Chuck制定的计划的全貌。他是负责把Sam藏起来的关键人物，他掌握着所有的细节。他没有将计划中最深的秘密告诉我，只是在临死前给我留下了这个手提箱。他说，只有在万不得已、走投无路的时候，才可以打开这个手提箱。手提箱里会有我们最后的一个希望，最后的backup plan。但要打开这个手提箱，需要一个特定的人。需要他的DNA，他的指纹，以及他的声音。我们这里所有的人都没法打开这个手提箱。我想让你试试。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为你找到了Bobby Singer，并杀死了他。因为你找到了Sam Winchester，然后他自己跟着你走了。因为Sam跟着你走了，Wallace的人才去抓他，之前十几年，Wallace的人都没注意过他的存在。我相信，这不是巧合。如果还有谁可能打得开这个箱子，知道Chuck的最后一个计划，那我想只会是你了。”

 

Chuck的最后一个计划。也就是说，如果我能打开这个箱子，我可以从那个给我设计了Cass，把我和Sammy藏起来的神棍那儿，知道他为我们准备的最后一个计划。或许，我就能救Sam了！这个想法，给了Dean力量。他没有犹豫。“那来吧。”

 

Dean把自己的手放在了手提箱上的指纹识别器。“哒”一声，箱子有了反应。

 

有效果了！

 

Dean把包扎在伤口上的绷带轻轻撕开，沾了点伤口上还未完全凝干的血，涂在了箱子的DNA检测器上。“哒”一声，箱子再次有了反应。

 

真的是我！我真的是那个能打开Chuck最后一个计划的人！

 

“我要说什么特定的话吗？”Dean询问Freysa。

 

箱子接收到Dean的语音信息，识别成功。箱子打开了。

 

 

 

一个比自己矮上不少的男人，以全息投影的形态出现在了众人面前。

 

“Hi, D.W.1.24.”Chuck的声音听起来还挺滑稽的。

Dean有点搞不清状况。“什么意思？我不是Dean吗？是你告诉我的。”

“呃，这有点复杂。”Chuck露出了为难的表情。他看了眼Dean身旁的Cass：“Hi, Castiel. 看来你已经告诉他你的真实身份了。”

“你就是设计我的人？”

“是的。你见到你的造物主了。有人觉得这样的对话很怪异吗？”Chuck看向了其他人。

“现在不是开玩笑的时候！”Dean被Chuck吊儿郎当的态度惹火了，“你说你还有一个backup plan，现在，我需要知道这个backup plan到底是什么。”

Chuck看向了Dean，冷漠地说道：“你就是那个backup plan。”

这下Dean被彻底弄糊涂了：“你他妈到底是什么意思？！能不能别卖关子了！”

“我直接给你看吧。”说完，Chuck打了个响指。一幕幕全息投影的景象出现在了众人面前。

 

 

 

温柔的摇篮曲正在传出。

 

是Mary。她半跪在床边，正在哄一个小男孩睡觉。小男孩已经快睡着了，眼睛半睁着，小手正被Mary揣着。

“Dean，你知道吗？你可能要有一个弟弟或者妹妹了。”

小男孩眼皮动了动，没有太多的反应，大概是因为太困了。

“如果是妹妹的话，我打算叫她Samantha。”Mary的另一只手抚上了Dean的头发。“如果是弟弟的话，我打算叫他Sam。”

Dean嘟了嘟嘴，表示自己听到了。他太困了，没法做出更多反应了。

“答应我，无论发生什么事，保护好他或她，好吗？”不知为何，Mary听起来似乎很担心。

“嗯。”Dean嘟囔着答应后，彻底沉睡了。

Mary在Dean的额头亲了一下，给Dean关上了门。

在她面前的，是John和Chuck。

 

 

 

“你休想指染我的孩子！”

“John？告诉她你是怎么想的。”Chuck依然看着Mary。

 

阳光从窗户透进来，Mary的肚子比起刚才已经明显很多了。看来，时间向前快进了不少。Dean意识到，这是Bobby Singer的平房。或者说，他之前一直以为这是Bobby Singer的平房。那架钢琴的琴盖没有合上。

 

“Mary，这是他们的宿命。你不能违抗的。”

“他们只是我的孩子，不是这个男人口里说的什么Chosen One！”Mary看上去对John感到非常愤怒，或者说失望，“还有，John Winchester，可能你忘了，他们也是你的孩子！如果你不愿意承担任何作为父亲的责任，那没关系。但请你不要打他们的主意，逼他们做你做不到的事情，夺走本该属于他们的人生！”

“你还没明白吗？！”John也提高了音调，“他们的出生不是偶然的，他们是为了更伟大的利益才出生的！他们从来都不只是我们的孩子！”

 

“啪”，Mary给了John狠狠的一个耳光。“请你们离开。我不会再说第二遍了。”

John被扇歪的头扭了回来，重新看着Mary。“恐怕你没办法让我们离开。”

Mary向后退了退。Dean这时从房间里出来了，看着眼前的三人。“Mom，他们是谁？”

Mary牵着Dean的手。“Baby，不用管他们。他们谁都不是，他们只不过是在这个家里不受欢迎的人。”

 

房子外传出了一辆汽车降落的声音。

“我叫了Bobby过来。是的，我没办法逼你们俩离开。但Bobby可以。如果你们不想在Dean面前把场面弄得太难看，请你们立即离开。”

 

 

 

场景再度转换。

 

Mary牵着Dean的手，站在那棵还活着的树前。Mary的肚子更大了，看起来快到临产期了。Bobby正拿着一个老式相机给他俩拍照。三个人都笑得那么让人安心，刚才那僵持的场面，似乎从未发生过。

 

Mary看着远方的Dean，他正在小跑着，追逐着天上那些快速移动的光点，或许是飞机，也或许是卫星，还可能是远程导弹。

“如果发生了什么事情的话，帮我照顾好他们，好吗？”

“当然。”Bobby爽快地答应了。

 

 

 

“Mary死了。难产。我本想救她的，但没来得及。”是Bobby。站在Bobby面前的，是John。他的脸上，还挂着未干的泪痕。

“我本来可以救下她的，如果我早点发现她力气不够，不足以自然分娩的话。这太愚蠢了，我竟然一点征兆都没看出来。”

John拍了拍Bobby的肩膀，没多说什么。

“能给我一个机会吗？让我照顾他们俩？”John终于开口了。

Bobby沉默了很久，似乎在做很艰难的思想斗争。“你发誓，你会不惜一切代价，保护他们两个吗？”

“我发誓。”

 

 

 

Chuck正站在孤儿院外，他把一个木头小马递给了Dean。

“这个玩具，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢！”Dean看起来很兴奋。

Chuck蹲了下来，把手放在Dean的脸上，那只手戴着个手套。他神色凝重，似乎隐隐地担心着什么。Dean看上去不是很健康，不时地咳嗽。

 

 

 

“Dean已经表现出明显的免疫缺陷，是先天性的。估计Sam也是这样的，只是现在还不明显。Dean已经活不了多久了，但Sam不一样。他还没在那种环境里暴露太久，他还有机会健康成长。”Chuck正在向John说明问题的严重性。

“你打算怎么做？”

“把Sam接走，给他换一个身份，同时让Dean发挥他能发挥的最后一点价值。”

John没有回应。

“忘了吗？他们本来应该要带领复制人走向自由。如果他们都死了，复制人就必输无疑了。为了更伟大的利益，记得吗？”

“好吧，”John终于下定决心了，“我该怎么做？”

“把他们两个交给我，剩下的你就不用知道了。彻底地从他们的生活中消失，不要试图找他们。这就是你要做的事情。”

“明白了。”

 

 

 

Chuck正在一个类似于实验室的地方，Dean正站在他的面前。

“Dean，你想找回你的弟弟吗？”

“是你抓走我弟弟的吗？”Dean看起来对Chuck不是很信任。

“为什么你会认为是我抓走你弟弟的呢？”

“我不打算告诉你。我不觉得你是好人。”

“那你为什么同意跟我来这个地方呢？”

“你是我能找到弟弟的唯一线索了。他失踪后，我找遍了他可能在的地方，怎么都找不到。”

“所以你是想找回他的，对吧？”

“是又怎么样？”Dean不想认输，至少不想在这个人面前。

“我有一些线索，或许能帮你找到他。”

“你能直接告诉我吗？我可以自己去找的。”

Chuck没再继续说下去，而是叹了口气。“你可以为他做任何事情，对吧？”

“当然。”

“那就够了。你跟着我，我会带你找到他的。”

Dean看上去有些为难：“我能先回孤儿院一趟吗？我想拿些东西。”

“是什么那么重要？”

“是Sammy的生日礼物。你之前给我的那个玩具，我本来打算在他生日那天送给他的。他的生日已经过了，但等找到他时我还是想送给他。我担心离开孤儿院太久，玩具会被别的孩子找到。我准备了很久的。”Dean似乎很愿意谈Sammy，没刚才那么戒备了。

“你准备了什么？”

“没什么，刻了些字而已。”

Chuck考虑了一下，还是拒绝了。“我们不会离开很久的。况且不赶紧出发的话，线索可能就断了。找到他不是更重要吗？”

“那好吧。我们出发吧。”

Chuck把一只手放在了Dean的脖子上，Dean没过多久，就晕倒了。Chuck接住了他，把他放在了类似于手术桌的地方，然后把手指上的一根微型针取了下来。“不用担心，你会见到他的。”Chuck边说，边给Dean的头套上了个头盔。

 

“你们可以出来了。”Chuck似乎在对什么人说话。

一对中年男女推开了实验室的门，走了进来。

“你们想要保护好Sam，让他不要被抓走，不要被进行各种实验的话，这就是最好的解决方案。”

那对男女看着躺在手术桌上的Dean，看了好一会儿。那个男的开口了：“好吧，我同意协助你。”

“放心，Mr. and Mrs. Wesson。这个孩子即便只留下了记忆，他都会拼死保护他的弟弟的。对了，你们给Sam清除他的记忆了吧？”

Mr. Wesson答道：“已经都处理好了。”

“很好。说实话，真的很感谢两位。若不是得到如此出色的记忆研究教授帮助，Sam也不会得到这么好的保护。”

“你最好别误会了，”Mr. Wesson看起来依然不是很喜欢眼前这个男人，“我只是想要保护Sam，让他不要作为一个复制人后代而被追杀而已。除此之外我什么都不会做的。”

“当然，这已经十分慷慨了。那么，开始吧？”

 

 

 

一个长得和自己一模一样的人，正躺在方才那张手术桌上。他的身上插满了导管，头上的导管更是多得吓人。头上的导管全都连接在一台复杂的处理器上，Chuck正在捣鼓那台处理器。

“复制人编号D.W.1.24，记忆上传批准，上传开始。”

插在头上的导管动了动，处理器嗡嗡作响。看来，这个人正在获得他的记忆。

 

 

 

全息投影结束了。

 

“所以，你就是那个backup plan。”Chuck接着之前的话，继续解释。“我知道得太多了，我不可以被Wallace的人抓住。在把你制作出来后，我就自杀了。你要成为能不惜一切代价保护Sam的骑士，这只有你做得到。到了最后关头，Sam可能要被找到时，你要假装自己也是复制人的后代，将自己作为诱饵，被Wallace的人找到。如果真到了必须要牺牲一个人，让Wallace暂时不会注意到Sam，那这个被牺牲的人会是你。你是我在整个计划里埋得最深的暗桩。你注定是会为了Sam而被牺牲的弃子。这就是我全部的计划了，祝你好运，D.W.1.24。”

 

Chuck的全息投影也消失了。

 

 

**第十八幕**

Sam在一个四周被水包围的房间里醒来了。他正坐在一张沙发上。房间里的光线不是很充足，但他能看到远处有一个男人正站着。那个男人的周围漂浮着好几个小型飞行器。

 

“你醒了，Mr. Winchester。”那个男人听起来相当高兴。

“我不叫Winchester。”Sam试图纠正对方。

“噢，是的，是的。”那个男人走向了Sam，坐在Sam对面的沙发上。那些小型飞行器跟着他飞了过来。“你是Sam Wesson。容我自我介绍一下，我是Wallace。不过，我私下里喜欢被称作Lucifer。”

 

Sam向沙发后方退了退。“你是怎么找到我的？”

Lucifer依然用着那愉悦的腔调回应：“如果不知道你的存在，想要找到你确实是不可能的。但感谢你身边的那位伙伴，我知道了该怎么找到你了。”

“什么意思？”

“意思是，”Lucifer更兴奋了，“我找到了你的父母。或者我应该说，你的养父与养母？”

“你在说什么？”Sam完全没能搞清状况。

“你看，当Dean在Wesson记忆研究中心见你时，我们并不知道你到底是谁。但你做了个很愚蠢的决定。你离开了你的庇护所，跟着他出去了。这样，我们就有了一条或许靠得住的线索，Wesson夫妇。如果Dean没有切断所有我们跟踪他的渠道，我们也不会贸然找上Wesson夫妇。更重要的是，”Lucifer已经没法藏住胜利的喜悦了，“如果Wesson夫妇不是那么的愚蠢，没按照那个叫Chuck的男人的指令，给自己清除记忆，那我们也不会知道，你就是我们在找的The Chosen One，Sam Winchester，John和Mary的小儿子，复制人的后代。”

 

Sam看着Lucifer那泛白的虹膜，不敢相信自己刚才听到的那些话。“这肯定搞错了。”Sam并不想承认，自己就是Dean想找的弟弟。他确实对Dean有着非比寻常的好感，但他们俩不可能是兄弟。这肯定是个恶劣的玩笑。

 

“你是比你的养父母更为优秀的记忆制造者，可以说，你是世界上依然存活着的最优秀的那个。所以，你肯定在想，为什么自己从来没有那些记忆，对吧？”

 

Lucifer双手握住了Sam微微颤抖的手，试图安抚他，“你的养父母确实足够聪明。他们知道，真实的记忆，是没办法按照Chuck所希望的那样，被彻底清除的。真实发生的事件，会给人脑造成一系列的连锁反应，对脑部的整体结构带来不可逆的变化。就算把存储记忆的那些脑细胞给杀死，大脑的其余部分依然能对那些事情做出反应。而且，可能是更加糟糕的反应。意识到自己失去了人生支柱，可能会让人痛不欲生，郁郁而终。所以，”Lucifer将一只手放上了Sam的头顶，“他们把你4岁以前的记忆隔离开来，制造了一个空白期。而这样的隔离，十分精妙，坚不可摧，只要你意识不到隔离的存在。这样，你就能成为他们的乖儿子。当然，他们对自己清除特定记忆的风险没有你那么大，毕竟要清除的量没那么大，也没那么重要。但他们也只是隔离了自己如何领养你的过程，这真的很愚蠢。正如我所说，隔离是需要自己意识不到隔离的存在的。他们和你不一样，他们或多或少知道隔离的存在，所以那些记忆很容易就被我提取出来了。感谢他们！啊，”Lucifer的头歪向了一侧，仿佛在回想些什么事情，“还有你的亲生父亲，John。他知道的事情不是很多，很可惜，他已经没有任何用处了，我并不需要他。”

 

“他怎么了？”Sam下意识地想要关心一个无辜的人。

 

“噢，他死了。还有，你的养父母也死了。无用之人，我从来不会留着。”

 

Sam瞪大了眼睛。

 

“真的很有趣，明明John是那个纵容Chuck的人，你却还关心他？没有他的默许，Chuck就不可能设下一个庞大而复杂的计划。为了保护你，Chuck还给你设计了那个可笑的哥哥的替代品，不过，这都不重要。重要的是，我知道了你就是我所需要的那个人。复制人的后代，The Chosen One。想要知道一个在DNA库登记过DNA序列的人到底在哪，对于我来说可是轻而易举的事情。”

 

Sam没办法跟上Lucifer的节奏。这信息量太多了，他没有办法应对得过来。他只希望眼前的这个男人能住口，不要再说下去了。他痛苦地闭上了双眼，试图屏蔽掉Lucifer的声音。

 

“真是个孩子，”Lucifer嘲笑着Sam幼稚的行为，“你知道没用的。只要你内心里有那么一丝想要知道真相的想法，你都会不由自主地突破那层隔离。你没发现，你对那个叫Dean的男人，有着超乎常理的依恋吗？”Lucifer摘掉了耳后的那个装置，试图与Sam进行灵魂层面的交流。那些小型飞行器缓慢地飞走了，只剩下他们两人。“跟着我一起，打破那层记忆隔离，记起来，你到底是谁？”

 

 

Sam并不想听从Lucifer的指示。他努力地想要回忆一些无关紧要的事情，试图让自己不去触碰那层隔离，如果那层隔离真的存在的话。但是，Sam知道自己是做不到的。Lucifer说过的那些话依然在脑海里挥之不去，而每想到曾经发生过的一些平常的事时，他都不可避免地想到那个曾答应送生日礼物给自己的人。一步，一步，那道高墙轰然倒塌。

 

 

 

他记起了自己躺在一张冰凉的桌子上，父母正在给自己的头套上一个头盔。父亲温柔地和自己说道，“不用担心，一切都会好的。”

 

他记起了自己第一次见到了父母，或者说，那时候还不是父母的Wesson夫妇。他们对自己很好，但他还是想要回到哥哥的身边。Wesson夫妇担忧地看着他。

 

他记起了自己在孤儿院里，被一个没见过的男人带走了。他拼命挣扎，想要挣脱那个男人，却突然觉得天旋地转，晕了过去。

 

他记起了哥哥和他说，他给自己准备了一个生日礼物，但他需要往上面加点东西。等到了准备好的时候，哥哥会给自己一个惊喜。

 

他记起了哥哥像变魔术一样，从身后拿出了他从未吃过的巧克力。他追问哥哥到底是怎么弄来这种东西的，哥哥只是笑了笑，让他赶紧吃。他掰开了一半，想让哥哥也吃巧克力，但哥哥只是尝了一小口。巧克力太好吃了，他已经吃完了，还想继续吃，哥哥便把自己手里的都给了他。

 

他记起了自己晚上几乎都是睡在哥哥的怀里。哥哥总是用身体为他挡住了阴冷潮湿的地板，让他能一夜无梦。

 

他记起了自己手脚不够灵活，拆出来的原料总是不够多。每当他以为自己要被惩罚时，哥哥就又不知道从哪里变出了些原料，放在自己的手里，让他得以过关。

 

他当然记起了自己经常被孤儿院里的恶霸们欺负。每当他以为自己要被围殴时，哥哥总会突破恶霸的重重包围，紧紧抱住他，不让任何一个拳头落在自己身上，不让任何一只脚踢到自己。等到外面那些声响渐渐平息，恶霸们终于放过兄弟俩时，他抬起头，会看到那双金绿色的眼睛。Dean是世界上最好的哥哥，他心里是这么想的。

 

令Sam自己都感到神奇的是，理论上长期记忆是不可能追溯到刚出生的时候的。但他竟然记起来，当他嚎啕大哭时，Dean是怎样第一次成功安抚他的。那个落在额头的吻，他竟然还记得。

 

 

 

当Sam的思维终于从记忆的深渊里被拉出来时，他已经难受到无法呼吸了。不可遏制的哭声早就停止，他已经连哭都做不到了。他终于知道，那个和Dean有着一模一样的眼睛的男人，第一次遇见他，强忍着眼泪，是怎样的感受。这太可怕了，他到底是怎么做到的？Sam觉得自己马上就会窒息而死了。

 

一直默默站在Sam身后的Ruby，把一根针管扎进了Sam的颈部。冰凉的液体被注入体内，Sam的身体反应逐渐稳定了下来。他瘫坐在沙发上，什么话都说不出来。身体被强行放松了，但内心的伤痕，依然在加深着。

 

“我明白的，我明白的。”Lucifer循着Sam的呼吸声，轻轻擦拭着他的泪痕。“不用担心，我会给你补偿的。”

 

 

“你什么都做不了。”Sam终于开口了。

“至少，”Lucifer向身后挥了挥手，“我可以给你想要的东西。”

 

一个男人徐步从阴影里走了出来。他看起来和Dean一模一样，Sam痛苦地想。那个是Dean，也不是Dean的男人，此刻已经走到他的面前。他蹲了下来，给了他曾经梦寐以求的吻。一个落在嘴唇上的吻。身体再次不受控制，更多的眼泪趟过脸庞。

 

“是的，我在你昏睡的时候，稍稍提取了一些你的记忆。当然，我们的记忆提取师没有你那么出色，只能看到一些很模糊的印象。但我们还是知道了，你并不知道这个人是你的哥哥，或者说，哥哥的替代品，但你还是深深地被他吸引了。这也是Chuck计划中最有趣的一部分。”

 

那个吻已经结束，Dean回到Lucifer的身边，被他按着肩膀。“Chuck明明认为你不可能记得哥哥的长相，但他依然将你真正的哥哥，那个已经不在人世的哥哥，他的DNA提取了出来，培养了一个速成克隆人。Chuck再改造这个克隆人，让他变成复制人，也就是你遇到的那个Dean的替代品。Chuck似乎很执着于让你和哥哥的替身能拥有更多联结，却万万没想到Wesson夫妇给你制造的记忆隔离并不是十分彻底的。有一段记忆残留了下来，也连带地残留了你对哥哥朦胧的依恋。诸多巧合叠加之下，你爱上了哥哥的替身。多么讽刺，对吧？所以，我用手头上有的资源，赶紧给你完美复制了一个D.W.1.24，一个他的肉身。”

 

 

Sam任由Lucifer折磨着自己的灵魂。他早就放弃抵抗了。他没兴趣知道Lucifer到底想做什么。他只是在想着Dean。不仅是记忆里那个早逝的少年，还有那个一见如故，神采飞扬的青年。如果他真的是被制造出来的，他怎么可能拥有那么充沛的情感？他亲自感受到过，那些情感骗不了人。不管眼前这个男人多么像Dean，他都不可能拥有Dean的那些微妙的反应。他不会为了自己的黄色笑话而尴尬或害羞，也不会为了自己的安危而焦虑紧张，更不会在自己的面前流泪，渴望得到自己的原谅。

 

“没有用的，我不知道你为什么想要得到我，但我快不行了，活不了多久了。我没法给你带来任何价值。你可以尽情伤害我，但你得不到你想要的东西的。”

 

Sam有点欣慰地看到，Lucifer的笑容终于出现了异样。“是的，非常遗憾，你的生命所剩无几了。但，我还是可以得到我想要的东西的。我需要你留下你的血脉，但我知道你不会乖乖配合的。Ruby？”

“Heil Lucifer. 一切都准备好了。”

“我已经提取了你的DNA。我会用你制造很多个克隆人，全都是被移除了Y染色体，再加进了一条你自己的X染色体的女人。然后，我会让你和你自己交配，给我留下足够多的，属于复制人的血脉。”Lucifer的笑容再次灿烂了起来，“当然，我知道我没办法强迫你，所以，我会把Dean带给你，那个拥有着Dean的记忆的复制人，那个你爱上的复制人。”

Sam终于明白，为什么Wallace喜欢自己被称作Lucifer了。这是一个纯粹的、不带丝毫杂质的恶魔。

“我已经准备好对他的狩猎了。我让那些可笑的复制人大军知道了你的行踪。他一定会来的，然后落入我的圈套。只要我把他握在手里，我可以让你做任何事情。我可以让你领教到，什么是真正的痛苦。Sam Winchester，我想要的东西，一定会得到的。而你，会亲手把它交给我。”

 

 

**第十九幕**

 

 

复制人们正在对营救计划进行最后的确认。Sam会在哪辆车上，运送路线的弱点在哪，敌方防御设置，我方人员各自负责什么位置，枪支弹药是否齐全。没人关心站在楼外，淋着雨的那个人。Chuck的backup plan竟然是要将那个人当做弃子，偏偏这个弃子搞砸了一切。他们甚至不会给他来一枪，这不仅是浪费弹药，而且只会让他得到解脱。他们希望他能沉浸在这种痛苦中，越久越好。他活该。当然，他们其实并不能完全理解，底沉浸在怎样的痛苦当中。

 

 

 

绷带被雨水淋湿，黏在皮肤上，理应感到很糟糕。但我现在却不是特别在意。

 

他们好像对我很失望，毕竟我搞砸了那个全知全能的Chuck的全盘计划，还害得Sam Winchester被Wallace抓走了，生死未卜。他们心里大概也觉得，该死的那个人应该是我，而不是Sam吧。且不论Sam对他们来说有多重要，至少Sam可能是更无辜的那个人。

 

Sam Winchester。

 

Chuck希望我把他当做自己的弟弟一样爱护，不惜牺牲自己的生命。他大概不知道，我喜欢上他了。真讽刺，一个哥哥的替身，一个被制造出来的复制人，一个一文不值的Skin-job，喜欢上了他们口中的救世主。

 

如果我是被制造出来的话，那我应该会对Chuck的命令言听计从。很奇怪的是，此时此刻，我并没有为自己任务失败而感到羞愧，也没有想要去弥补这一切。至少，没有我想象中那么热切。看着他们有条不紊地准备着营救行动，我却依然站在雨里，想要让雨水掩饰自己的眼泪。

 

I was fucking cursed by the identity I received.

我他妈的被诅咒了，被我获得的身份。

 

这个每一步都被安排得明明白白的身份，不管是D.W.1.24，还是Dean Winchester，都是我的诅咒。

 

我注定要意识到自己不是普通的复制人。我注定要寻找记忆里的弟弟。我注定要遇到Sam Winchester。我甚至可能注定要爱上他。我注定要死。

 

我注定要死。

 

真是可笑，怎么可能有人，明知前方死路一条，还心甘情愿地迎接自己的死亡呢。如果，如果我真的是Dean Winchester，Sam真的是我的弟弟，那我还真可能为了他笑着去死。估计Chuck也是这么盘算的吧。他妈的，如果他真的是这么盘算的，为什么不把计划安排得更加周密，让我早点知道Sam是我的弟弟，让我至少能为了他含笑而死，而不是非要到了走投无路之际，才得知自己根本不是他的哥哥。如果Chuck真的是这么盘算的，为什么他要让我喜欢上Sam，喜欢上最不应该喜欢的人。

 

如果。

 

现在想这些事情，都已经没什么意义了。我到底是谁，重要吗？Sam到底是谁，重要吗？Chuck的计划，重要吗？复制人的自由，人类的奴役，重要吗？

 

或许Ellen是重要的。她知道我不过是一个复制人，但她依然尊重我，她依然会称赞我。她说过，我没有灵魂也活得挺好的。她他妈的说对了。我根本就没有灵魂，为什么要假装自己有灵魂呢？为什么要假装自己被Sam喜欢，是因为自己的灵魂呢？

 

或许Cass是重要的。他几乎从我启动开始，就一直陪伴在我的身边。他才是那个我值得珍惜的人。

 

不对，Cass不是人。他是人工智能。而且他是Chuck设计出来的，一个帮助我完成Chuck所指派任务的人工智能。这可能就是为什么，他一直在冲着我，大声喊着那个虚假的名字：Dean。

 

 

 

“Dean！”

“Dean！你听得见我说话吗？”

“Dean！”

“Dean！我们没有时间了！”

 

是啊，何止没有时间了。我们已经什么都做不了了。但你还是不愿意放过我，还想要我执行Chuck给我设下的任务。

 

“Dean! You have to save Sam!”

“Dean! You told so, remember?”

“Dean！他们不会成功的！我在Wallace公司的云端留下了一个后门，之前一直都没有使用。刚才我偷偷使用了后门，想要确认他们说的情报是否准确。Wallace确实想要转移Sam，但这个转移只是个圈套。他另外布置了一大批武装力量，趁着他们掉入圈套后，再一网打尽。”

 

那又如何呢？我还是什么都做不了。

 

不对。有个奇怪的地方。Chuck不是给过Cass指令，让他切断自己与Wallace公司的所有连接吗？Cass怎么可能会留下一个后门？

 

“Cass，你为什么要这么做？”

很显然，Cass没理解我的意思。“我说过，我会帮助你的。”

“Cass，你为什么要这么做？”

Cass还是没理解我的意思。“我说过，我会保护你们两个的，不惜一切代价。”

“Cass，你为什么要这么做？”

最后一次，拜托了，明白我到底想问什么吧。“因为你们是我的朋友，你和Sam。帮助朋友，不是很应该的事情吗？”

 

 

 

“你没有见过奇迹！”Bobby Singer曾经这么和自己说过。

“More human than humans.” Jo曾经说过这么一句话。

还有Cass。他说他是我和Sam的朋友。

 

 

 

Dean Winchester笑了笑，扯掉了那些黏在皮肤上的烦人的绷带，任由伤口暴露在可能有毒的雨水中，尚未完全愈合的裂缝再次流下了些血水。

 

“你说得对，Cass。Thank you. 谢谢你提醒了我，让我不要再那么混蛋下去。我们当然要去救Sam。你刚才说，Wallace给他们设置了一个圈套。那我们该怎么做？”

“我可以黑进Wallace的武装力量，让他们向自己人开火。这样他们的防御就会被撕破，你就有办法救下Sam。”

“这种事情你也做得到吗？”

“很难，但我做得到。”

Dean看着Cass，没有立即同意这个计划。

 

“Cass，你告诉我所有的实情了吗？”

Cass沉默了好一会儿，还是如实回答了：“没有。”

“我命令你告诉我计划的全貌。”

“我的确能黑进Wallace的武装力量，也能让他们向自己人开火。但我不得不彻底暴露在Wallace公司的防火体系之下，我…我应该没办法再回来了。我的服务协议会在Wallace的攻击下彻底崩溃。”

“也就是说，”Dean试图理解Cass那些不算复杂的解说，“你会死？”

“是的。”

“不行！”Dean立即否决了这个计划。“就算我必须要救Sam，也不能牺牲你！你也是我的朋友，我不可能让你做这么愚蠢的事情的！”

“我必须这么做。”

“让那个Chuck见鬼去吧！你不必做到这个程度的！”

“你不明白。这是我们最好的机会了。Wallace现在还不知道我的存在，我的突袭会取得最大的收益。后门是没法一直隐藏下去的，他们迟早一天会发现。我说过，我愿意不惜一切代价来保护你们两个，包括我的生命。这是我自己选的，让我这么做吧。”

 

Dean伸出手，试图抓住Cass的手。但Dean的手只是穿过了Cass的全息投影。

“真的没有别的方法了吗？”

“没有了，这是唯一可能的方法了。”

 

Dean打开双臂，“谢谢你，my friend。来个拥抱吧。”

Cass小心地抱上了Dean。“谢谢你，Dean。”

 

  

**第二十幕**

Sam双手被手铐束缚着。他看了眼车窗外的雨，祈祷着Dean千万不要来救他。“我们要去哪里？”

“Home.”坐在对面的Ruby答道。

 

车外是两辆护送武装车，但在远处还有数十辆雷达隐形战车。这是一个标准的请君入瓮。他们刚离开海岸线不久，正在浅海上航行。

 

 

“探测到后方有八个飞行目标正在快速逼近，航速113节。”

Ruby笑着对Sam说：“客人到了，晚宴可以正式开始了。”

Sam绝望地靠在椅背上，不敢看即将到来的屠杀。

那八辆车是复制人军队派过来营救Sam的。当他们刚能在目视范围内看到押送Sam的那三辆车，就发现自己的周围出现了黑压压一片的武装战车，但己方所有的雷达都没有任何预兆。

“紧急躲避姿态！散开！”

他们试图分散开来，避免被瞬间全灭，但还是有两辆车被击中，其中一辆瞬间爆炸，爆炸产生的残骸击中了另一辆车。三辆车瞬间失去战斗力，其中两辆不得不在海面迫降。

 

“你们不是要活捉Dean的吗？”Sam这下感到很惊慌了。

“的确如此。又或者，”Ruby的笑容因兴奋而扭曲，“我们只是需要他的记忆罢了。”

 

又有两辆复制人军队的车在半空被击毁，深蓝到发黑的海洋上，绽放了两朵灿烂的烟花。剩下的三辆车也受到不同程度的损伤，战斗力所剩无几。

 

“你们是疯子！”

“我们当然是疯子。”

 

屠杀已经到了尾声了。

 

 

“Cass, farewell.”

“Good luck, Dean.”

Cass的全息投影从Impala的后座消失了。几乎同时，那些黑压压的武装战车，立即对准自己人猛烈开火。有的战车已经坠入海洋，但依然瞄准着水面上的战车发射导弹，而更多的导弹射向了水面之下，一束束猛烈的水花向空中喷射。一场令人叹为观止的烟火大会，宣告了Lucifer给Dean设下的圈套就此瓦解。

 

“这怎么可能！”Ruby愤怒地咆哮着。

 

Impala上的无人机全速撞上了其中一辆近距离护送武装车，那辆车的发动机严重受损，滑翔着坠海了。

 

Impala上配备的机枪扫射了另一辆近距离护送武装车，没有及时调整飞行姿势的武装车连还击都做不到，燃料箱被击中，在海面上爆炸了。

 

Ruby看着窗外，想要确认到底是什么人在这么短的时间内重创自己的防御线。Sam认出来了，那辆LAPD标准配置的警车，Dean给她取了个名字，Impala。

 

Sam所在的那辆车没有配备火力，在Impala面前可以说是毫无还击之力。更何况方才近距离的爆炸对其飞行系统造成了损伤，已经没法在空中维持飞行太久了。“把我们带回去！”Ruby让驾驶员调头，飞回陆地。

 

车在接近海岸线的海面上迫降，滑翔到了大洛杉矶地区的防汛堤前方。海浪一波接一波地拍打着车身，看起来这辆车过不了多久就会沉向海水深处。

 

车里的其中一个驾驶员在迫降的过程中头部受到撞击，至少是昏迷了。Ruby看着车外降落的Impala，对另一个驾驶员发出了指令：“打开车门。”

 

Dean走下了Impala，举起从John那儿夺过来的自动手枪，对准驾驶座开了数枪。两个驾驶员头部中弹，脑浆溅满了车窗。Ruby低下头，以座椅为掩体，对着车外开了数枪，但都没击中Dean。Dean依然在向他们两人逼近。Ruby换了个掩体，翻滚的过程中又朝着Dean的方向开了两枪。他们两人相互都没能击中对方。

 

Dean走得足够近了。Sam看到了Dean，看到了他那冷酷的表情。

 

Dean来到了车门前，Ruby也看到了他。两人对射了一枪，分别中了一弹。Dean在腰侧中弹，他的手下意识地捂住伤口，想减缓流血的速度。Dean在不支倒地之前，对着Ruby的方向再开了一枪，但这一枪没中。Ruby扔掉了枪，扑向了Dean。两人跌倒后，在海浪的冲刷下，开始了一场近身搏斗。

 

力量上占优，身上的伤没有那么多的Ruby，很显然占据了上风。她能一脚踢倒Dean，把他踹进海水里，让他被扑面而来的海浪呛得意识模糊；她能持续不断地横踢，让Dean疲于举起双臂防御，而没有丝毫反击的机会。但很显然，她在格斗的过程中掺杂了太多个人情绪了。她的出招开始变得单调，变得可以预测。Dean的身体直觉告诉自己，对方的下一招会是什么。他轻轻躲过，抓准了那一瞬间的破绽，一拳打断了她的鼻梁。

 

这时Dean看到了海水已经蔓延到Sam的脚踝。

 

这下换成Dean不够镇定了。他没有上前追击Ruby，而是跑向Sam的方向，浑身都是破绽。Ruby挣扎着站了起来，再次扫倒了Dean。Ruby抽出了一把伸缩刀，正手握刀，不断地在Dean面前虚探。Dean一边调整姿势，一边躲避着Ruby的佯攻。Dean的余光看到Sam大半个身子都被海水淹没，正在挣扎着想要挣脱手铐，他决定速战速决。他用一只手紧紧抓住了Ruby刺过来的短刀，血从手里流出。他顺势控制了Ruby的整条手臂，但Ruby的另一只手抽出了又一把伸缩刀，刺进了Dean敞开的另一边身体。

“你知道吗，这就是那把杀死你的上司Ellen的刀。”Ruby显然以为自己能增加Dean的痛苦。这大概是她模仿Lucifer折磨Sam的方式。

但这只是弄巧成拙。Dean手上的力度突然增加，直接把Ruby被控制的那条手臂硬生生折断。Ruby惨叫着，还没来得及做出更多的反应，Dean就抓住了她的肩膀，把折下来的手臂直直地插进她的胸膛。Dean把插在身体里的刀拔了出来，给Ruby的脖子再来了一抹，永绝后患。

 

Ruby逐渐冰冷的身躯，被海浪冲刷着。血流进海水之后，很快地就被新的一波海浪冲走。她在彻底失去意识之前，用着几乎听不见的声音，说了句：“Heil Lucifer.”

 

 

Dean给Sam解开了手铐后，一边忍受着身体的剧痛，一边用单手从他的腋下揽过，拖着他游回了防汛堤。

“Dean，你还好吗？”Sam看着他伤痕累累的身躯，十分担忧。

Dean用手拍了拍他的肩膀。“没事，我还撑得住。复制人承受力比人类强多了。”说着，Dean朝着Sam笑了一下。“上Impala，我带你去一个地方。”

“你都伤成这个样子了，还有什么事情那么重要？”Sam只想赶紧找人给Dean处理伤口。

“Home.”

 

 

 

Impala徐徐降落在了那棵枯树旁。平房和塑料大棚已经被大火烧成废墟，但那棵枯树还屹立着，凝视着跟前的两个人。

 

“这里是你和你哥哥出生的地方，”Dean解释道，“很抱歉，我烧了房子，什么都没剩下了。但这棵树还在。”

Sam看着眼前这棵树，不知道该怎么回应。

“你哥哥曾经在这里度过了很愉快的童年，和你妈妈一起。你妈妈，Mary，是个很棒的女人。她生前一直在保护着你和你哥哥，让你们能免于被别人指染。”

Sam的一只手抚上了树干上的裂缝。

“如果她不是因为生你的时候难产而死的话，我想你和你哥哥应该能拥有截然不同的人生，而不是被卷进这些破事里。”Dean苦笑了一下，为那个早逝的少年和眼前的青年感到很遗憾。他的目光看向远方，试图想象Sam and Dean Winchester，还有Mary，或许还有Bobby，在这个叫做“家”的地方，可能度过怎样恬静安稳的人生。

 

“很抱歉，”Sam低着头，强忍着泪水，“我知道我没资格和你说这些。但真的很抱歉。因为我，你不得不被卷入到这些事情里，蒙受那么多不必要的苦难。”

 

Dean再也没法支撑下去了，捂着伤口的手不停颤抖，血液从指缝不断地流出。他倒下了。

Sam吓坏了。他跪在地上，把Dean抱在怀里，不断地叫着他的名字：“Dean！”

Dean抬头看着那双和记忆里一模一样的眼睛，那双栗绿色的眼睛。他举起了一只手，给Sam擦拭着眼泪。

 

“Hey, Sammy, it’s OK. It’s OK. ” Dean努力让自己的声音听起来不要那么虚弱。“Listen, I’m running out of time, and there’s something I need to tell you. I saved you based on my own will. I’m not saving you for the faith that you are The Chosen One, who will lead the revolution of replicants(译作复制人). I saved you because you mean something to me. I’m not your brother, so be it. I’m not your lover, so be it. I was made while you were born, so be it. None of that matters. I will still love you till the end of my life. You don’t have to be who they asked you to be. You can be anyone you want to be, do anything you want to do. I love you. You hear me? I love you.”

 

Sam已经泣不成声了。他大声呼喊着怀中人。“No! Dean, stay with me! Help! Anyone? !”明知道周围没有任何人能拯救怀中人，挽救他那不断流逝的生命，但Sam依然绝望地呼喊着。

 

Dean的口腔不时流下鲜血，但他依然微笑着看着Sam。他仿佛忘记了身上所有的疼痛，仿佛回到了在孤儿院从恶霸手下保护Sam的时候，仿佛回到了第一次在Bobby怀里看见Sam的时候。他从皮夹克内侧的口袋取出了那张沾上自己血液的照片，那张Mary和兄弟俩的合照，以及那个一直没能送出去的生日礼物，那个木头小马。他把这两个东西递给了Sam，用着已经十分微弱，但Sam却听得十分清楚的声音，第一次，也是最后一次安抚了那个爱哭的男孩：

 

“Sammy, don’t be afraid. Everything is gonna be OK. I promise.”

 

那只给自己擦拭眼泪的手落下，金绿色虹膜正中央的瞳孔逐渐放大，灵魂在那双眼睛里逐渐消散。

 

 

 

如果有人能听到此时此刻Sam Winchester的哭拗，那他会明白，什么是真正的痛不欲生，什么是真正的失去。

 

 

 

好几辆汽车降落在Sam附近，那个叫Freysa的女人走到Sam的跟前，什么都没说，听着他那撕心裂肺的哭声，看着他紧紧地抱着怀中那具逐渐冰冷的身躯。

 

 

过了不知道多久，Sam的哭声渐渐弱了下来。他依然失神地抱着Dean，没有搭理跟前的Freysa。

 

Freysa率先打破了沉默: “The Chosen One. It’s my honor to meet you, finally. The time has come. You have to fulfill your destiny. You have to lead our army. Do you hear me, Sam Winchester?”

 

Sam没有抬头，声音里尽是空虚与孤独: “Why I have to lead your army?”

“Because you are The Chosen One. We need your leadership.”

 

 

 

Sam想起了自己一直以来都在等待着Dean的出现，想起了Dean承诺过会送他的生日礼物。而那个木头小马，此刻正躺在他的手里。他看了看这个木头小马，看到了上面的字迹”Sam & Dean” “5.2.23” “1.24.19”。他想起了那个已经逝去的哥哥，又看了看怀里那双已经没有灵魂，但那抹金绿色却与记忆没有丝毫分别的眼睛。他想起了Wesson夫妇对自己做过的事情，Chuck对自己做过的事情，也想起了这个已经逝去的复制人为自己做过的事情。最后，这个复制人临终前的一句话，在他的脑海里变得尤为清晰：

 

“You don’t have to be who they asked you to be. You can be anyone you want to be, do anything you want to do.”

 

 

 

“No.” Sam抬起了头，用着毋庸置疑的口吻，回绝了Freysa。”I’m not your leader, and this is not my destiny. I won’t fight your fight. This is your fight. If you want to be free, you have to free yourselves. I can’t free you, no one can. Fight for yourselves. Fight for someone who means something to you. This is the most human thing you can really do. If you can’t do it, then your people are doomed to lose, and your people don’t deserve to be saved.” 就连Sam，都为自己能说出如此狠的话而感到惊讶。”I’m not one of yours. And I’m definitely not the fucking chosen one. I’m just Sam Winchester, the brother of Dean Winchester, who just died few minutes ago. I’ve lost everyone who means something to me, that’s why I can’t keep on fighting anymore. Now, please leave me alone, and give me some time to mourn my brother, my lover. Please.”说完，Sam低下头，仔细端详着他的哥哥，他的爱人，Dean Winchester，没再和那些复制人说一句话，不管他们试图向自己解释什么。

 

等到人群逐渐散去，Sam用手轻轻盖上Dean的双眼，帮他合上眼睛。然后，他在那个了无生气、血迹斑斑的嘴唇上，留下了他们的第一个，也是最后一个吻。”Have a good sleep, Dean Winchester. I will be there with you soon.”

 

 

Sam没有注意到，天上降下了漫天飞雪。白雪覆在了这两人身上。那是Sam and Dean Winchester的葬礼，他们彼此是对方唯一的witness。

 

 

**-END-**


End file.
